Garo: The Golden King
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: In the final battle against the Horrors, the Makai Knights sacrificed their lives in order to permanently seal the Gates of Makai. Now the son of the previous Golden Knight is the sole remaining Makai Knight left alive. Raised in secret as a prince to the vi Britannia household, the new Makai Knight is disowned by the Emperor and embarks on a path filled with war and blood.
1. Prologue

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new story from one of my favorite series between GARO and Code Geass. Now just to point out, this is AU, mainly because I'm getting rid of the time limit that's one the Makai Knight armors. The second is that although Horrors are the reason a Makai Knight fights, I'm getting rid of those as well but there will be an occasional Horror that sprouts up every now and then just not a lot.**

 **Reason being is because I want the main character of this story focusing on the Britannian Empire instead of having to worry about Horrors popping up every night.**

 **Anyways, the OC of this story will possess all of the known Makai Knight armors and weapons, reason being is because in this story, the Makai Knights and Makai Priests all died out when they permanently sealed the Horrors back in Makai.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, GARO and Code Geass; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Last Makai Knight!**

 **St. Darwin Boulevard, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia, October 28, 2001 ATB**

Inside the Aries Villa, Marianne vi Britannia, the Empress of the Holy Empire also known as Marianne 'the Flash' had just laid her year old son, Lelouch down in his crib to sleep for the night. She smiled down at the adorable sight of her son with a small blanket covering his little form and went off to prepare herself for bed as well.

A few minutes after she was dressed in a pale violet nightdress, Marianne was about to enter the soft comforts of her silken sheets and marshmallow-like bed before she heard knocking on her door.

"Enter." She commanded softly before a maid enters with a bewildered look. "Is there a problem?"

"Your Highness, there's something you must see at the front door." The maid replied.

Marianne raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion but followed after the maid down to the front door. Once she arrived, Marianne released a gasp of shock and surprise. Standing in front of the door was a male figure clad in golden armor that bore a resemblance to a wolf while a blazing red cape flowed from his back. The blue eyes of the knight bore into her violet ones as the warrior entered the villa, carrying a small bundle of cloth in his arms.

"Empress Marianne vi Britannia?" The golden knight asked in a deep masculine voice.

The Empress blinked but nodded. "Yes, that is me, who are you?" She asked in return.

"My name does not matter at the moment for I do not have much time left." The knight answered before looking down at the bundle in his arms then back at her. "I would like to ask a favor of you, Your Highness."

"What favor do you wish to ask me?" Marianne questioned.

The knight was silent for a few seconds before he removed a bit of the cloth which revealed the face of a toddler that seemed to be about two years old with pale skin and raven black hair. The child seemed to be in a deep sleep as it released a few whimpers before the knight lightly rocked the child in his arms. "Please, I ask of you to look after this child."

"Why, is there something special about him?" Marianne wondered in confusion as she looked at the adorable form sleeping in the golden knight's arms.

"Yes, for you see, once I leave, he will be the last of a long line of warriors against an evil so great it would destroy the entire human race. I beg of you to raise him as if he were your own son…" The knight's eyes took on a sorrowful expression. "Please, he needs a family more than anything."

Marianne pitied the poor man as she gazed at the child in his arms. The baby let out a small yawn as his eyelids began to open, revealing crimson red eyes that still bore the lines of sleep. The Empress awed at the cute sight before she locked her eyes back on the blue ones of the golden knight. "Very well, I shall look after him. But can I at least know his name?" She asked.

The golden knight released a sigh of relief. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, milady. The child's name is Ren Sanada; he's half-Britannian and half-Japanese. I hope that it doesn't displease you."

Marianne merely shook her head as a beautiful smile came across her face. "Not at all, in fact, I think it suits him quite well."

"Thank you once more, Your Highness. I'm grateful to you for giving him a chance to live." The knight said before handing the child over to Marianne, but the child began to whimper and started to show signs of crying.

"Shh, it's alright, mama's here now." Marianne softly reassured the baby in her arms as Ren began to calm down as the Empress hummed a lullaby to him which immediately put him to sleep. She looked at the knight once more with a joyful smile. "He's so beautiful and just so cute. I promise to raise him as best I can."

"Once again, thank you, Empress, and please… don't spoil him." The golden knight joked which brought a small giggle from the woman.

"I'll try not to." Marianne promised.

The golden knight nodded before he brought his left hand up, revealing a gothic-looking skull ring. "Zaruba, watch over the boy."

"Not a problem, Ryu." The ring called Zaruba spoke which caused Marianne to stare in surprise at the talking ring. "I'll be sure to keep the future Makai Kishi safe."

"Makai…Kishi?" Marianne repeated in confusion.

"It means Magic Knight… This boy will be the last of us Makai Knights and once we pass away, the weapons and armor of the various Knights will be placed within his body." The golden knight, Ryu, explained. "Do not speak of this… not even to the Emperor or his brother."

"How did you…" Marianne started with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter right now, but do not tell the Emperor or V.V. about Ren. If you do, the future of this world will be covered in darkness." Ryu stated.

The Empress was silent for a few seconds but nodded in acceptance. "Alright, I promise not to tell anyone about him and his… powers."

Ryu nodded in acceptance before he removed Zaruba from his left hand and gave him to Marianne, who accepted the ring. "I must go… My fellow Makai Knights need my help to imprison the Horrors once and for all." He said before looking at the toddler sleeping in his foster mother's arms. "Goodbye, son… I'm sorry; I won't be able to see you grow up to be a fine Makai Knight."

Marianne didn't know why but she suddenly couldn't stop tearing up at the sight. This was probably something she wished she would never have to go through with her own children but the sight of seeing a father saying his final words to his only son was truly heartbreaking.

Eventually, Ryu placed a gauntlet-covered hand on his son's head and held it there for a few seconds as tears actually came out of the blue eyes on the wolf-like helmet and slid down the cheeks. "Farewell…" With that said the golden knight turned on his heel, his cape flowing in the wind as he exited the door and mounted a strange looking stallion that looked mechanical and organic at the same time. The steed even matched the armor-coloring of its master.

With a fierce neigh from his steed, the knight rode off into the darkness while Marianne looked on in sadness as she held her new son against her bosom. After a few of the villa's servants closed the main doors, Marianne took Ren to her bedroom and placed him in Lelouch's crib while moving the small blanket so that it would cover both the children.

The moment she placed the blanket on the children, Lelouch seemed to have felt a presence next to him despite being only a year old as he wrapped his little arms around the source while Ren did the same thing. The sight almost made Marianne faint from the amount of cuteness the two were showing right now and she was displeased that didn't have a camera with her to take a picture of the adorable sight.

The Empress smiled at the two. "Not even two minutes and they're already acting like brothers…" She whispered before kissing both of the boys on their foreheads. "Goodnight, my sweet little angels." Marianne quietly stepped toward her bed as she got under the sheets and blankets but not before taking one last look at the crib that held her two sons then she closed her eyes. 'I wonder what C.C. would think about Ren?' She thought in her head before entering the land of dreams.

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

 _For centuries, a group of highly-trained warriors known as the Makai Knights have fought a secret war against the demons known as Horrors. Among the Makai Knights was the one known as the Golden Knight, Garo. Those who bear the title of the Golden Knight are considered one of the mightiest out of all the other Makai Knights._

 _However, a traitor from within the ranks of the Makai Knights and their allies the Makai Priests had opened a portal that led directly into Makai, the home of the Horrors, by using the mysterious power known as Geass as well as the strength of a Horror called Versonis. Once the doorway was opened, Horrors began to invade the human world in secret with only the Makai Knights and Priests being mankind's first and last defense against them but with each battle, fewer Makai Knights and Makai Priests manage to survive against the coming onslaught of Horrors._

 _In a last desperate effort to seal the Horrors for good within Makai, the Golden Knight as well as a few chosen Makai Knights sacrificed their lives to permanently close the Gates of Makai, blocking the Horrors from entering the world regardless of the many negative and dark emotions from humans._

 _The few remaining Makai Knights and Priests retired as their mission was finished but the wife of the Golden Knight, a Makai Priestess had a vision that the Horrors would return once more and a new generation of Makai Knights would need to be born but those of the lesser known families didn't have the heart to put their future children's lives at stake._

 _Now the son of Garo and the Makai Priestess has become the catalyst for the armors and weapons of the Makai Knights that sacrificed their lives until the day he would find worthy bearers to be Makai Knights. This is his legend, a tale of love, loss, betrayal, and revenge._

 _This is the story… of Garo._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

 **Aries Villa, April 15, 2008 ATB**

It was a gorgeous day as the sun filled the morning sky with its rays of light where most children would go out and play, except for one...

In the courtyard surrounded by a vast range of beautiful flowers, a boy about eight years old with neck-length raven black hair and crimson red eyes with a face that looked slightly feminine on his pale body. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a black tailcoat, white pants, and black stylized shoes made from the Victorian era. His hands were covered in pure white gloves and on the back of his coat was a symbol of a golden hollowed out triangle filled in with a ruby red color. In his hands was a sword that bore a resemblance to a Chinese Tai Chi sword with a red handle and no form of a handguard at all. On his back was a scabbard that appeared to be wooden but it was colored a bright red with the same symbol that was on the boy's coat imprinted on the scabbard.

The boy was practicing a few katas and sword stances to find the right one that suited him best as he used the soul metal blade to alter its weight. He practiced on a large tree that was left with various cut marks that looked deep.

"Hah!" The boy exclaimed as he thrusted his sword, piercing the trunk of the tree with a leaf being caught by the tip of the blade. Suddenly, the tree began to crack a bit before splitting in half completely as both sides tumbled to the ground.

Sheathing his sword, the boy wiped the sweat off his forehead with a clean rag. "Man, that was exhausting." He said in relief.

"So this is where you've been going off." A feminine voice said sounding both professional and caring.

The boy turns around to see a young woman with purple hair and indigo colored eyes. She had a figure most women would kill to have and wore a Britannian military uniform fit for a Captain of the Guard.

"Hello, Cornelia, come to check on me?" The boy questioned with an expressionless face.

"Lady Marianne was getting somewhat worried as was Nunnally and Lelouch." Cornelia said to the boy.

The boy sighed. "You know there's no need to get worried even you shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, sister." He stated.

"I can see that." Cornelia said as she looked at the destroyed tree.

"But… if you feel so strongly about this then I'll go check in with Lelouch and Nunnally, no doubt Euphie is also there as well." The boy grumbled that last part, remembering all the times his half-sister would have him dress up… it was one of the worst days of his life but at least he didn't shoulder the burden alone since Lelouch also had to play 'dress up'. "Well, I should go see them then." He looked at his older half-sister and grinned. "See ya later, Nellie."

Cornelia watched the boy walk away before focusing her attention on the tree that was destroyed and thought 'He really is getting stronger.'

After Ren left his half-sister back at the tree, he rummaged through one of his pockets and pulled out a gothic-styled skull ring. "Zaruba, you're certain that it's only mother that knows I'm a Makai Knight?" He questioned the ring.

"Of course, Ren, Lady Marianne was entrusted by your father to raise you and to keep your status as a Makai Knight a secret so there's no need to worry." Zaruba replied in reassurance.

Ren sighed. "I suppose that's good enough but you know how Cornelia can be when she acts overprotective especially when she learned that I wanted to take up the sword."

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually like it when your 'sister' is protective of you. I mean who wouldn't? If I had a body…" Zaruba seemed to shudder in pleasure. "Oh, the things I would do with your Onee-san."

Ren's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he flicked the ring with his index finger. "Shut up, perverted ring!"

"Is my younger brother talking to a piece of jewelry?" Said a male voice that caused Ren to groan silently.

Ren turns around to see one of his least favorite siblings. This person was in his early teens with blonde hair and blue eyes as well as a stance that spoke arrogance as well as wearing expensive clothing.

"No, I was talking to myself, Clovis." Ren answered in an even tone.

Clovis raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "What reason would you have to talk to yourself?"

"To help in future diplomatic discussions in the future when I've come of age." Ren answered. "Talking to yourself helps improve a person's social stature especially in future discussions."

"Why not practice with the servants? I'm sure that they have nothing important to do." Clovis suggested.

"You obviously forgot the last time I spoke to my servants especially the maids." Ren deadpanned. "No matter how many times I speak to them, they always faint with a goofy grin on their face."

"Then why not converse with your fellow siblings?" Clovis asked.

"For one, Nunnally always wants to play with me and I can't bore her with a conversation. Euphie tends to drag me everywhere she wants to go without even listening to me. Lelouch is too busy playing chess with Schneizel. Cornelia is the Captain of the Guard here and she barely has any time at all. And you know how much I despise our other siblings…" Ren admitted.

"Then it seems you're doomed to failure." Clovis said with an arrogant smile.

"I don't particularly care either way, I don't talk much to others unless I consider them worth my time." Ren said before looking at Clovis. "And why are you here in the first place?"

"I was just walking by when I saw you talking to yourself." Clovis answered.

"That's not a good answer." The red-eyed boy said with his eyes narrowing at his half-brother.

"Is it so hard to understand I was just taking a walk?" Clovis asked.

"Considering you entered my home with no announcement or a letter that schedules your visit. So excuse me if I find it hard to believe. Now if you'll pardon me, I must find my mother and siblings." Ren stated as he situated the sword on his back and went back to the villa.

"Oh before I forget, Nunnally and Euphie were looking for you and I heard something about playing dress up." Clovis said to Ren.

This caused him to flinch before in the blink of an eye, Ren was in front of his blonde older half-brother. "What did you just say!?" He exclaimed in slight terror.

"That Nunnally and Euphie were looking for you." Clovis said slightly freaked out by Ren being in front of him.

Immediately, Ren sprinted as if his life depended on it. "NOT AGAIN!" He screamed out in pure utter terror.

Clovis blinked twice in confusion before he shrugs and walks off.

* * *

A few hours later, it was the afternoon as Ren sat at a table with his head face down. The boy had experienced a hell many men should never go through… dress up, and it resulted in him as well as Lelouch being placed in many different outfits with some fit for girls and others that were in their opinion 'cute'. Marianne even took pictures and said that they would go directly into the memory book.

"I absolutely hate that so much…" He groaned before he heard the clinking of a plate being set in front of him. Ren looked up to see the beautiful smiling face of his mother, the Empress Marianne.

"What seems to have you down, Ren?" Marianne asked.

"You know exactly why, mother. You took pictures of me and Lelouch in…" Ren shuddered. "In dresses…"

"Oh come now, you both looked cute in them." Marianne said with a light laugh.

"That's not funny…" Ren grumbled as he folded his arms and showed a small pout.

"It actually was." Marianne said as she pulled out a photo of Ren in a red dress.

Ren blushed in embarrassment as he tried to reach the photo. "Give that to me!"

"Nope." Marianne said as she held it out of his reach.

"That's not fair! I hate it when you do this…" Ren whined as he hopped, trying to reach for the photo.

"When I do what?" Marianne said with a playful smile.

Ren growled in irritation. "Just give me that photo! I don't want anyone to see me like that!"

"Don't want anyone to see you like what?" A male voice said causing Ren to freeze.

Ren looks to see a man in his twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing elegant clothing.

"Oh no…" Ren muttered in despair as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Please, don't…"

Marianne holds out the photo towards Schneizel who takes it but when he looks at it he raises an eyebrow and said "Well… this is a surprise."

Ren's eyebrow began to twitch dangerously as he reached for the handle of his sword, a dark aura surrounding his form. "Schneizel… if you don't give me that photo, I'm gonna shred you to pieces…" He growled.

"Oh calm down now. There's no need for aggression." Schneizel said as he held the photo towards Ren.

The boy quickly grabbed the photo and began to shred it to little pieces then held out his hand as the wind blew the pieces away. "Begone, accursed creation from the pit!"

"Oh poo." Marianne pouted before she smiled again and said. "At least I have more."

Ren felt his whole social image shatter as he looked at his mother with a gawking expression before screaming in despair as he ran inside the villa, hoping to shield what dignity he had left in his room.

"You really don't have more, do you?" Schneizel asked.

"How can you tell?" Marianne said with a smile.

"You wouldn't do this unless you wanted to tease your son." Schneizel answered with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh so true." Marianne said with her smile still present.

"Though, I believe you'll have to make it up to him now since he feels… betrayed." The Prime Minister of Britannia said.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Marianne said.

"Don't get Cornelia involved… She was still rather sore when poor Ren accidently walked in on her when she was… drying off." Schneizel said as he grimaced at the memory of his younger half-brother in a full body cast while Cornelia wouldn't speak to the boy for two months.

"I'll think about it but right now I need to talk to Cornelia." Marianne said as she walked off.

The Prime Minister could only sigh at the Empress's behavior. "She almost acts like a teenager…" He then blinked in realization. "Then again she always was a bit… energetic from what father was able to tell me."

* * *

In the villa in Ren's bedroom, the boy was lying on his bed, head buried deep into his pillows, as he tried to hide himself from having his dignity shattered courtesy of his mother showing Schneizel that embarrassing photo.

"Why must she torture me?" Ren muttered.

"She just likes to tease you once in a while, kid." Zaruba said from his ring perch.

"Well, I don't like it when she teases me especially when it comes to something as embarrassing as that." The boy countered.

"Oh, stop whining. You know she really wouldn't do something like that and you absolutely know that Schneizel doesn't really care about something as trivial as you being in a dress." The Madougu Ring stated.

Ren sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Before Zaruba could speak to the boy anymore, there was a knock on the door which brought Ren out of his thoughts. He got up from his bed and opened the door, revealing one of his favorite siblings.

She was a little girl about six years old with long pink hair and bluish violet eyes. She wore a white and pink dress fit for a princess as she smiled at Ren with a kind look in her eye.

"Hello, Ren, I came to see you after Lady Marianne told me you were in your room." The pink-haired girl said with a smile.

"What do you want, Euphie?" Ren questioned in annoyance.

Euphie pouted. "What's with the attitude, brother?"

"Excuse me if I'm less than pleasant at the moment." Ren deadpanned. "Considering you and Nunnally had me and Lelouch dress up…"

"But you two looked so cute in dresses plus if you were girls you would absolutely stunning to boys." Euphie pointed out. "It's your own fault for being a bit too pretty."

"Whatever, is there something I can help you with?" The red-eyed boy asked.

Euphie blushed a cherry red as she nervously looked away from her half-brother. "Um… Well, I've been hearing a few of the maids around my household about some of their daughters kissing boys and…" Her cheeks were completely colored. "Well, I wanted to…"

"You wanted to know what it feels like to be kissed by a boy?" Ren wondered. Noticing the Euphie's blush increased, the boy sighed before he pressed his lips against his half-sister's cheek. "There, see? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The pink-haired girl didn't seem to be listening as her entire face turned a bright red before she fainted causing Ren to quickly catch her in his arms.

"Okay, I guess that would be a problem." Ren muttered as he lifted the six year old in his arms and placed her on his bed, making sure to cover her with a blanket as he left the bedroom.

After leaving Euphie to rest in his bedroom, Ren decided to find Lelouch and Nunnally. "Now where could they be?" He wondered aloud.

"Behind you." Said a boy who looked feminine with chin length raven black and violet eyes. The boy seven year old was dressed in clothing fit for a young prince but some of it was colored a dark purple with parts of it being black and gold.

"Jumping Christ!" Ren jumped in surprise before glaring at his little brother. "Don't do that, Lelouch!" Had the red-eyed boy been the same age as his violet-eyed brother, they'd be considered twins.

"Sorry, Ren, but I was wondering if you've seen Nunnally anywhere?" Lelouch asked.

The nine year old raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought she was with you?"

"I was playing chess with Clovis." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, but Nunnally never leaves your side! You were supposed to be watching her anyways!" Ren retorted with a scolding look.

"I can't be with her everyday you know." Lelouch said with narrowed eyes.

Sighing, Ren bonked his little brother of a few months on the head with his sheathed blade. "You still needed to watch her, little brother. Now you and I are going to go look for her. Understand?"

"I understand." Lelouch said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Good, come along then." Ren said as he situated his sword back onto his back as the two brothers continued on to find their little sister.

About half an hour, the two nearly gave up when they searched for Nunnally all around the villa and even asked some of the servants where the little girl was currently at. Sadly, even the maids and butlers didn't know where the young princess was at so Ren and Lelouch decided to look for her in the garden.

"Why must mother have all these damn flowers all over the courtyard?" Ren questioned with a deadpanned expression.

"I really don't know." Lelouch said with the same expression Ren had.

Eventually, the two heard the sound of laughter from behind a rose bush and checked above it to find the very person they were looking for.

"Nunnally!" Both boys exclaimed.

"EEP!" The young princess squeaked. She was small about a head shorter than Euphie with long frilly sandy brown hair and even had the same violet eyes as Lelouch and Marianne. She was dressed in a white dress with tan frills along the arms and down to the edge of her shins.

"Where have you been? You know you're not supposed to be out here by yourself, little one." Ren stated with a firm look and placing his hands on his hips.

"I was just playing hide and seek." Nunnally replied.

Both boys raised their eyebrows in confusion. "With who?" They both questioned in unison.

"I don't know, but he had blonde hair that reached his feet and I think he had dark pink eyes." Nunnally said with a thinking expression.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation but shrugged it off. "Well, tell us next time you're gonna run off and play with someone. You never know what kinda weirdos that'll come around here." He told the four year old.

"Okay." Replied the girl with a smile.

Nodding in acceptance, Ren held his hand out to Nunnally which the little girl eagerly took in her small one while Lelouch took the other one as the three siblings went to find their mother all the while laughing in joy that their family would be together forever… until two years later.

* * *

 **Aries Villa, December 16, 2010 ATB**

It was the middle of the night as the cool air blew through the courtyard of flowers that surrounded a ten year old Ren, who had grown slightly and decided to change his clothing to traditional Makai Knight clothing that he had specially ordered by a tailor down at the city in Pendragon. His outfit consisted of a black leather vest with three golden buckles running down in a diagonal area to the right, a black trench coat with red lined on the inside and a high collar that covered much of his neck, gray pants that were loose and provided him more movement, black shin-length boots with blood red soles and three golden buckles on the sides, a pair of black gloves with the symbol of Garo on the back of the hands, and a red scarf that his mother made for him.

The boy was practicing with his sword once more. Using various fighting styles that situated from hand-to-hand, single sword, and dual sword styles. He learned various other martial arts and combat techniques from the numerous amounts of studying and training he managed to get from a few Honorary Britannians from different Areas. At first, some of his teachers were a bit skeptical of him when he asked each of them to teach him their fighting styles and reluctantly, they accepted Ren as a student. For two years, he had trained rigorously and without question, determined to become stronger and live up to the Makai Knight name. He gained his teachers' respect and trust which he returned while displaying mannerisms of equality and respect towards his combat teachers.

Currently, he had finished dealing a new death blow to a wooden dummy that he had set up as he slashed the fake enemy diagonally before turning back and slowly sheathing his sword in its scabbard. The moment the hilt clinked inside, the wooden dummy slowly slid off and fell to the ground.

"Whew, I'm finally done for the night." Ren muttered before releasing a yawn. "Time for a good night's rest."

"Hey, Ren!" A familiar voice called out causing Ren to look to the source to find Lelouch walking towards him.

"Lelouch? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ren questioned as he looked at his ten years and eleven day old brother in confusion.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Lelouch pointed out.

"Uh…" Ren froze as he chuckled nervously. "Well, you see… I…" He shook his head. "Forget that, let's just head back home before mother scolds us and you know how fierce she can be when we do something wrong…" He stopped for a moment and reconsidered his choice of words. "Well, maybe you."

"Why are you talking like I'm going to be the only one in trouble?" Lelouch asked.

"Because the little brother is always the one who gets in trouble for doing a bad thing." Ren answered as he wrapped his arm around Lelouch's neck and messed with his hair, making it look disheveled and messy.

"Cut it out!" Lelouch complained.

Ren hummed before giving his little brother a sly grin. "No." He simply said as he continued to mess with Lelouch's hair.

As Ren was messing with his younger brother the sound of gunfire caused both to stop what they were doing almost instantly.

"What the…!" Ren exclaimed in shock as both he and Lelouch sprinted back towards the villa with the Makai Knight-in-training drawing his sword.

"Ren, what do you think is going on?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but we need to keep Nunnally and mother safe. Whoever is here must be after them if those gunshots were anything to be worried about." Ren answered with narrowed eyes as the brothers came upon the door of their home. The red-eyed boy wasted no time in kicking the doors open but the sight before him caused the Makai Knight and his brother to freeze in horror.

"Oh my God!" Lelouch muttered in horror at what stood in front of both Ren and Lelouch.

Cascaded on the stairs with blood flowing from the bullet holes that riddled her was the Empress, Marianne vi Britannia while underneath her was Nunnally, whose eyes were wide in shock and terror as her legs had bullet holes that seemed to be quite painful. There were two discarded Britannian-issued military assault rifles as well as bullet casings on the floor.

Ren slowly walked towards the two fallen bodies of his treasured family before he looked upstairs and noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. The red-eyed boy looked back at his brother and noticed that he was too much in shock to notice anything so Ren quickly brought out Zaruba and placed him on his left middle finger.

"Oi, Ren, I sense a Horror nearby!" The Madougu ring told him in a serious tone.

Ren narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. "Where is it?!" He questioned with an unbridled rage welling within.

"It's currently fleeing the villa as we speak!" Zaruba responded.

Ren nodded before he turned to face his shocked brother, Lelouch, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Lelouch, stay here and wait for Cornelia to come, okay?" He said in a calm voice.

Lelouch simply nods his head unable to say anything before Ren went off.

The young Makai Knight followed Zaruba's instructions as he was led directly into the courtyard that contained his mother's prized flowers only to see that some of them have begun to wilt and die from the dark presence that filled the air. Ren soon saw a figure dressed in a Britannian military uniform and the figure seemed to be male. He had short blonde hair and green eyes as he looked at Ren in confusion.

"Oh, Prince Renald, I didn't notice you there, Your Highness." The Britannian soldier said with a fake smile as he bowed. (Renald is his cover name to the Britannian people so people don't find out about his half-breed heritage)

Ren narrowed his eyes at the man before reaching into his trench coat and bringing up a gothic-styled silver lighter, flicking it open, and igniting it as green flames spewed from it. When the man looked at it, his eyes turned into a pale green as black Makai writings were seen in his eyes.

The man snarled as he tried to kick the boy only for Ren to effortlessly raise his scabbard and deflect the attack before slicing the soldier across the stomach as blood and purple gas came out of him. "You're a Makai Kishi?!" The man snarled in anger.

"Obviously… Now you're gonna pay for killing my mother and harming my sister, Horror!" Ren declared as he lunged at the human-disguised Horror.

The young Makai Knight swung his sword in a variety of arcs and diagonal slashes but the Horror backpedaled to avoid the soul metal blade that Ren held tightly in his hands. Thrusting the sword forward, Ren managed to scratch the Horror on its side after it narrowly avoided being pierced through the chest but he didn't stop there as he embedded the sword deep into the ground, performing a single handstand on the handle of the sword, and twirling his legs in a hurricane motion which struck the Horror across the face and sent it staggering back.

Flipping back to his feet, Ren ripped his weapon from the earth and dashed at the Horror, releasing a battle cry as he swung high to cut the monster's head clean off but the creature quickly brought out a wicked-looking sword that it materialized by tearing off a piece of its neck flesh, revealing the Horror skin from the gaping neck wound.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy!" The Horror growled as the flesh regenerated on his neck.

"I will purge you from this world, demon!" Ren exclaimed in righteous fury before placing his foot onto the disguised Horror's chest then flipped back while simultaneously kicking the demon's chin with his other foot as he landed in a crouch while the Horror landed fiercely on his back.

"Damn, brat!" The Horror gritted his teeth in anger before roaring as his human skin exploded off his form, revealing a black skeletal monster with angel wings which turned out that it was a Yin-Self Horror. The demon screeched at the young Makai Knight as it prepared its blade.

Narrowing his eyes, Ren raised his sword skyward and swung it in a counterclockwise motion, opening a dimensional rift then swung his sword down as a set of golden armor with a wolf theme attached to his body. The golden armor that covered him was slender yet angular appearance. (Think of Leon Luis's original armor from the anime but with only one red scarf and without the burning cracks) His wolf-like helmet had a more ferocious look as the silver fanged teeth gritted together into a snarl. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck as it flowed against the wind. Zaruba appeared on his left hand becoming a part of the armor.

[Play Garo OST: Theme of GARO]

The closed eyes on the helmet opened to reveal blood red orbs that seemed to glow as the kanji for Golden Knight appeared behind him in a flash of light. Bringing up his newly transformed Garo Ken, which took the appearance of an intricate western longsword, Garo unsheathed the blade and walked towards the Horror.

Said monster screeched at the challenge as it rushed at the young Golden Knight. The moment it reached him however, the Horror lost its sword arm in a flash of light courtesy of Garo slicing it off with his sword.

With a growl, the Horror unfurled its black angel wings and flew at Garo in a last ditch effort to kill the Makai Knight.

Narrowing his red eyes, Garo jumped towards the Horror. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the Golden Knight flipped over the Horror while swinging his Garo Ken, vertically cutting the Yin-Self in half. Once he landed, Garo sheathed his sword, not even bothering to look back at his fallen foe. "Ougon Kishi, Garo… Your fate has been sealed." When he finished his sentence, the Horror exploded into blackish-purple particles before they were absorbed into the blade of the Garo Ken.

[End of song]

Ren's armor soon returned to the dimensional rift but the look in his eyes were completely hollow. He strolled back towards the villa only to notice that Cornelia and the rest of the guards had arrived.

"Ren, where have you been?" Cornelia asked as she sees Ren approaching them.

The boy's bangs shadowed his eyes before he looked up at his half-sister with tears freely falling down his cheeks. "Dealing with the trash responsible…" He answered.

Cornelia wraps her arms around the boy, shocking him before he wraps his own arms around his half-sister and cried.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

After Marianne's body was collected and Nunnally was left in the care of Pendragon General Hospital, Ren had secluded himself into the study room. He was in so much despair that he forgoed eating and sleep. He would receive visits from Cornelia, Euphie, Clovis, and Schneizel, but even then he would barely speak a word to any of them.

Lelouch had taken the Empress's death the hardest especially when Nunnally was right in the middle of it all. He didn't know what to do except seek audience with the Emperor of Britannia himself.

Currently, Ren sat at the desk as usual. Unable to speak or even think as all he could remember is the sight of his mother's corpse covering Nunnally with her blood flowing down the stairs and staining the little girl beneath.

"How are you handling it?" Zaruba asked.

"Fine…" Ren answered in monotone.

"Ren, I know that's a lie." Zaruba said.

"What do you want me to say?" Ren questioned as he looked at the Madougu ring with puffy red eyes. "Do you want me to say that I feel like hell? That I failed to protect those I loved? That I'm not worthy to be a Makai Knight? You tell me!" The boy sat back down, out of breath while still looking at the ring with frustrated eyes that dared Zaruba to say something that the eleven year old wouldn't like.

"..."

"That's what I thought." Ren said before he stood up and grabbed the Garo Ken. "Now I need to grab something to eat… sulking in here won't help me or bring my mother back."

"You can still protect your brother and sister." Zaruba said.

The young Makai Knight stopped before looking at Zaruba. "You're right, I still have my siblings and I won't let anything happen to them." He went back to the desk and picked up the Madou Ring. "That is my solemn vow as the Golden Knight."

"And killing Horrors." Zaruba pointed out.

"If there are any still remaining." Ren countered. Just as he was about to leave, a knock was heard on the study room door. "Enter." He commanded.

The door opens allowing Ren to see Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Ren asked his younger brother.

"I'm going to confront father." Lelouch answered.

The red-eyed teen looked at Lelouch with a questionable expression. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I heard that the investigation was canceled under the Emperor's order." Lelouch said determined to get answers.

"WHAT!?" Ren exclaimed in shock. "How could he do that?!"

"That is what I am going to ask." Lelouch said.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Alright, but make sure you don't step out of line. Even though he's our father, he's the Emperor and he'll punish either of us should a royal family member step out of line." He warned his brother.

* * *

 **Britannian Military Facility**

Cornelia was, for lack of a better word, depressed. Ever since her idol, Marianne the Flash was killed, she wanted a full investigation to find the ones who killed the Empress and her mother figure. When she heard the Emperor had canceled the investigation, she was all but furious at this revelation and nearly stormed into the Palace to confront her bastard of a father for not doing anything but sit on his throne while the Empress's killer still roamed free.

Now she had to deal with what would happen to her three beloved half-siblings since the three were now at the mercy of the nobles who resented Marianne because of her commoner blood.

"My Lady, we need you to sign these." Said a soldier as he sets down a pack of papers.

"What are these for?" Cornelia questioned as she picked up a document and looked at the print.

"For the investigation, my Lady." The soldier replied simply.

Cornelia sighed as she began to sign her signature onto the papers before she looked at the soldier. "Where are the vi Britannian children?" She asked.

"The princess is still in the hospital but Prince Renald and Prince Lelouch are going to speak to the Emperor."

"What for?" Cornelia questioned.

"Something involving the investigation." The soldier said.

The older li Britannia sister stood up faster than a knight's sword being drawn as she quickly gathered her things together and made her way to the Palace. 'Something in my gut tells me that this will not end well.' She thought in worry.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Pendragon**

The two vi Britannia brothers waited at the large doors for their names to be announced as Ren made sure to situate his sword on his waist instead of his back while Lelouch had a determined expression on his youthful face.

"Nervous, little brother?" Ren asked.

"Yes" Lelouch admitted.

"Don't be. Remember, you're a Prince of the Britannian Empire so don't show any sort of fear at all. Understand?" Ren said in reassurance.

"Understood." Lelouch said with a small smile.

"Presenting, Prince Lelouch, seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, and Prince Renald, sixteenth heir to the Imperial Throne." A spokesman announced to gathered nobles and the Emperor.

"No turning back…" Ren muttered as he and Lelouch strolled towards Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Both brothers got on one knee and bowed their heads to the Emperor.

"Hail Your Majesty, my mother the Empress is dead." Lelouch announced.

"Old news, what of it?" Said the Emperor in an uncaring tone.

Ren looked at the Emperor with disbelieving eyes. "What of it?!"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that? Send the next one in. I have no time for these childish games."

The young Makai Knight gritted his teeth in anger while his grip on the handle of his sword nearly left them bleeding.

"Father!" Lelouch called out standing up.

"How could you say something like that! You're the Emperor! The most powerful man in the world but you don't even take the time to visit Nunnally!" Ren shouted in anger.

"I've no use for that weakling." The Emperor stated with no emotion.

The moment he said that, Ren drew his sword and directed the tip of the blade at the Emperor. "How dare you say that, you bastard!" The red-eyed boy shouted in pure anger while the crowd of nobles gasped that one of the royal family would curse the Emperor.

"You would dare raise a weapon upon the Emperor of Britannia?" Demanded the Emperor.

"What sort of Emperor would disregard his own children?!" Ren retorted. "I feel sorry for the rest of my brothers and sisters that were born from a disgraceful and cowardly man like you!"

Everyone gasped once again at what Ren said while the Emperor glared at the red-eyed boy.

"If being an heir to the Throne means I have to give up my family then I revoke my claim!" Ren announced, unwavering. "So you can just fuck yourself!" The crowd was silent with gaping mouths wide open.

"You are dead." The Emperor declared. "You have always been dead, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those I have given to you. In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed! Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?"

"Yeah, I fucking dare, old man!" Ren countered back while Lelouch looked about ready to run for his life. "You were never a father to any of us so why should I feel threatened by some worthless old relic? The one I should feel thankful to is the Empress. She was a loving mother to me, Lelouch, Nunnally, and all of our siblings. You are nothing to me, you old bastard!"

Whispers started going through the crowd while the Emperor glared darkly at Ren while said red-eyed boy glared back unhindered and without fear.

"You foolish little brat. You honestly believe that you were ever a member the royal family?" The Emperor questioned, drawing a confused expression from the boy. "So she never told you? I figured as much…" Charles closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more and glaring down at the boy. "A mother couldn't bear to reveal to one of her children that they were adopted."

"What?!" Ren exclaimed in shock. This drew questioning looks from the nobles and even the royal siblings. "That's a lie!" The Makai Knight denied.

"It's no lie. You were never my son. You were nothing more than a mongrel!" The Emperor declared.

"You're lying!" Ren shouted. "I am Renald vi Britannia and you will not tarnish my name!" He edged the tip of his sword dangerously close to the Emperor's face. Some of the guards were ready to slay the boy but the Emperor held them back.

"Wrong, boy! You were never blood-related to the vi Britannia line- no, _my_ line. You're just a half-breed brat that was only accepted into the comfortable life because my deceased wife, the Empress, who you loved so dearly, wanted to adopt you and I allowed it but I never once considered you one of my line." The Emperor stated. "Your 'mother' lied to you so you wouldn't do any drastic actions such as the one you are currently doing now. Now that she has passed, you're nothing more than dead weight I can have discarded at a second's notice."

Every single word drove directly into Ren's heart as he dropped his sword and collapsed onto his hands and knees in despair. "It was… all a lie?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Yes and because you aren't of royal blood you are not entitled to rights or your titles." The Emperor declared. "And as punishment for raising a hand against the Emperor, you're 'siblings' are hereby sentenced to be banished to Japan while you will remain here as a servant to one of the royal family due to your half-bred nature."

"You can't do that!" Ren exclaimed.

"I can and will." Said the Emperor as he glared at Ren.

Ren reclaimed his sword, took a brief look at Lelouch, who was shocked beyond belief, and ran as fast as could. Any royal guards that tried to stop him were easily cut down by the young Makai Knight.

"Ren, we need to find a place to hide." Zaruba said as Ren kept running.

"But where? I'm basically public enemy number one now!" Ren questioned as he hid in a forest to escape any pursuers after him. "Did you know about my real origins?"

"I have but it wasn't the right time to tell you." Zaruba answered.

"I had a right to know, dammit!" Ren argued.

"You weren't ready to know." Zaruba said.

Ren growled as he hid behind a tree. Once he released a calming breath, he looked at the Madou Ring on his finger. "What is my true name?" He asked.

"You are Ren Sanada, son of the previous Golden Knight, Ryu Sanada and the Makai Priestess, Elisa Sanada." Zaruba answered. "Your father left a message for you… In case, he passed away."

Ren's eyes widened before he felt a sudden entrance in his mind.

" _Ren…"_ A deep masculine voice called out to him. _"My son, if you are listening to this message then your mother and I have passed on to the next world. Believe me when I say that I wish I could watch you grow up right now but fate had other ideas for me. If you haven't already noticed, you are the last of the Makai Knights, but you are also something special… You are the catalyst that holds the weapons and armor of the Makai Knights that sacrificed their lives when we sealed the Gates of Makai. Their power is yours to wield how you see fit but it'll be up to you to choose the next generation of Makai Knights. The bloodlines of greatest of Knights have ended and you are the only remaining member of our clan. The title of Garo is yours but Makai Knights that fought and died alongside me must go to a new brand of warriors. Understand, Ren, that even though you may be the last Golden Knight, you won't be the only Makai Knight for long."_ Ren felt tears flow down his cheeks. _"Now for my final words… I'm sorry… I had hoped to raise you and make you a fine heir to the title of Garo, but I won't be able to. Just know that your mother and I love you with all our heart and soul. Follow the path you believe is best and never lose your light in the coming darkness."_

The message ended soon after that. "That was all there was left." Zaruba said. Ren wiped the tears on his face as the Madou Ring looked at his master with his expressionless face. "Now all we need to do is come up with a plan."

"Where can I go now?" Ren questioned. "All of my former half-siblings probably despise me right now…" The thought of Cornelia and Euphie turning their backs to him didn't sit well with his stomach.

"The only place where you might be accepted is Japan but I'd recommend waiting a while before that happens." Zaruba suggested.

"But… what then? I have no home, no family, I have nothing." Ren said in depression.

"Not true." A familiar female voice said from behind causing Ren to quickly stand up and unsheathed his sword. The owner of the voice turned out to be his former half-sister, Cornelia.

"What does a princess of the Empire want with a lowly 'mongrel' like me?" Ren questioned with a cold look.

Cornelia frowned. "Why are you belittling yourself?" She questioned.

"The Emperor was right, I have no claim to the throne, I'm nothing more than a half-breed and I refuse to be anyones servant!" Ren declared in a manner of pride.

He was quickly silenced when Cornelia slapped him across the face, a look of pure irritation laced across her beautiful features. "Enough! This is not a matter of pride anymore, this is about getting you to safety."

"Why do you care?" Ren asked in contempt.

"Because whether we're related by blood or not, you're still my brother and I love you all the same." Cornelia stated as she hugged the boy fiercely. Ren wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the sister he loved for so long.

"Thank you, sister." Ren said with his face in his half-sister's bosom, tightening his hold around Cornelia as if she might disappear from his sight.

"Of course, now we need to prepare. You have a long journey ahead of you." Cornelia smiled down at the boy that was eight years younger than her.

Ren nodded as he sheathed his sword and followed Cornelia to a hidden location to remain hidden until he was able to leave.

* * *

 **Area 11, Shinjuku, May 5, 2017 ATB**

After the occupation of Japan in the early 2010s, the citizens that were once called Japanese were reverted and forced to be designated as Elevens and were treated like secondary citizens to the Holy Britannian Empire. However, during the war, when many Japanese people were being hunted and slaughtered by the Britannian forces and their newest weapons, the Knightmare Frames, mysterious warriors clad in wolf-like armor appeared during times of great need and slaughtered the enemy forces.

The Japanese-turned Elevens referred to these warriors as 'Nihon no kiba' also known as the Fangs of Japan. But after Japan had surrendered, the warriors had disappeared into legend but some say that there were sightings of the warriors only in Area 11.

High atop one of the ruined buildings that was once the city of Shinjuku, a figure clad in black and red gazed at the Britannian city that was once the thriving metropolis of Tokyo. His raven black hair, crimson red eyes, and pale skin were added bonuses to his slightly feminine face. His black-red trench coat flowed against the wind as he brought his left hand up.

"Geez, seven years we've been here and the place is still trashed." Zaruba said. "Oi, Ren, when are you gonna call it a night and go back to Ashford already?"

Ren looked at the city a while longer before looking at the Madou Ring. "If you haven't sensed any Horrors then we'll go home but if I see any trouble by any Britannian harassing a Japanese, you know I'll have to intervene."

The Madougu released an exaggerated sigh. "Of course, well let's get going then. You need to be finished before morning arrives otherwise Miss Ashford will do another of her… 'punishments'."

Ren shivered at the memory. "Don't remind me, let's get this done and go home." He said before he jumped off the building and descended towards the ground, performing his nightly patrol such were his duties as a Makai Knight.

* * *

 **Code R Facility**

Deep within the bowels of a top secret military project, a glass tube filled with a luminescent green liquid held a human body within.

The body was that of a female in a white jumpsuit. The girl had long green hair and yellow eyes that opened when she felt a shift in the Ragnarok Connection. 'A new player has decided to join the field.' The girl thought as she inwardly grin. 'And it seems he's the one Marianne adopted.'

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** Brothers United! The Demon and the Knight!

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I thought that would take at least a few days to finish but I managed to get this done in only one. Pretty tired right now, mainly because I've been working out in order to keep myself prepared for when I go to Basic Training in the Army in October.**

 **Anyways, I gave you a hint on who one of the new Makai Knights would be. But I want your opinions on which Makai Armor should go to who.**

 **Still deciding whether or not this may or may not be a harem story. I mean come on, there's a lot of beautiful women in Code Geass so who wouldn't want one but I still need to decide pairings.**

 **Besides that, please review this story but no criticism or flames otherwise I will destroy you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of my GARO crossover. Now some are probably wondering who the new Makai Knights are gonna be and if they're part of a family line… Newsflash, bitches, they are not part of anything. There's no OCs for the other Knights, just characters from the Code Geass show. I'll only do OCs if there are no more spots to place for a Makai Knight.**

 **Anyways, I'm still debating on whether or not it may or may not be a harem story but I am going to be doing pairings so don't worry.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, GARO or Code Geass; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Brothers United! The Demon and the Knight!

* * *

 **Area 11, Ashford Academy, 2017 ATB**

At the prestigious Ashford Academy, a male student was running for his life, fleeing from the dreaded beings known as… fangirls.

"There he is!" A girl shouted.

"The Vampire Prince!" Another squealed in joy.

"Come back and marry me, cutie!" A third squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"Why bloody me?!" The male student, Ren Sanada, wearing the male Ashford Academy uniform questioned in pure unadulterated terror as he turned around a corner and hid behind a door. Listening for any more sources of footsteps, they eventually grew quieter and quieter.

The young man released a breath as he exited the room. For eight years, he has kept himself hidden from the eyes of the royal family mainly by dying his raven black hair a golden blonde as well as kept his birth name in forged documents that stated he was half-Britannian and half-Japanese. He even went as far to say that he was the heir to two families of his heritage.

Bringing his left hand up, the seventeen year old looked at the ring on his finger. "Zaruba, why didn't you warn me before hand?" He asked in irritation.

"For one, it was hilarious." Zaruba stated in amusement. "For two, I don't really see a problem in being swarmed by beautiful girls."

"Yet, all the guys here don't like an 'Eleven half-breed' messing with _their_ women." Ren deadpanned while air quoting.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war as you humans say." Zaruba quoted.

"I'm really starting to think you're secretly a pervert, Zaruba." The Makai Knight deadpanned before lowering his hand.

"Oi!" Zaruba called out.

"Shut up…" Ren stated as he walked towards the Student Council room.

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Student Council Clubroom**

Ren sat on one of the chairs surrounding the council table as he listened to one of his friends, an orange-haired girl with yellowish green eyes. She was very beautiful that much was certain and she was also one of the most popular girls on the school campus. Her name was Shirley Fenette.

"Shirley, you need to calm down. Lelouch is probably running some errands." The red-eyed teen reassured his friend.

"But you know that Lulu is always going out to gamble. He's probably doing it right now!" Shirley countered in worry.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head so much, Shirley. It doesn't suit that beautiful face of yours." A blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes and was a year older than both Ren and Shirley grinned at them. While Shirley was beautiful, this girl was drop-dead gorgeous with an hourglass figure, breasts that looked like they'd be in the D-cup variant, and she was the granddaughter of Ruben Ashford, the founder of Ashford Academy. This was Milly Ashford, the Student Council President and the girl with a record for throwing parties and festivals sometimes with the female part of the Student Council wearing rather skimpy clothing.

"Milly, why aren't you taking this seriously? You know Lulu is always running off gambling or sleeping in class." Shirley argued.

"Oh, but aren't those the sort of traits you like in your man?" Milly teased.

The orange-haired girl blushed at what the blonde had said. "T-that's not what I meant!" Shirley stuttered.

Ren tuned out the conversation between the two and looked over at the corner to see the third female member of the Student Council. She had dark green hair that she kept styled in a sort of messy bun with indigo eyes. She was pretty that was true but she was at least nowhere near the same level as Shirley and Milly. She wore a pair of wire-framed glasses and she seemed rather shy and timid.

"Nina, what do you think of this?" Ren questioned.

"Um…" The girl, Nina Einstein, blushed a bit at the attention she was getting. "I, uh… think Shirley is right."

Sighing, the red-eyed teen stood up. "Then I guess I better go get Lelouch and Rivalz before they cause a mess of problems for me, yet again." He said as he left the room, leaving the three girls inside bewildered.

"Why do you think Renny always leaves whenever Lelouch is involved?" Shirley questioned.

Milly suddenly had a sly grin. "Maybe he's trying to steal your dear sweet Lulu away from you."

"WHAT?!" The orangette exclaimed in shock while Nina seemed to blush greatly at the thought of Ren and Lelouch being together.

Meanwhile, the young Makai Knight suddenly felt a shiver up his spine. "I feel a need to prank a certain blonde for some reason…" He muttered before shrugging as he went outside to the Academy's courtyard and headed for the vehicle storage before getting on a motorcycle that he had custom-made from a particular movie that he liked. The two-wheeler was colored a midnight black laced with gold and silver colors. The front of the motorcycle was a bit bulky with four exhaust pipes sticking up at the rear. (Think of the Fenrir motorcycle from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)

Situating himself on the bike, Ren brought up a black motorcycle helmet with red trace lines and a silver visor. He revved the engine before he sped off to the street and towards the highway.

* * *

 **Highway - Lelouch's POV**

After defeating another spoiled and arrogant noble, Lelouch vi Britannia, now known as Lelouch Lamperouge, had collected a substantial sum of money from his high-risked game of chess. Ever since he and Nunnally were stripped of their rights and titles, they were sent to Japan to be political prisoners while their adopted brother, Ren, had escaped. They were sent to live at the home of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. During their stay, the vi Britannia siblings met the Prime Minister's son, Suzaku, and they formed a friendship with each other. They were happy during those days… until it all changed.

When Britannia began to invade Japan, the Prime Minister had ordered that every last man, woman, and child fought to the death against the Empire until he was found dead in his home, presumably by committing suicide. Lelouch, Suzaku, and a blind, crippled Nunnally were forced to wander the bloodstained grounds of what was once Japan. The former royal siblings were separated from Suzaku and had to live with their mother's old allies, the Ashfords.

Now, Lelouch made it his plan to completely wipe Britannia off the face of the Earth. He wanted revenge on his father for taking away his brother, his home, his old life, and his pride. While preparations for the day he would rebel against the Emperor was short, he was a patient man and he would wait until it was time to strike.

"That first move you made." His companion said bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts. Lelouch's companion was a young man in his late teens with blue hair and grey eyes named Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz asked.

"If a king doesn't lead how does he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch answered.

"What's with that?" Rivalz asked.

"With what?" Lelouch asked back curious.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asked.

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch answered before the sound of a horn got their attention freaking Rivalz out because a cargo truck was behind them.

"We're gonna die!" Rivalz shouted as he tried to move out of the way.

Suddenly the truck steered to the left and drove into a construction site and crashed into a building under construction.

"Uh, did we cause that?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't think so." Lelouch answered.

Lelouch got out of the passenger seat of the motorcycle and approached the side of the highway taking off his helmet.

"What the…" Lelouch muttered as he sees a strange light coming from an opening in the roof of the trailer connected to the truck.

"Oh man this sucks. Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." Rivalz said.

"Yeah, Rivalz come check this out." Lelouch said as he took off the glasses he was wearing.

Suddenly Lelouch notices a crowd forming as they took pictures or recordings of the site.

"All those idiots." Lelouch muttered.

Lelouch puts the glasses into his helmet before he tosses them into the passenger seat and runs off.

"Wait!" Rivalz shouted to the black haired teen as he ran towards the crash.

Lelouch reached the crash and tried to move a piece of metal that was blocking the door to the truck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch called out before he backed away seeing that it was useless.

Lelouch notices the ladder and climbs up it before he reached the top.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Lelouch called before he hears a voice say. "It's you. Finally I have found my…"

"But where?" Lelouch muttered as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

Lelouch looked into the open trailer and said "Are you in there?"

Suddenly the truck backs up and in the process caused Lelouch to fall into the trailer as the truck drove away.

"Stop I'm in here!" Lelouch called out but silence was his response.

"Uh, would you call that a hit and run?" Rivalz muttered.

Back in the trailer Lelouch looked around to find a ladder only to find nothing.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch muttered as he got ready to climb up a container.

"Stop the vehicle!" A voice shouted causing Lelouch to stop.

"Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once!" A voice said before gunfire is heard.

"Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"If I jump now I risk the chance of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-" Lelouch was interrupted when the door to the trailer opens and Lelouch took cover behind the container.

"Can you enter the subway via the Asuba route?" Asked a young woman with red hair and blue eyes as she took off her coat.

"Kallen, lets use it here, why not?" Asked the driver.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" The now identified Kallen shouted as she climbed into a cockpit.

"You're right." The driver relented.

'I've seen her before.' Lelouch thought.

Suddenly the back door to the trailer opens slightly and a Slash Harken shot out from the opening, crashing into a Britannian VTOL Gunship and causing it to explode.

"A Slash Harken?!" Shouted only of the Gunship pilots before the door fully opens revealing a red colored Glasgow.

"A Knightmare!" The same pilot shouted as the Glasgow jumped out and used its Land Spinners to drive backwards and stay close to the truck.

"Crap! These guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch said once the door closed.

Back outside, Kallen avoided the bullets fired from the two remaining Gunships and fired both of her Slash Harkens at them but one Gunship evaded a Slash Harken while the other wasn't so lucky and exploded.

"The rest of you back off, I'll take this guy." A new voice said as a VTOL carrying a Sutherland flew in.

"I can only assume you dug that relic out of some scrapheap." The Sutherland pilot said as he began to descend towards the ground as Kallen fired a Slash Harken at the Knightmare only for the Slash Harken to be intercepted by the Sutherlands as the pilot said "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland."

The Sutherland lands on the ground before its Slash Harkens return to their slots as the pilot continued saying "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

The Sutherland aims its rifle and fired a round at the red Glasgow damaging its left arm.

"Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed, run for it!" The truck driver said over the radio.

"But-" Kallen tried to say before gunfire from the radio stopped her.

Kallen tried to fire her left Slash Harken only for it to jam.

"No way! It's stuck!" Kallen cried.

"Second hand junk!" The Sutherland pilot said as he charged at the Glasgow armed with a stun tonfa but Kallen reacted by shoot the Glasgow's damaged left arm at the Sutherland hitting it in its tonfa before exploding and creating a smokescreen which allowed Kallen to escape.

"I'll admit, I really like your spirit, however..." The Sutherland pilot said as he gave chase.

* * *

 **Highway - Ren's POV**

The young Makai Knight noticed a column of smoke near Shinjuku and suddenly had a feeling that Lelouch was somewhere in that mess.

"Zaruba, I think something bad is about to happen." Ren told the Madou Ring.

"Yes, I'd recommend that you keep your identity hidden. I'm sensing a lot of Inga coming from that direction." Zaruba stated.

Ren hummed in agreement. "Let's get down there." With that said, the young Makai Knight drove off the highway which caused a few unhappy drivers to honk their horns at him then braked into a large warehouse complex. "Perfect place to hide the bike until I'm finished checking this place out."

"Which Makai Armor are you using this time?" Zaruba questioned.

"Garo would stand out too much, Crow would be too obvious, Zero is pretty much the same with Garo, and Dan is a bit too bright." Ren counted down. "What I need is one that relies on speed and agility."

"Ah, then Zen and Zoro are your best bets." The Madogu said.

Ren nodded before closing his eyes and focusing his inner mind to search for Zoro's daggers or Zen's scimitar. Eventually, he found Zen's sword and materialized the soul metal weapon out of his body, releasing a slightly grunt of pain as it left him. Grasping the sword, he slammed the blade down onto the ground, spun on his heel which cut open a dimensional rift beneath him, and outstretched his arms as dark red and gold armor pieces attached to his form. Each piece possessed a flame-like motif with the shoulders, gauntlets, and wolf ears being a bit spiky. On the sides of his helmet were small tusks by the teeth with silver eyes fully opened. His chestplate looked almost like the face of a demon. In his right hand, the sword had changed into the Flaming Scimitar, Zen's main weapon.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've seen the Flame Sword Knight." Zaruba said in remembrance.

"Let's focus on what's happening in Shinjuku, Zaruba." Ren said with his voice distorted a bit by the helmet.

"Alright." The Madou Ring nodded before Zen leaped into the air, landing on top of a damaged building then repeated the action as he made his way towards the unforseen battle.

* * *

 **Shinjuku**

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system, your mission is to locate the weapon they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them, recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now but you were born Elevens therefor the stench of these monkeys outta be a familiar one. If you want to earn the rights to carry arms then show some results. This is the opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia." Said the Captain of the Royal Guard and he was rewarded with the reply of "Yes, my lord!"

Underground drove the cargo truck with its driver wounded due to a bullet hitting him in the shoulder before the truck crashed alerting a nearby soldier.

"An accident? Or else..." Lelouch said when the trailer shook but he didn't notice the container getting loose.

"The tire's stuck." The driver muttered.

"Please Ohgi, find me." The driver said as he flipped a switch while his strength was weakening.

Back in the trailer, Lelouch sees the door opening and he hides while the soldier outside gets a good look at the container inside.

Back outside in one of the transport planes a soldier said "4-0-4 has sight of the target."

"Roger, prepare for recovery." Said the Royal Guard captain.

Back underground the soldier notices a person and runs towards him thinking that it was a terrorist.

"Now I can use this chance to climb up." Lelouch said as he walked towards the container before he sees a Britannian soldier spinning through the air towards him and sending a spin kick which Lelouch blocked but the force of the kick sent him to the ground.

"Are you Britannian?" Lelouch tried to say before the soldier grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

The mask of the soldier drops showing the soldier's mouth as he said "That's enough mindless murder!"

"Wait, I'm not one of-" Lelouch tried to say but the soldier didn't allow him to finish as he said "Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch shouted as he tried to kick the soldier but he jumped back giving Lelouch some space as he stood up.

"I'm not here by choice. And if that was poison gas then it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?" Lelouch said as he walked into the light showing the soldier his face.

"It can't be." The soldier muttered as he recognized the face unaware of the sparks coming from the container.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?" Lelouch growled.

"Lelouch." The soldier said catching Lelouch by surprise before he took his helmet off revealing a Japanese boy's face with brown hair and jade green eyes which Lelouch recognized.

"It's me, Suzaku." The now identified Suzaku said while Lelouch's eyes were wide in surprise and confusion.

"Y-you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a-"

"What are you saying?!" Lelouch said knowing what Suzaku was trying to say… before the container flashed and the rods pulled out.

Suzaku reacted quickly and shoved Lelouch to the ground covering his face with the mask he was given expecting poison gas… only for the container to open and reveal a woman with long green hair and yellow eyes.

"That's not poison gas. What is it?" Suzaku quietly said before the girl fell from the capsule.

Suzaku reacted quickly and caught the girl before she could hit the ground.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku. Poison gas, this girl." Lelouch said as he undid a strap on the mouth piece covering the girls mouth.

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing I swear." Suzaku said as he undid the straps on her legs before lights came to life behind him causing them to look to see ten Britannian soldiers wearing the uniform of the Royal Guard.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The Captain growled.

Suzaku ran up to him saying "But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders?" The Captain growled.

'This is bad. Poisonous situation, which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.' Lelouch thought.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievement, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist." The Captain said as he held a pistol in his hand.

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got caught up in all this mess!" Suzaku tried to reason.

"You insubordinate little! That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?" The Captain demanded.

"Yes but… but I can't." Suzaku said.

"What?!" The Captain growled.

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir." Suzaku said as he turned to face Lelouch.

"Very well." The Captain said as he points the pistol into the opening of the armor Suzaku was wearing.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard before Suzaku fell to the ground limp.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted to his fallen friend.

"Well Britannian school boy, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you secure her kill the student." Said the Captain.

"Yes my lord!" The soldier's replied.

What no one noticed was that inside the truck the driver was still holding onto life as he moved his hand to what looked like some switches.

"Death to Britannia… Long live… JAPAN!" The driver said as he pressed a button before the truck exploded sending smoke everywhere.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

As Ren in the Flame Sword Knight, Zen's armor continues to leap across the ruined buildings, he noticed the explosion a few meters away from his location. "What the hell?"

"Oi, Ren, I sense a Horror down there." Zaruba told the Makai Knight.

"Hmm, then it looks like we're going groundside." Ren responded as he dropped from the building and quickly sprinted inside with his enhanced speed. Once he arrived, he noticed that the smoldering wreckage of a trailer was all that was left and on the ground was a boy roughly the same age as him, dressed in a Britannian military outfit for soldiers.

"This boy… He's one of those Honorary Britannians." Zaruba said.

"I'm guessing the Britannians didn't care much for one of their own." Ren said with narrowed eyes as he checked the boy's pulse. "Well, he's still alive at least." He stood up. "We should probably drop him off-" Ren suddenly clutched his chest as an unbearable and burning pain lanced directly through his body. When the pain reached to its maximum, a bright white line flew straight from his chest and into the unconscious Japanese teenager.

"Oi, Ren, are you okay?!" Zaruba asked in worry.

"I'm alright…" The Makai Knight breathed heavily. "What just happened?"

"I don't know but I suddenly felt that Dan has left your body completely." Zaruba answered.

"Huh?" Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion before checking his inner mind and saw that the Madou Ring was correct, the White Knight, Dan was nowhere in his body. "That must mean…" He looked down at the Honorary Britannian.

"Yes, this boy is now the bearer of Dan." Zaruba said.

"Well, at least we found a new Makai Knight." Ren said with an exaggerated sigh. "Where's the Horror, anyways?"

"A few yards away but I'm also detecting a strange source of power in that direction as well." Zaruba answered.

"Then we better move." Ren stated as he took off, leaving the Japanese boy behind.

* * *

 **G-1**

"They got away?! And you call yourself the Royal Guard!" Growled a dark skinned man with no hair and blue eyes named General Bartley Aspirus.

"Forgive me, my Lord, the blast was mainly directed upwards but-" The Captain tried to say but Bartley interrupted him saying "Why do you think I only told you people about this?!"

"We'll continue the investigation." Said the Captain.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Said Clovis as he sat on the throne in the G-1.

"B-but your highness!" Bartley tried to say but Clovis interrupted him saying "If knowledge about her gets out then I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Britannian Empire, I command you: Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

* * *

 **Rooftops**

While Zaruba led him to the Horror signal, Ren noticed that Britannian Knightmares and soldiers were entering the Ghettos but the next sight infuriated him to no end. The Britannians began to gun down men, women, and children all of which were Japanese, they spared no one and some of them even had sneers and smug grins.

"Ren… we can't be involved with this right now." Zaruba told the Makai Knight.

Gripping the handle of his sword tightly, Ren gritted his teeth in anger before continuing on. "I could have stopped them… Why did you stop me?"

"You're the last Makai Knight. I won't allow you to die, Ren." Zaruba stated. "Until the other Makai Knights can be found and trained, you are the only one that stands between humanity and the Horrors still left on Earth."

Ren could only watch as the Britannian soldiers slaughtered countless Elevens- no, Japanese. The kin of his father being slaughtered by the kin of his mother. The irony of it all made him wish he wasn't born from both bloodlines but forgoed the thought as he focused on dealing with the Horror that hid amongst the ruins of the former Japanese city.

 **Underground Passage - Lelouch's POV**

Lelouch runs through the remains of a hall along with the girl before she snags her foot on a loose piece of the ground causing her to trip.

"What the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault isn't it?" Lelouch said as he held his face as he recounted Suzaku being shot in the back. "Not only that but Britannia, even killed Suzaku."

The sounds of battle went on as they walked through the halls before reaching a flight of stairs.

"Stay quiet, and stay here." Lelouch said as he crawled up the stairs only to go back down when he hears gunfire.

"Report?" The familiar voice of the Royal Guard Captain said.

"We only found Elevens here, sir." Said a Britannian soldier.

"You're sure of it? That exit came out here?" Asked the Captain with a slight growl.

"Yes, sir. It matches up with the map of the old city." The soldier said before the sound of a child crying was heard only for it to be silenced from a burst of a rifle.

Lelouch was horrified about a child being so carelessly killed before his phone goes off and Lelouch moved quickly to turn it off.

Only the Britannian soldiers heard it and dragged him and the girl from the stairs and slam Lelouch into the remains of a wall.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." Said the Captain.

"You scum!" Lelouch growled.

"Still you did well for a student but that's to be expected you're a Britannian. Unfortunately, my young friend, you have no future." The Captain said with a sick smile.

"Well, so this is where you were hiding." A distorted male voice called out from behind the Britannian soldiers. Everyone, including Lelouch and the girl, turned to look at the owner of the voice only to see a young man clad from head to toe in dark red-gold armor with a flaming wolf motif. Lazily perched on his shoulders was a strange sword with intricate red markings along the blade. The silver eyes of the helmet seemed to send a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Who the hell are you?" The Captain demanded as some soldiers aim their rifles at the red-gold armored individual.

The knight placed a finger on his armored chin as he hummed in thought. "Me? Well…" He soon looked at the Britannian Captain with a fierce glare. "I'm the guy who is going to kill you."

"How can a filthy Eleven like you kill us? You're outnumbered." The Captain said with an evil smile.

The knight then began to laugh in amusement which infuriated the Britannian soldiers. "True, I may be outnumbered…" He then directed his curved sword straight at them. "But you're completely outmatched."

"Men, kill this Eleven while I take care of the school boy." The Captain said as he focuses his attention on Lelouch.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." The knight said in a simple manner before dashing towards the Captain in a speed no human could ever possess. In a brief second, the wolf knight's blade was firmly embedded straight through the Captain's chest before he brought up a strange looking lighter, flicked it open, and ignited a green flame in front of the man's eyes as they changed into a pale green filled with black markings. "So I was right, you are a Horror."

"Damn you, Makai Knight!" Growled the disguised Horror while everyone was confused on what the hell was going on… before their Captain transformed into something that terrified them. The creature before them looked like a disfigured sack of flesh with hundreds of segmented razor sharp teeth, beady black eyes, and spike-like appendages on the top of its head. It had two sets of wicked claws that were laced with dried blood. A thorn-like tail appeared on its rear end. The Horror growled at the Makai Knight.

"Oh, it seems it's the Demon Trap Horror, Grevero. He likes to make sure his victims suffer before devouring them." The ring on the knight's hand explained which bewildered everyone, except for the Makai Knight and the Horror.

"Huh, then I should return the favor." The dark red-gold knight said as he outstretched his left hand, keeping his legs spread out a bit, and his sword hand raised up a bit and directed at the Horror.

Grevero merely growled before he roared which shook the building before it rushed at the Makai Knight swatting aside a Britannian soldier that was unlucky enough to be close before he died upon impacting the wall.

"Hmph…" The Makai Knight huffed before effortlessly avoiding the claw that was about to rake across his helmet. "You obviously need a crash course as to why I am called the Flame Sword Knight, Zen." He brought up his scimitar and deflected another claw swipe from Grevero then slashed the Horror across the chest, spraying red blood and a purple mist out of its body. The blood, thankfully, managed to not hit Lelouch or the girl or even any of the Britannian soldiers.

"Damn you!" Grevero growled as he swung his arm at the Makai Knight but he swung his sword and cuts the arm off at the elbow causing Grevero to roar in pain.

"I'm starting to get a little bored of you now…" Zen stated, unamused as he taps his shoulder with the tip of his sword then shrugs. "Oh well, I guess I better change into my true colors." He snapped his fingers and the sword that was in his right hand changed into a Chinese Tai Chi sword that he quickly rose skyward and swung it in a counterclockwise motion then swung down as a dimensional rift opened.

[Play Theme of GARO]

The armor he currently had on shot off, replaced by a golden set of slender and angular armor with a blood red scarf around his neck. The helmet's eyes opened to reveal blood red orbs as the silver teeth opened up to release a bestial roar. In his hands was a western styled broadsword that would put even the famed Excalibur to shame.

"GARO?!" The Horror shouted in fear at seeing the armor while everyone else was confused but Lelouch and the green-haired girl were in awe at the majestic, yet fierce looking golden warrior.

Behind Garo, the symbol for Golden Knight appeared in Japanese kanji that shined like a bright light while a wave of heat radiated from the armor. "Ougon Kishi… Garo." The distorted male voice of the knight unchanging as he unsheathed his sword, glaring at the Horror as he did so. "Allow me to cut the Inga from your body."

"DIE!" Shouted the Horror as he attacked much fiercer.

Garo merely stood there as the Horror slashed against his chest but the Golden Knight didn't even flinch from the attack. "Is that the best you got?" He asked before punching Grevero in his disfigured face. "Then I'll end this now."

The Makai Knight dashed towards the Horror at lightning speed before uppercutting it into the air then jumping above and slashing his Garo Ken down, effectively cutting the Horror in half before it exploded into black particles that were absorbed into the sword.

[End of song]

Garo turned his blood red eyes onto the frightened Britannian soldiers. "Leave… unless you wanna die as well."

The soldiers reacted in fear at what they saw and ran like the devil was chasing them.

"W-Who are you?" Lelouch asked as he stared into Garo's eyes.

"You still haven't recognized me?" Garo questioned with a raised eyebrow around his helmet before going into a thinking gesture. "Then again the armor does distort my voice."

"Obviously, kid." The ring on Garo's finger deadpanned.

Lelouch looked at the ring before his eyes widen because he recognized the ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" Lelouch asked.

"You still haven't figured it out, little brother?" Garo questioned in amusement. His armor scattered away, revealing Ren with his hair turned back into his raven black, crimson red eyes gazing at Lelouch with warmth. "It's been too long… Lelouch."

The exile Prince's eyes widen as he looked at Ren's face.

"Ren…" Lelouch muttered at seeing his brother.

"Ah, ah, I'm not Renald anymore if that's what you're going to say." Ren stated while holding up his right index finger. "I go by my birthname now, Ren Sanada." He looked at his adoptive brother with a smile. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say hello to you and Nunnally once I-" He was cut off when he suddenly felt the familiar pain in his gut once more causing him to collapse on his knees as he gasped for air.

"Where have you been?! Nunnally and I were worried about you after you ran out of the throne room wondering where you were!" Lelouch shouted as he glared at Ren.

"You're one to talk!" Ren retorted. "You've been hiding at the Academy all this time under mother's old surname!"

"How do you know that?" Lelouch asked.

"Simple, you didn't even notice it was me even when I dyed my hair blonde." Ren answered. "I mean I'm always in the Student Council room and you still never noticed."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and said. "I didn't think you'd dye your hair and go with a Japanese name."

"Well, I'm half-Britannian but it's amazing what you can do with forged documents." Ren said with a grin before he grunted in pain as he felt one of the Makai Armors inside his body begin to react to Lelouch. Soon enough, a silver line shot out of his chest and struck the former Prince.

"What just happened?!" Lelouch shouted in alarm.

Ren looked at the Madou Ring on his left middle finger. "Zaruba, which armor entered his body?"

"Hmm, it appears that it was the Silver Fang Knight." Zaruba answered.

"Zero? But why him, from my point of view, he's weak and scrawny." Ren said before looking at his brother. "No offense."

"None taken." Lelouch said.

"Well, you at least have two more Makai Knights as allies but I'd recommend you train them." Zaruba stated.

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." Ren turned his gaze onto the green-haired girl, who was staring intently at him. "But first…"

"Just who are you?" Lelouch asked the green haired girl.

"My name is C.C." The now identified C.C. said.

"You're name is C.C.?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a weird name." Ren deadpanned. "Why were those soldiers after you, anyways?" He questioned.

"It's because of what I have." C.C. answered.

"And that would be…?" Ren questioned, gesturing for her to continue.

"It's the ability to bestow anyone with a power no one has seen." C.C. answered simply.

Ren and Lelouch blinked at the green-haired girl for a moment. "Bullshit…" They both said in unison.

"And your ring talking is normal?" C.C. asked pointing at Zaruba.

"Fair point." Ren replied. "So what does this have to do about your ability?"

"The Power of the King which is different for each person be they kind-hearted or greedy it is different no matter who has it." C.C. explained.

"So that explains the strange source of power I've been detecting since we came here." Zaruba said.

"You can detect powers?" C.C. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I detected a strong surge in the flow mixed with the Inga in the air." Zaruba answered.

"Inga?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"Think of it as the negative emotions and dark feelings that emanates from humans." Ren explained. "Inga is the source in which Horrors can enter the human realm from Gates that lead to Makai."

"What are Horrors?" C.C. asked curiously.

"Demons that reside in the Makai Realm, they come from Gates and mostly go after a human with a high amount of Inga. Once the Horror finds a human with a lot of Inga, they possess them, corrupting their soul and use them to further their own ways of feeding off humans." Ren answered. "But the Gates of Makai have been sealed for over eighteen years now so the only ones to be worried about are the ones that currently reside in the human world."

"Just how many of these Horror's are there?" C.C. asked.

"You really don't want to know." Zaruba answer.

"Just be glad that there wasn't a whole army of them invading the Earth." Ren stated as a solemn expression appeared on his face.

"But how long will that last?" Lelouch asked getting Ren's attention. "I mean someone might find a way to unseal these gates and release the Horrors again."

"That's why the previous Golden Knight, Ren's father, along with a select group of Makai Knights gave their lives to seal the Gates." Zaruba stated. "If the seal is going to be broken then it is Ren's mission to find worthy bearers of the Makai Armors that reside in his body."

Suddenly an explosion went off and part of the roof fell four feet away from the three.

"It's not safe here…" Ren started before looking at Lelouch and C.C. "We need to evacuate this area, immediately."

Suddenly C.C. grabbed Lelouch's wrist and suddenly he started seeing things that he couldn't explain.

'What is this?' Lelouch thought as the images zoom past.

'I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different province, a different time, a different life.' C.C.'s voice was heard.

'The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?' As he heard this he suddenly hears his father's own voice say. "A convergence with the Ragnarok Connection? So the myth is beginning once again?"

Lelouch narrows his eyes as he said. "Yes. I hereby accept the terms of your contract."

After he said that Lelouch regained his senses and saw that nothing really happened before a wall exploded and a Britannian Sutherland entered the room.

"Geez, this keeps getting better and better…" Ren muttered in annoyance.

"What happened here, boys! And what are a couple of Britannian students doing in a place like this?" Asked the Sutherland pilot in a feminine voice.

Ren whistled. "Damn, she sounds hot." He complimented.

"Are you deaf! Answer me or I'll-!" She then fired her rifle which the bullets went around them making holes in the wall.

"Okay, let's try something else." Ren muttered before speaking in a calm and clear tone. "My name is Renaldo Estaban, my father is a duke."

"Nobility?" The woman muttered.

"The two next to me is my friend Alan Spencer and his sister Elena, children to another duke." Ren continued, gesturing to Lelouch and C.C, who followed along. "We'd very much appreciate it if you could escort us out of this mess. I promise you'll be well rewarded for your troubles."

A second passes before the back of the Sutherland's cockpit opens and a woman with tan skin, blueish teal colored hair, and yellow eyes. She was also strikingly beautiful as well and her cup size seemed to be the same if not a bit bigger than Milly's.

"Keep your hands in the air. I'll take out your I.D.'s." The pilot said as she approached them with a pistol in hand.

"Now then, hand over your Knightmare to us." Lelouch said catching Ren off guard.

"Really? You think that's gonna-" Ren was cut off when he noticed the red-rimmed eyes of the woman. "What the hell?"

"Ren, she's being controlled by some unknown signature." Zaruba told the Makai Knight.

"Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4." The pilot responded in an emotionless tone as she tossed the keys to the Sutherland which Lelouch caught.

"Uh… what just happened?" Ren questioned in confusion. He looked at Lelouch and C.C but same a brief glimpse of a bird-like sigil in his brother's left eye.

"That was the power of Geass." C.C. answered.

"So he essentially just forced this woman…" Ren gestured to the tanned-skinned Britannian. "To give him the keys to a Knightmare Frame?"

"Like I said, it's different for each person." C.C. said as she walked past the frozen pilot.

Ren halted for a few more seconds then looked at the woman. "She might be worth seeing sometime." He muttered before taking out a piece of paper, writing down his phone number, and placing it inside the woman's pocket. "Ja ne." He whispered in her ear before following after Lelouch and C.C.

"Did you really just give her your number?... In the middle of a warzone?" Zaruba asked as an explosion came from the distance which proved the ring's point.

"She interests me…" Ren stated before looking at the Madou Ring. "And you know that when I find something or someone interesting, I must have it." Then he shrugged. "Then again it's probably the previous Zen's influence clouding my mind."

"Hey, are you coming?" Lelouch asked from the back of the Sutherland.

"Well, I'm not staying here." Ren joked before he jumped onto the Sutherland. "Besides, I have to make sure you don't die. You are the new Silver Fang Knight after all."

"SIlver Fang Knight?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"Yes, that is what the Makai Knight, Zero is referred to as. You and an Honorary Britannian are now Makai Knights." Ren replied as he held the Garo Ken close to him. "As such, you need to be trained as ones."

"Wait, Honorary Britannian?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, a Japanese boy about our age with brown hair. He had a bullet hole in his back but he's still alive." Ren answered. "Apparently, the Makai Armor of Dan choose him."

"Suzaku?!" Lelouch shouted in surprise.

The Golden Knight raised an eyebrow. "He a friend of yours or something?"

"Yeah, we became friends when Nunnally and I first came to Area 11 before the war." Lelouch answered.

"I see…" Ren muttered before giving Lelouch a serious look. "Listen, Lelouch, if you and your friend are gonna be Makai Knights then the training you'll receive is grueling and difficult. Do you have the resolve to protect humanity from the threat of Horrors?"

"I do." Lelouch answered with conviction.

Ren then smiled proudly. "Excellent, once this is all over, we'll begin your training as soon as possible. Hope you like to exercise because we're gonna be fixing that scrawny ass look of yours."

"In short, welcome to Makai Knight hell." Zaruba stated in amusement.

"Oh boy." Lelouch muttered as he started regretting his answer.

"Don't worry, it's not like any trainees died from training to be a Makai Knight…" Ren started before going into a thinking posture. "At least, not to my knowledge."

'Again, oh boy.' Lelouch thought.

"I don't mean to be rude but I believe we should leave before your Geass wears off." C.C. said pointing towards the pilot.

"That's a good idea." Ren stated.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get out of here." Zaruba said.

The three got on the Sutherland with Lelouch in the cockpit where he drove off before the pilot could regain her senses.

* * *

 **Different location**

Somewhere in the Ghetto a Britannian tank was gunning down Japanese before a Slash Harken came out of nowhere and struck the tank rendering the vehicle useless before the Slash Harken returned to its user which was a familiar red Glasgow.

"Those damn Britannians!" Kallen growled with tears in her eyes.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" Asked a male voice.

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's alright I'll decoy them. Get the people out of here, the only ones that will be captured are those of us in the resistance!" Kallen said to the now identified Ohgi.

"I know but we're trapped! They've got us completely surrounded!" Ohgi said.

* * *

 **Different location**

The commandeered Sutherland drove through the battlefield that had consumed the Ghetto before stopping behind a building.

"Do you have any ideas?" C.C. asked.

"I'm going to try to call a friend to see what's going on with the news." Lelouch said as he took out his phone.

A second later Lelouch was answered by Shirley. "Lulu? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class you'll get held back."

"Well, while you guys are doing that, I need to get into some appropriate clothing." Ren stated as he unsheathed the Garo Ken, raised it skyward, and cut open a dimensional rift as Garo's armor encased his form once more.

While Ren entered his armor, Lelouch was focused on the Sutherlands computer as well as talking with Shirley saying. "Are you near a T.V.?"

"A T.V.?" Shirley asked.

"Sorry but this is important." Lelouch said.

"Hang on. Hey can I change the channel?"

"Huh? To what?" A new voice said.

"The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?" Lelouch said as he presses several buttons in the cockpit.

"News, uh lets see. There's nothing on… Traffic restrictions?"

"Why is it restricted?" Lelouch asked as a Britannian vehicle drove past.

"I don't know, they're not saying." Shirley answered.

'I get it. Once they finished everything off they'll release news that favors the military.' Lelouch thought before he notices several objects a kid would play with including a chess set.

"Oh, your gambling again aren't you!" Shirley accused. "I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is! I thought Ren was going to bring you back!"

"Yep. You caught me. By the way, tell my little sister I'm going to be home late tonight would you? Thanks." Lelouch said before he hung up.

"Having trouble with your girlfriend, little brother?" Garo teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lelouch said with a small blush which was hidden because of the cockpit.

"Well, then you won't mind if I sweep Ms. Fenette off her feet." Garo said with a hidden sly grin.

"Can we remain focused here!" Lelouch shouted.

The Makai Knight shrugged. "Sure, but what will you do about the terrorists?" He questioned.

"I believe I have an idea." Lelouch said with an evil smile.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Garo deadpanned.

"Probably not." Zaruba and C.C said in unison.

* * *

 **Different location**

In a different area of the Ghetto, a familiar red Glasgow fired its Slash Harken destroying a VTOL Gunship before two Sutherlands came up from behind her.

"It's our Glasgow friend." The pilot said with the same voice that she fought with on the highway.

Kallen drives off avoiding several bullets before she sees that she only had 30 minutes of energy left.

"Just thirty minutes left." Kallen muttered with a hint of worry.

"The west entrance! Use the tracks to move to the west entrance." A male voice said on her communication line.

"Who's this?! How do you know this code?!" Kallen demanded.

"That doesn't matter! If you want to win you're going to have to trust me." The voice said again.

"To win?" Kallen whispered before she did just that and jumped onto some train tracks.

"Okay what am I supposed to do now?" Kallen asked while the two Sutherlands were catching up as well as a training heading right for them.

"You pathetic Eleven. If you simply run away this hunt hasn't much a way to offer in the way of sport." The pilot of the lead Sutherland said as he was catching up.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win. Jump onto the train." The voice said before Kallen did just that while the lead Sutherland stops the train.

"You think you can get through that way hmm? If thats your plan then." The pilot said before he focuses his attention on the second Sutherland and said. "You go after the Glasgow."

"Yes, my lord!" The pilot said as the second Sutherland jumped over the first.

Before the Sutherland could react, a golden blur zipped past the Knightmare, effectively bisecting it in half before a figure clad in golden armor landed on top of the cockpit area of the Sutherland. In the figure's hand was broadsword that was beautifully crafted which the warrior used by burying the blade of the sword into the cockpit of the disabled Knightmare, blood coating the blade which the knight flicked off.

"What the hell! You bastard!" The lead Sutherland said as he aimed his rifle at the gold armored individual.

The knight held up its index finger and shook it a bit before the figure jumped high into the air then slashed off the lead Sutherland's arm that held the rifle. The golden figure backflipped high onto the top of a building as their red eyes glared down on the Sutherland.

"You son of a-" The pilot tried to say before he hears a feminine battle cry causing him to turn and see the red Glasgow rushing at him.

Thinking fast the pilot ejects from the Sutherland before the remains of his Knightmare fell to the ground.

"You saved me. But how were you able to take on two Sutherlands?" Kallen asked as she directed her attention towards where the golden armored individual stood.

The knight looked at Kallen before giving her a two-fingered salute and a wink before jumping off behind the building.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Kallen called out as the golden armored individual vanished from sight.

Garo hid behind a piece of rubble and released a breath. "That was a bit too close." He muttered before the Golden Knight stood up. "I'm so gonna get Lelouch back for this."

"Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?!" A familiar voice shouted towards the red Glasgow as several Japanese with weapons ran towards the Glasgow.

"What, he contacted you too?" Kallen asked.

"Sure did, and Yoshida's group should be here soon." Ohgi said before they hear static coming from the radio.

"Are you in charge?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ohgi answered unsure.

"Then I present to you the cargo of that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders." Lelouch said before they began opening the trailers… which revealed Sutherlands.

"All of this? But how?" Kallen whispered.

"Woman in the Glasgow." Lelouch said getting her attention. "Uh yes!?"

"Stay where you are. You're units going to run decoy, you got that?" Lelouch said.

"Understood." Kallen said unsure.

"Energy Filler status?" Lelouch asked.

"About fifteen minutes worth." Kallen answered.

"Then charge it. In ten minutes I'm going to contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch said before he turned off the radio.

"Zero, are you sure you're up for this?" A female voice said from around his neck which came from a pendant shaped like a woman wearing a wolf mask.

"Of course, Silva, I should really thank Ren for giving you to me." Lelouch said sincerely with a grin.

"Well, I have always been the Madougu for those who bear the title of Zero." Silva stated.

"Zero… I rather like that title…" Lelouch muttered with a dark grin.

* * *

 **Abandoned Building**

Blinking her eyes, Villetta Nu looked around to find that the Britannian students were nowhere in sight nor was her Knightmare. She growled in frustration and confusion, wondering where the students went and how her Sutherland was stolen.

The tanned woman decided to trudge back to the G-1 base in order to regroup with her comrades and procure another Knightmare Frame before she felt something in her pockets. Villetta pulled out a piece of paper that had a phone number as well as the Britannian student's, who said he was the son of a duke, name. There was also some writing on it as well.

" _Excuse us for not staying, we decided to return back on our own terms. You seem like a nice young woman so I wouldn't mind getting together for a coffee sometime. Here's my number and I hope to see you again, beautiful."_

Villetta blushed a dark red as she pocketed the phone number incase she needed to interrogate the boy, yeah that's right, interrogate. She said to herself as she continued onward to the G-1.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing? They've all had their IFFs removed, what if it's a trap?" Asked a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"The other side has total advantage in this war, they don't need to set any traps." Ohgi said from inside a Sutherland.

"Alright people let's get on the move, get to your assign points." Ohgi said before Lelouch called him through the radio saying. "P-1, can you move? It operates basically to what you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name!" Ohgi said.

The golden figure that had saved Kallen from before landed in the middle of the group, his sword sheathed in a golden scabbard. "The man on the radio shall not give you his name." The knight's distorted voice spoke. "However, I shall at least give you my name… I am called Garo."

"What kind of name is that?" Tamaki asked in an obnoxious tone.

"Do you wanna find out?" Garo questioned while turning his blood red eyes onto the resistance member.

"Uh, no thanks." Tamaki said slightly freaked at the red eyes.

"Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you within twenty-three seconds… shoot them through the wall." Lelouch said through the radio.

"Ah, he's out of his mind!" Tamaki said.

"You can either shut up and do it or I'll gut you here and now." Garo said while playfully messing with the handle of his sword. "Your choice."

"Everyone… double check your weapons." Ohgi said from inside the Sutherland.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Tamaki shouted.

"He has a loud mouth." Zaruba muttered which no one but Ren heard.

"I have a feeling this guy is gonna be a pain in the future." The Makai Knight quietly deadpanned.

Everyone got into position and waited before a few seconds later they opened fire with the wall crumbling and revealing 2 Britannian Sutherlands which fell to the ground filled with bullet holes and some blood coming out of some of the holes.

"An I.D. signal can become a double edge sword." Lelouch said with an evil smile.

"In which case, while the terrorists have the Sutherlands, they can basically blend in with the crowd." Ren muttered, impressed. "Well done, little brother."

"P-1, P-4, P-7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harkens toward three O'clock." Lelouch ordered.

"You heard him, do what the voice says." Ohgi said.

"Damn what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki asked.

"P-5 ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Quit calling me that!" Tamaki said in annoyance.

"Yep, total pain in the ass." Garo deadpanned as he watched the battle unfold from atop a building.

"More of a pain than Clovis?" Zaruba asked.

"Hmm… well, maybe not more so than Clovis but still a pain." Garo admitted.

The battle was slowly turning to the resistance's favor as they performed ambush after ambush and destroyed Britannian Knightmares, VTOL Gunships, and tanks.

"Now then, the enemy has five options. Your move." Lelouch said with a smile.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the battle before looking at the location of the G-1. "Just what will you do now, Clovis?" He said aloud.

"Probably something stupid since Clovis wasn't much of a strategist." Zaruba said.

"You've got a point there." Ren said. "He'll probably send out all of his troops but no one is that stupid… right?"

"Well that's a more stupid move than I expected." Lelouch said getting Ren's attention.

"Let me guess… he sent out all his troops?" The Makai Knight questioned.

"He did." Lelouch answered.

There was silence for a brief second before Garo facepalmed his helmet. "I am so ashamed to call that idiot brother, it almost makes me want to go straight to the mobile base and kill him myself for doing such a careless act."

"But this is something we can use to our advantage." Lelouch said with an evil smile before he took out a radio. "Q-1, do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes I have the map of the old town but there aren't any current landmarks." Kallen answered.

"It'll do." Lelouch said.

"What are you planning, Lelouch?" Ren questioned as he spoke from his Madougu.

"I plan on a little… ground removal." Lelouch answered.

Ren was a bit confused on what his brother meant but decided to watch and see Lelouch's plan unfold.

Ren watched as the resistance members went underground before every Britannian unit moved to the location which they were at… before the ground caved in and fell dropping everything with the Knightmares and vehicles being destroyed because of the cave in.

"So that's what he meant…" The Makai Knight muttered in awe. "He led the Britannian forces to the resistance's location but they didn't count on the enemy being below them. He used that chance to destroy the supports beneath and virtually wiped out every last one of Clovis's forces…" He grinned as he figured what Lelouch would say at the moment. "Checkmate."

"Another push and the checkpoint will fall." Lelouch said before he heard a voice say. "This is B-group reporting enemy presence."

"Reinforcements?" Lelouch muttered.

Garo managed to hear what his fellow Makai Knight had said as he looked at the battle below and saw a white-gold blur take out a squad of resistance Sutherlands. "A new model?" He muttered in confusion.

"Status?" Lelouch asked over the radio.

"Everyone ejected but they took out four units in nothing flat!"

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch asked.

"Just one. I think it's a new model! I've never seen anything like-AH!" The radio goes into static.

"What's happening out there?!" Lelouch demanded.

"It appears that Clovis had a trump card, Lelouch." Ren stated.

"Bastard!" A resistance member shouted as he another another one piloting a Sutherland fired on the white-gold Knightmare only for the bullets to ping off some form of energy shield.

"What?! It reflects bullets?" Lelouch said in surprise.

Ren whistled in amazement. "That's pretty impressive…" He looked at the Madou Ring on his finger. "You think I could get one of those if I played soldier for Britannia?"

"Unless your skills as a devicer are on the same level as whoever is piloting that Knightmare then maybe." Zaruba answered.

"N-4, N-5 when the rear units arrive surround that thing." Lelouch said.

"Got yah." said a resistance member before a second later a new voice said. "We can't stop it!"

"N-Units, what is it?" Lelouch asked but was responded with static.

"Pull them back, Lelouch. At this rate, the Sutherlands are no match for this type of Knightmare." Ren ordered.

"Any unit that can hear me, pull back now!" Lelouch said only to be met with static.

Sighing, Ren unsheathed his Garo Ken. "Do you still have the Glasgow's position?" He asked.

Before Lelouch could say anything a Slash Harken comes out of nowhere and pulling up… was the white-gold Knightmare. "What!" The former Prince exclaimed in shock as he used his Sutherland's landspinners to drive back while he fired his rifle at the new Knightmare.

"Lelouch!" Ren called out as he soon spotted the white Knightmare attacking the Sutherland his brother inhabited.

"You mean this thing is what's ruining my plans?!" Lelouch said as the white-gold Knightmare pushed the Sutherland back even though it's pushing back with all its might.

"Lelouch, pull back now! You're no match for that Knightmare!" Ren called out in distress.

Before Lelouch could respond the ground beneath their feet causing both Knightmares to start dropping to the floor under them… and then the floor under that, and the floor under that and so on and so forth.

"That's probably gonna leave a mark…" Ren muttered before vaulting off the building he stood on and landed on the ground in a crouch. "Lelouch, try to get away from that Knightmare, I'll be there and hold it off for as long as I can."

"I've no choice I've got to get out of here!" Lelouch said as he regained his bearings from the multiple falls.

"Lelouch, above you!" Silva shouted and Lelouch looked up to see the white-gold Knightmare spinning through the air before sending a kick which Lelouch blocked with the Sutherlands right forearm but the force of the kick sent the Knightmare flying.

"That's got to hurt!" Zaruba muttered.

"We need to hurry!" Garo declared. "I will not allow my brother to die here!" He quickly picked up on his speed, secretly hoping that the Makai Armor he currently wore would hear his plea and grant him the power he needed to defend Lelouch from the current threat.

Before Garo could move, the familiar one-armed Glasgow attacks the white Knightmare but its punch was easily caught.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor!" Kallen said before she fired a Slash Harken only for it to be caught by the other hand.

Kallen gasps in surprise before the white Knightmare shattered the Slash Harken and damages the arm to the point it came off at the elbow while electricity shot through her cockpit.

Kallen activates the ejection seat sending the cockpit flying.

As Kallen flew through the air, Lelouch's Sutherland drove away hoping to get away from the white-gold Knightmare.

'I must remember, the most important element in battle is the human one.' Lelouch thought.

Before Lelouch could react, the white-gold Knightmare managed to catch up to him and disable his Sutherland, Garo dashed in front and sliced off the Knightmare's right arm with his Garo Ken. Flipping a bit in the air, the Golden Knight landed a few feet away from the Britannian Knightmare, sword poised for battle.

"Lelouch, run now." Garo commanded from the link between their Madougu.

"Right." Lelouch said before activating the Sutherland's ejection seat, sending the cockpit flying and leaving both Garo and the white-gold Knightmare.

The Makai Knight glared hard at the Knightmare with his blood red orbs scanning all over the frame for any weak points. "Zaruba, any ideas?"

"Hey, I only know how to beat Horrors, kid. But if you want my opinion, this thing is faster than Sutherlands and a lot more agile as well. I'd be careful." Zaruba replied.

"Right." Garo acknowledged as he readied himself for the inevitable battle.

'Just who is this guy? He managed to cut off the Lancelot's right arm like a knife through butter.' The pilot thought as he saw Garo getting ready.

"I was impressed by your little display." Garo commented to the Lancelot's pilot with his distorted voice. "That sort of skill is quite useful if we weren't enemies right now, I'd say that you'd be a perfect Makai Knight."

"Makai Knight?" The pilot muttered before he pushed that to the back of his mind and fired his Slash Harken at the Makai Knight.

Garo saw the attack coming and merely weaved right by it then raised his Garo Ken, brought it down, and slashed the anchor from the cable. He turned his fierce-looking eyes onto the Lancelot's own then released a roar with the silver teeth on his helmet moving in tandem with his mouth. The Golden Knight lunged at the Knightmare with his sword directed forward, ready to pierce through the machine's head.

The Knightmare dodged the attack and swats Garo away sending him crashing into and through a building.

The Makai Knight stood up, ignoring the agonizing pain in his body as he growled at the Lancelot. "I'll destroy you for that!" He declared before placing the blade of the Garo Ken to his Madou Ring's teeth. "Zaruba!" He commanded and the Madougu obliged by biting down on the blade while Garo dragged it across as green Madou Fire fully encased the blade. He held it in a two-handed stance then lunged at the white-gold Knightmare, roaring as he does so.

The Knightmare stood there for a second before firing a Slash Harken into the ground where it propels the Knightmare into the air and dodging Garo before it fired a hip mounted Slash Harken which struck the ground behind Garo and sending him flying through but the gold armored individual lands on a wall on his feet before he kicks off and flew at the Lancelot and slashed across its chest and Garo thought he could hear a man crying in anguish.

"Ren, I sense a Makai signature in that Knightmare." Zaruba told him.

"What? Impossible, only Priests or…" Garo's eyes widened in realization as he glanced at the cockpit and knew what he had to do to find out. With the Madou Flames still engulfed on the blade of his sword, the Golden Knight dashed at the Lancelot's legs then sliced them both in half, causing the white Knightmare to fall straight to the ground. Garo quickly landed on the cockpit then tore open the hatch using his armor's enhanced strength as his eyes widened in shock when he saw the same Japanese boy looking at him with both defiance and a bit of fear. "Why…? Why are you…?" He muttered in confusion.

Suzaku looked at Garo with a confused expression as to why the gold armored individual hadn't killed him yet.

"Why is it that you are here?" Garo questioned, anger coming from his distorted voice. "You've been granted a great honor of being the bearer of the Makai Knight, Dan, so why are you siding with these murderous pigs!?"

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked.

Garo sighed before he placed his golden clawed gauntlet onto Suzaku's chest. "Release!" The Golden Knight declared and in a flash of light, a white staff with silver accents came out of Suzaku's body then landed into his lap. "That weapon… is the symbol of you being a Makai Knight… just like your friend."

"Ren, I'm picking up a large concentration of Inga!" Zaruba said alarmed.

"What?!" Garo exclaimed in surprise. "I thought there was only one Horror here!"

"It seems I was wrong. There are two more that seemed to have been hidden by the Grevero." Zaruba said before he was silent for a few second. "And the closest is at a warehouse full of people!"

"Nani!" Garo and Suzaku exclaimed in Japanese.

"Damn it…" Garo growled before turning to Suzaku. "If you want to know what being a Makai Knight is then you will listen to what I say and take this with you." The Golden Knight brought out an intricate silver bracelet that looked like a coiled up demon and held it out to Suzaku. "Take it and become the White Knight."

Suzaku was quiet for some time before he relented and nodded his head.

"Good." Garo looked at the Madou Ring on his finger. "Zaruba, where are the two Horror signatures positioned?"

"One is in the Britannian mobile base while the other was at a the warehouse which is closer." Zaruba answered.

"Alright," The Golden Knight looked at Suzaku. "You will take care of the one at the mobile base, I will find the one at the warehouse." He rummaged through a satchel on his waist before handing the Honorary Britannian a Madoubi Lighter. "Use that in front of a person's face. If their eyes turn pale green and have black markings in them, slay them. Don't even hesitate."

"Why would I have to do that?" Suzaku asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because a Horror will try to trick you into believing that they are still human. In reality, if you treat a Horror as a human then you will die quickly as a Knight." Garo explained in a stern tone. "So you better not hesitate, there is no reasoning with a Horror and they will show you no mercy."

"What the hell are Horrors?" Suzaku demanded.

"Demons from the Realm of Makai that feed on humans." The Madou Bracelet on Suzaku's wrist explained. "They tend to hide and wait in a Gate to find wicked humans with a large amount of Inga. Once that happens, they possess the human, corrupting their soul, and using the body as a disguise so they may feed on humans in secret at night."

"What the heck is this?" Suzaku asked caught off guard by the talking bracelet.

"So you are the new Byakuya Kishi, eh?" The bracelet questioned. "I am called Goruba, I serve as the Madougu for those who possess Dan."

"Dan?" Suzaku muttered.

"Yes, the Midnight Sun Knight, Dan or commonly known as Dan, the White Knight." Goruba answered. "Since you now possess the Dan Spear, you are the bearer of Dan."

"Just what is going on?!" Suzaku demanded not understanding anything.

"You'll understand once you and the other Makai Knights I find are together but for now, follow Goruba's instructions and find the Horror. Your Madougu will explain to you how to summon your armor when you need it." Garo stated before vaulting into the air, landing on a building as he ran across the rooftops towards the Horror signature.

"Is it alright to leave him behind?" Zaruba asked.

"In all honesty, no, but as some would say, learn experience on the go." Garo answered.

"You're right. It's just that I feel that something bad is going to happen in the next few days." Zaruba said as Garo jumped across a building.

"Well, whatever it is…" The Golden Knight landed in a crouch as he gazed down at the abandoned warehouse before noticing a Britannian platoon was approaching it. "We'll deal with it, Zaruba."

"Do you think you can handle those guys... and that tank?" Zaruba asked as a Britannian tank drove up and crashed through a large door.

"Come on, this is me, the guy who took on a pretty advanced Knightmare Frame and won." Garo answered with a grin behind his helmet before dropping from the ruined structure he currently was one.

"Though in his defense you did cut off its right arm when he was focused on Lelouch." Zaruba said.

"Shut up." Garo said as he walked towards the group of Britannians, who were more focused on the people inside.

* * *

 **Kallen's POV**

Kallen was worried and waited for death only for all to halt as they hear Clovis say. "Attention all forces, cease fire at once. I, Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

Kallen sighs only relief only to widen her eyes in horror as the commander said. "Fuck this! These Elevens aren't even worth the air they breath!"

The commander drew a pistol and took aim at a random person… Kallen.

The pistol goes off and a bullet sailed through the air towards the redhead but before it could reach her, the bullet was cut into two which flew past the resistance members and any Elevens as the split rounds hit the end wall. The one responsible was a familiar figure in golden armor themed after a wolf, his beautiful broadsword held in a cutting motion as he glared at the Britannians.

"Glad I made it in time…" The golden figure's distorted male voice echoed in the warehouse before he glanced back at Kallen, blood red orbs bearing into her blue ones. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes" Kallen answered as she looked at the gold armored individual.

"Good, I was worried about you." Garo admitted as he focused his glare back on the Britannians.

"Who the hell are you!?" The commander demanded.

Garo brought out his Madoubi Lighter, flicked it open, and ignited it as the Madou Flames shined in the near darkness while the commander's eyes took on a pale green with black markings surrounding his pupils. "You know exactly who I am… Horror."

"Horror?" Kallen muttered.

"I should have expected no less… Garo." The commander growled before to everyone's horror (Pun intended) he transformed. The creature looked like a stereotypical devil from the bible but it resembled a Yin-Self Horror only a crimson red instead of the deep black. It's green eyes flashed in rage at the Makai Knight as it screeched at him.

"Ah, it's Noul, a rather interesting one this guy is." Zaruba said. "He tends to massacre a lot of people then devours the bodies. Usually, he'd go after pretty girls and… well, that's something you really don't wanna know."

"Then this fucker I'll take great pleasure in killing." Garo declared.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

"This monster was our commander?!" Shouted another soldier.

"Move… if you don't wanna die." Garo ordered.

The Britannian soldiers did just that and moved to the far sides of the building with even some soldiers moving into the crowd of Japanese.

"Well, now that makes you the second Horror I'm about to kill today." Garo said, unsheathing his blade once more.

"No, because I will kill you and then all of these humans!" Noul roared as he rushed at Garo.

The Golden Knight quickly brought up his Garo Ken, blocking a claw strike then struck the Horror in the gut with his armored knee. Noul released a gasp of pain before Garo slammed his elbow on the back of the Horror's head, sending him face-first into the ground.

"You can't beat me…" Garo stated, a bit bored. "I've fought many Horrors that would say they would kill me but I'm still standing and they're… well, dead."

"But you won't beat me." Noul said before grabbing Garo by the throat and flew up before throwing him towards the ground and slammed right on top of him with the force sending the sword skidding across the ground.

"This isn't good." Zaruba muttered.

"Yeah…" Garo gritted his teeth in pain. "No, shit…" He quickly flipped himself up on one hand then got into a hand-to-hand stance. "Let's see what you got, ugly!" He declared before rushing at the Horror. The two delivered fierce punches and kicks to one another which would kill a normal human.

Kallen was in awe at Garo's fight before noticing the Garo Ken on the ground.

Garo blocked a side kick but was unprepared for an overhead chop that struck the side of his helmet, disorienting him for a bit. When he shook away the slight concussion, he was met with a crimson fist that impacted his face, sending him flying towards a wall and crashing right into it. "That's gonna hurt later on…" Garo muttered.

"I'd be more careful about the Horror flying at you." Zaruba said.

"Eh?" Garo exclaimed in shock only for two fists to impact his abdomen causing the Golden Knight to gasp out as he slumped to the ground holding his stomach. "Bastard…!" He snarled at the Horror.

"This is where you die, Garo." The Horror said only to roar in pain when the tip of a sword appeared from its chest and Garo recognized it to be his Garo Ken.

"How the…" He started before noticing who was wielding it. "You!" He said in shock.

"Why don't you take on someone your own size!" Kallen growled.

"Why don't you die!" Noul shouted as he swats Kallen away where her back crashed into a wall before her body fell to the ground unmoving… while Noul's back was facing Garo which also revealed the hilt of his Garo Ken.

He didn't know why or how, but he suddenly felt a flash of rage come over him when he saw the redhead hurt. Roaring in pure anger, Garo dashed at the Horror and gripped the hilt of his sword then with unadulterated strength, slashed Noul's upper body vertically in half as the lower legs walked for a then collapsed on the front. The Golden Knight turned away, flicking his sword before sheathing it back into its scabbard. Once it clicked into place, the Horror's body exploded into blackish purple particles.

Garo turned his attention to Kallen's unconscious form as he quickly ran over, dropped to his knees, and held her in his arms. "Oi, are you okay?" He asked, shaking her a bit. Suddenly, he felt another of the Makai Armors react towards the girl and soon enough, a bright red line shot out of his chest and into Kallen's own.

"It seems Yaiba has chosen this one to be a Makai Knight." Zaruba stated.

"Wow… that's three in a row and this is the first time I'm meeting a female Makai Knight at that." Garo muttered in awe. "Even more impressive is that she actually managed to pick up a soul metal weapon… she must have an impressive willpower to block out thoughts of the Garo Ken being heavy.

"What just happened?" Ohgi demanded.

Garo glanced at the resistance members, Japanese, and Britannian soldiers. "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe what I say in the first place." He stated. "But what you just saw right now was a Horror, a demon that devours humans."

"We just saw our commander transform. I'm not sure what to believe." Said a Britannian soldier.

"Well, for your own safety, you will forget what happened here…" Garo stated before he held Kallen in a bridal carry. "But this girl is coming with me."

"Just who do you think you are taking her?" Asked Tamaki.

"Makai Knight, Garo. The reason why I am taking her is because she is now the bearer of a Makai Armor as well and as such, I am going to train her and a few others as well to become Makai Knights." The Golden Knight answered.

"Ren, we still have one Horror to deal with." Zaruba said to Ren telepathically.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I must check on the progress of another Knight-in-training." With that said, Garo sped off faster than their eyes could see.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the G-1 - Suzaku's POV**

Suzaku stood next to the remains of the Lancelot as it lied where it stood when Garo damaged it though for some reason Suzaku believed that he might face a… crazed scientist.

"MY PRECIOUS LANCELOT!" Screamed Lloyd Asplund, also known as the Earl of Pudding by some. He collapsed on his knees in front of his precious Knightmare while his assistant, Cecile Croomy walked up to Suzaku.

"Are you okay, Suzaku? We've lost contact shortly after that weird golden knight managed to knock down the Lancelot." Cecile wondered in concern but when she mentioned that last part, Lloyd sobbed louder.

"I really don't know." Suzaku answered as he watched Lloyd sob before he slowly turned towards Suzaku… with a look full of rage.

"You did this!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lord Asplund, this isn't Private Kururugi's fault!" Cecile reprimanded the Earl of Pudding. "We had no idea there was some sort of individual with a set of cybernetic armor capable of outmatching a Knightmare."

"True, but what has me puzzled is how he was even able to go toe to toe with my Lancelot." Lloyd muttered.

"Whoever that person was, they're quite skilled in sword combat and that speed as well as the agility could even keep up with the Lancelot." Cecile said.

"BUT STILL HOW CAN A HUMAN GO UP AGAINST A KNIGHTMARE TO BEGIN WITH?!" Lloyd cried as he started pulling his hair.

"I don't know, that's just one of the many mysteries that may not be answered." Cecile stated while sighing at the Earl of Pudding's attitude.

"And those readings." Lloyd said as he had a thinking look. "From what the Lancelot transmitted that armor produced more energy that it could power all of Pendragon for centuries."

This brought shocked expressions from both Suzaku and Cecile.

"Impossible, there's no way armor like that can produce that much power." Cecile exclaimed in disbelief.

"I agree that it is scientifically impossible but so is a human going up against a Knightmare with just a sword." Lloyd said.

"You're not gonna suggest trying to capture that man, are you?" Cecile questioned.

"Not at this moment… not with the Lancelot like this." Lloyd said as he turned towards the remains of his Lancelot before he slumps his shoulders with a groan.

Cecile could only sigh at the man's behavior while Suzaku looked at the Madou Bracelet on his wrist.

Cecile takes notice of the bracelet and said. "Hey Suzaku, where did you find that?"

"Oh, uh, it's an old family heirloom." Suzaku quickly answered with a nervous grin.

"That's strange because we never saw that when we were treating your wounds." Cecile pointed out.

"Uh, because I kept it in a second pair of pants." Suzaku said.

"You only had one pair of pants when we found you and even after we treated your wounds." Cecile deadpanned.

Suzaku sighed, figuring there was no way out of it. "Okay, I got it from that golden knight." He admitted.

"You what?!" Cecile said in surprise while Lloyd was focused on the damaged Lancelot.

"Well…" Suzaku backed up a bit from the woman. "He said that I was some kind of 'Makai Knight'." He answered. "He even gave me this." He presented them the Dan Spear.

"And you just accepted it?!" Cecile shouted.

"Well… he said it was apart of me." Suzaku said. "He also said that there was some kind of creature called a Horror here." He scourged his pockets and brought out his Madoubi Lighter. "I have to use this in front of a person's face in order to know if they're a Horror or not."

"He told you that?" Cecile deadpanned.

"It's not a lie, woman." Goruba said on Suzaku's wrist.

"DID THIS THING JUST TALK?!" Cecile shouted.

"Yes, I talked. I am Suzaku's Madougu, Goruba." The Madou Bracelet introduced himself. "Now if you don't mind, we must find the Horror. I sense it nearby."

"Where?" Suzaku asked confused.

"I believe it is coming from the G-1, I also detect another Makai Knight. It must be Zero." Goruba said.

Before Suzaku could say anything he notices a gold blur jumping from roof to roof and Suzaku realized that it was Garo.

"Ah, Garo has arrived. If you want to prove yourself to be a Makai Knight, I suggest you find the Horror and kill it before either Zero or Garo deals with it." Goruba told his master. "What I mean is, you are basically a Knight-in-training. Garo is essentially your teacher right now and he's expecting you to show some progress, boy."

Suzaku was unsure on what to do before he decided to just go with his gut and ran off towards where Garo was going.

* * *

 **Lelouch's POV**

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked with a neutral tone.

"Very, well done." Lelouch said from the shadows.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballets, or maybe perhaps a nice game of chess." Lelouch said.

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch said as he took his helmet off and tossed it to the side and said. "Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys, of course I would always win."

"What?" Clovis muttered.

"Don't you remember? At the Aires Villa." Lelouch said as he stayed in the shadow.

"Who are you?" Clovis growled.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said as he walked out of the shadows and Clovis stood up with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, it has been a long time, brother." A familiar distorted voice said, causing the two to turn and see Garo carrying an unconscious Kallen in his arms. "I'm sure you remember me, Clovis."

"Who are you?" Clovis demanded.

Garo's helmet disappeared, revealing a face that caused Clovis's eyes to nearly bug out. Familiar raven black hair, crimson red eyes, and a grin once belonging to child that held a sword. "Recognize me now, brother?" Ren questioned.

Clovis's eyes widen again at seeing his two younger siblings that he thought dead.

"The eldest born son of the late Consort, Lelouch vi Britannia"

"And the adopted son of the late Empress, Renald vi Britannia, now known as Ren Sanada." Ren and Lelouch gave a mocking bow to Clovis. "And we have returned, dear brother."

"I'm overjoyed Ren and Lelouch. They said you vanished after Lelouch and Nunnally were sent away and they also said that they died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should head back to the homeland at once." Clovis said only for Lelouch to say "So that you can use me as a tool for diplomacy."

"And I seem to recall that our 'father' disowned me and wanted me to be a servant." Ren growled as he placed Kallen's unconscious form against a wall before turning his cold, red eyes onto his older brother. "Forgive me, if I seem reluctant and rather frustrated to go back."

"It seems you forgot why we were used as tools and why Ren was about to be used as a slave." Lelouch said causing Clovis to widen his eyes in realization.

"That's right. It's because our mother was killed." Lelouch said.

"Mother held the title of Knight of Honor but was a commoner at birth. No doubt the other Imperial Consorts held in their contempt." Lelouch explained.

"And I was considered a half-breed to the Britannian nobles after my true origins were revealed and while I was still in Pendragon, I heard the comments, they called our mother a 'half-breed witch' and even had the nerve to say that she was an 'Eleven-sympathising whore'." Ren chuckled before glaring at Clovis. "The guy who said that… Let's just say that he never appeared in public ever again."

"Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I know full… you people killed my mother!" Lelouch said.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis said with fear.

"Then tell me everything you know. They truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" Lelouch questioned before his Geass took full effect.

"My brother and sister Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia… they can tell you." Clovis said in a monotone voice.

"They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch said.

Ren's eyes were wide in shock. "Cornelia…?" He muttered in surprise. "Why her…?"

Clovis just remained silent signalling that he knew nothing.

"That's all that you know, isn't it?" Lelouch said before his Geass wore off.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis said in fear.

"I believe you." Lelouch said as he lowered the pistol only to aim it point blank at Clovis's head saying. "However..."

"You can't! We may have different mothers but are still blood!" Clovis said in fear.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands a little dirty." Lelouch said before pulling the trigger and a bullet tears through Clovis's head.

"Ren, I sense a Horror nearby." Zaruba said before they hear a groan causing them to turn to see Kallen regaining consciousness.

"Oh shit…" Ren muttered then all of a sudden, Suzaku bursts into the command room. "Double shit…"

"What the…" Suzaku muttered as he saw Kallen, Ren, and Lelouch with the latter holding a pistol… next to the body of Clovis… that was standing up with the bullet hole in his head.

"Suzaku, take a note or get your ass over here." Ren said before turning his gaze back to Clovis, who fully stood up. "You're about to meet a Horror." He reached into his armor and brought out a sort of rotation device with two heads then he spun it, releasing a sound that resembled a jack-in-the-box. The moment it stopped, Clovis's eyes took on a red shade while markings appeared like scars on his face. "A Madou Horror." He gritted his teeth.

"Madou Horror?" Kallen asked as she stood up slightly disoriented.

"Oh yeah, crash course time." Ren said before placing his hand on Lelouch's chest first then in a brief lightshow, two short swords appeared in the exiled Prince's hands. "Silva will give you the rundown on how to fight as a Makai Knight." The Golden Knight turned his attention to Kallen, kneeled down in front of her, and placed a hand on her chest with both of them blushing while it happened. "Sorry, but this is the only way to get your weapon." Repeating the process, a scythe with a crimson red shaft and a silver curved blade appeared in Kallen's hands then placed a choker around her neck with a dragon-like rosary on it. "Fera will help you, now stand up."

"Fera?" Kallen muttered as she stood up.

"Hello, Kallen-chan, it's so good to meet my new Makai Knight." The Madou Rosary introduced in a bubbly female voice.

"What the?!" Kallen exclaimed, caught off guard by the Rosary talking.

"You'll get used to it later on." Ren deadpanned as his helmet appeared back on his head as he, Lelouch, and Suzaku readied their weapons against the Madou Horror in front of them.

"You humans are such weak fools that don't deserve life!" The Horror growled as he transformed.

His entire form was strangely human-like covered in bony armor. His head morphed into that of a demon that possessed three horns, one on his forehead and two on the sides of his skull, red eyes that glared at the four Makai Knights in the room. A pair of segmented bone-like swords materialized in his hand.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen one of these things but I thought all of the Madou Horror plants were destroyed?" Zaruba questioned.

"Apparently, there was a survivor." Ren responded, tightening the grip of his sword.

"There is more of us than you think!" The Madou Horror growled.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Really? I hardly believe that." He stated.

"You Makai Knights think you've won… but the war has just begun!" The Horror roared before lunging at the four.

Ren quickly shoved his unprotected comrades and was grappled by the Madou Horror. It pushed him all the way back and crashed out of the G-1, both Garo and the Horror landing on the ground in a crouch.

"You are weak just like your father!" The Horror growled before he slammed Garo into the ground three times and slammed him into one of the legs of the G-1.

"Don't you… dare… mock my father!" Garo roared as he lunged at the Madou Horror, shoulder bashing the demon as it crashed into the ground. "You three, get down here!" He commanded to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen. The three obliged by dropping down with Lelouch having a bit of difficulty due to his lack of stamina.

"Do you know how to summon your armors?" Zaruba questioned.

"Summon armor?" Suzaku muttered before Garo was thrown through the air and crashed through a building.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Garo cried out. "I'm getting my ass kicked here! Give me some support!"

"Suzaku, point the tip of the Dan Spear out in front then draw a circle." Goruba told the Japanese boy.

"Zero, raise your blades skyward and rotate them in opposite directions of each other." Silva told Lelouch.

"Kallen-chan, swing your scythe around you." Fera told the redhead.

The three did just as they were told, cutting a dimensional rift with their respective weapons, and a set of armor attached onto their bodies.

Lelouch was covered in silver armor that bore a slight resemblance to Garo's own but a bit more bulky. There were a few midnight blue accents on his armor specifically the belt, shoulder pauldrons, helmet, and gauntlets. His helmet took on a fierce but serious look with curved ears on the top and what looked like elf-like protrusions behind the silver ears. His eyes were shadowed but there was a faint outline of dark red that could be mistaken for black. His dual sabers turned more curved and intricate with curved handguards and a red line along the blades.

Suzaku was encased in pristine white armor that possessed ornate Japanese themes, giving it the appearance of ancient Japanese armor. Unlike the other Makai Knights, his helmet didn't have any of the teeth that appear on the helmet. On the forehead was an ornate vertical horn that gave it the appearance of a royal knight. His steel grey eyes glared at the Madou Horror. In his hands was the Dan Spear with an intricate pole and the speartip looking a bit like a halberd.

Kallen was covered in bright red armor that was covered in blue diamonds on each part of the armor. There were gold accents on her chest and arm guards while silver accents were on her waist and knees. Her helmet looked bit like a sabertooth tiger's head. The ears were the longest out of the other Knights and a tuft of silver hair was on the back of the helmet. Her blue eyes took on an unearthly glow as she snarled at the Horror. Her scythe retained its red pole but the scythe-head took on the appearance of a menacing curved blade with a demonic wolf's head on the back of the blade with a golden flame running along the surface.

The silver Makai Knight twirled his dual sabers around before holding his right one above his head and his left out in front of him. The kanji for Silver Fang Knight appeared behind him in steel gray. "Ginga Kishi, Zero."

The white Makai Knight twirled the spear in his hands around his neck before catching it as rose petals fell around him. He grasped the spear and directed it forward as the kanji for Midnight Sun Knight appeared behind him in white. "Byakuya Kishi, Dan."

The female Makai Knight expertly twirled the scythe to her sides before delivering a few slashes as flames cascaded around her. Holding her scythe to her side while placing her other hand on her hip, the kanji for Scorching Heat Knight appeared behind her in bright red. "Shakunetsu Kishi, Yaiba."

Garo backflipped to his comrades and flicked his sword to his side, the kanji for Golden Knight appearing behind him in gold. "Ougon Kishi, Garo."

"Makai Knights!" Growled the Madou Horror before he rushed at the four. "DIE!"

[Play Devil May Cry Anime OST: DMC]

Garo raised his Garo Ken, blocking the Horror's attack while Dan took the initiative by stabbing the demon with his Dan Spear. As the Madou Horror staggered back, Zero and Yaiba closed in on him before slashing him across the chest with their respective weapons. Garo and Dan jumped into the air then kicked the Horror to ground.

"Damn you, Makai Knights!" The Horror roared in rage.

"A Horror like you, who feeds off of humans, doesn't deserve to be in this world!" Garo declared, pointing the tip of his Garo Ken at the Madou Horror.

"Your kind are abominations that must be purged!" Zero shouted in his newly distorted voice.

"You're a threat to humanity!" Dan shouted, his own voice distorted.

"And you deserve to die in hell!" Yaiba declared, her voice distorted as well.

"We are Makai Knights!" Garo declared as he along with the other Knights readied their weapons. "And you shall pay for your sins!"

"You think you will win the battle but the war has just BEGUN!" The Horror roared as he lunged at the Makai Knights.

Zero and Dan slashed the Madou Horror with their weapons, sending it to the ground then Yaiba jumps into the air and swings her scythe down, the curved blade embedded in the spine of the Horror as it released a pained screech.

"This is your chance!" Yaiba shouted to Garo, who nodded then dragged the blade of his Garo Ken across Zaruba's teeth. The green Makai Fire encased the blade then with a roar, Garo lunged at the downed Horror while Yaiba flipped off of it, yanking her scythe out as she does so. The Golden Knight plunged the burning blade straight through the Horror's chest causing it to compulse before collapsing onto the ground dead. It reverted back to Clovis, whose body looked deathly pale.

Swiping his sword, Garo collected his scabbard and sheathed the Garo Ken. "That's the end of that." He stated.

[End of song]

"That it is." Zaruba said.

"So… what now?" Dan asked in confusion.

"Simple, we go back to our simple lives and never speak of this to anyone." Garo answered. "Besides, when I need you, I'll contact you on your Madougu."

"Alright." Zero, Yaiba, and Dan acknowledged.

"But… how will we know who's a Makai Knight?" Yaiba questioned.

"Simple… if you see someone at the assigned coordinates then that means they're Makai Knights." Garo said.

"Um… okay…" The three Makai Knights said with a sweatdrop.

"Now… goodbye." Garo waved before he turned away and walked off.

"You sure you should have left them on their own?" Zaruba asked.

"They'll be fine. Besides, if they start fighting each other… I'll deal with them." Garo answered.

"Can you fight all of them?" Zaruba asked.

"Yep, they're still inexperienced with those armors." Garo answered. "I on the other hand have experience with all of them."

"But what about if you weren't in armor and in a Knightmare?" Zaruba asked.

"We'll have to see." Garo replied in a curt tone.

"Britannian military is coming from in front of you." Zaruba warned.

The Golden Knight released a sigh. "Let me guess… they heard our battle?"

"Most definitely." Zaruba replied.

Garo groaned in annoyance. "This day is turning out to be even worse." He muttered.

"I would suggest we leave… now." Zaruba said.

"Agreed." Garo acknowledged the Madou Ring as he took off towards the location of his motorcycle.

"Alright, spread out and look for the source of those sounds!" Said a voice of a Britannian soldier.

"Heh… stupid Britannian dumbasses." Garo muttered in amusement as he dispelled his armor and found his motorcycle. Putting his motorbike helmet on, he revved the engine of his cycle and drove off.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy - Hours Later - Lelouch's POV**

Lelouch sat in his chair listening to a teacher talking about how Japan was transformed into Area 11.

'Lelouch, is something wrong?' Silva telepathically asked in concern.

'It's just what happened a few hours ago… Clovis being a Horror.' Lelouch mentally told her.

'You couldn't have known. Madou Horrors are just as much as victims as the humans that were devoured by them. Once someone is stabbed by a Madou Horror plant, they're no longer human and are forced to devour humans.' Silver explained to her Makai Knight.

'But why did Clovis become a Horror? And how many humans did he… devour.' Lelouch mentally asked as he felt sick to the stomach at the fact that his half-brother killed people.

'Like I said, boy, Madou Horrors are just as much a victim as a human. For all we know, the poor man didn't even want to devour humans.' The Madou Pendant said. 'But it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done.'

'But still… just how many people do I know are secretly Horrors?' Lelouch mentally asked.

'That is something even we do not know but that's your duty as a Makai Knight to protect humans from the Horrors that still reside in this world.' Silva answered.

'I am still surprised about Kallen being a terrorist.' Lelouch thought.

'Well, now she's also a Makai Knight as well.' Silva said. 'Ironic really.'

'How is that ironic?' Lelouch mentally asked.

'Well, she's a resistance member fighting for the freedom of Japan by doing some rather extreme methods with an extreme hatred for Britannia, but now that she is a Knight, she'll have to follow a code of conduct like a knight. If you think about it, it's like she's becoming a Britannian herself by following our ideals.' Silva answered.

'I can actually see the irony in that now.' Lelouch thought with a small smile.

Silva giggled. 'I have a feeling that I'm gonna like you, boy.'

'Just promise not to give me any ideas like that witch, C.C.' Lelouch said as he rubbed his temples.

Lelouch couldn't see it but he could feel Silva pouting right now. 'Hmph, don't compare me to that woman, Zero.'

'Could've fooled me.' Lelouch thought playfully.

'You know, the last person who was Zero wasn't always such a… what's the human term?' Silva wondered. 'Oh yeah, a gambling twit.'

'Did he have a blind and crippled sister to look after?' Lelouch asked.

'Well no, but that's besides the point. Actually, your teacher has been calling you for the last five minutes and some of your classmates are looking at you.' Silva told him.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked.

"Please, pay attention in class and not on your pendant, Mr. Lamperouge." The teacher scolded the boy.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've had a lot on my mind." Lelouch said with an apologetic look.

"Then do it after class." The teacher stated before returning to the lesson at hand.

After that class continued as such without further interruptions.

Meanwhile, Ren was on the roof of the Academy, overlooking the city. "I have a feeling that this is just the beginning." He said.

"Then you better be prepared, kid." Zaruba said.

"Ah, I'll be sure to do that." Ren said as he brought up the Garo Ken. "After all, I am the Golden Knight, Garo. I will defend humanity from any threat."

"That's the spirit. Now there's still the manner of the newest members." The Madou Ring said.

"I have a few ideas for that…" Ren said with a grin.

"Why do I feel like it's going to end badly for them." Zaruba muttered.

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Masked Man, Zero!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Took a bit longer than I expected but it's done.**

 **I already have a list on who will be a Makai Knight and a Makai Priest so far. If you guys have suggestions then I'd like to hear them.**

 **Anyways, tune in next time for the next chapter later.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Makai Knight(s):**

 **Garo:** Ren Sanada

 **Zero:** Lelouch vi Britannia

 **Dan:** Suzaku Kururugi

 **Yaiba:** Kallen Kozuki

 **Gaia:** Rai

 **Zen:** Rivalz Cardemonde

 **Gai:** Li Xingke

 **Zoro:** Gino Weinberg

 **Crow:** Akito Hyuga

 **Giga:**?

 **Lord:**?

 **Baron:**?

 **Bado:**?

 **Ohga:**?

 **Kiba:**?

 **Zex:**?

 **Giru:**?

* * *

 **Makai Priests:**

Shirley Fenette

Milly Ashford

Nina Einstein

C.C

Villetta Nu

Anya Alstreim

Sayoko Shinozaki


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my GARO crossover. Hope you like the last one because this will get even better.**

 **Anyways, I'm still waiting for suggestions on other Makai Knights and Priests. If there are no suggestions then I'm willing to commission an OC for the remaining Knights or for a Priest. PM me if you have an OC in mind.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, GARO or Code Geass; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Masked Man, Zero!**

* * *

 **Ashford Academy Rooftops**

At night, two figures were clashing with each other as sparks filled the night air.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Ren questioned in amusement as he blocked a sloppy strike from Lelouch.

"It's not my fault! I'm not used to training!" Lelouch interjected.

"Well, then you can expect this to be quite exhausting." The Makai Knight said to his student/brother with an amused grin. "Now, stop talking and come at me!"

Lelouch lunges at Ren and swings his sword at the young man who blocked his attack before kicking Lelouch in the stomach sending him back before swinging his sword at Lelouch who blocked it but the force of the attack caused Lelouch to stagger before being punched in the face by Ren.

"Was that necessary?" Lelouch asked unsure what the punch was for.

"Hmm, pretty much. When it comes to the enemy, they won't play fair so you better be prepared for that." Ren answered.

"He has you there." Silva said.

Lelouch rushes at Ren and swings his left sword only for the blade to be blocked by Ren's who moved to punch Lelouch but the exiled prince now Makai Knight in training ducks under it and punches Ren in the face before kicking him in the chest sending him falling onto his back.

"Not bad…" The older boy said with a grin as he wiped off a smidge of blood on his lip. "But not good enough." The moment he said that, Lelouch suddenly found himself tripped and lying on his back while a blade tip was at the base of his neck. "Yield?"

"I yield." Lelouch answered reluctantly.

Removing his blade from Lelouch's neck, Ren outstretched his hand which the violet-eyed teen took in gratitude before being lifted up. "You're slowly getting better. Bit sloppy, but better." He commented.

"Well he is getting there thanks to you, Ren." Zaruba said.

"Yeah, but for now, he'll have to do some practicing on his own to slowly get better." The Golden Knight stated.

"You know I'm standing right here?" Lelouch said as his armor vanished.

"I know." Ren said as his own armor vanished. "But you need to understand that there may come a time where I won't always be there to help you or the other Knights. I will train you as best I can but the rest you must learn by yourself."

"Even if it's beating you into the ground." Silva said.

"You can at least lighten up from time to time." Lelouch said as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Sorry, but a Makai Knight's training is not supposed to be easy. So in other words, stop your bitchin and grow a pair because you'll be doing this a lot." Ren stated with a firm look.

"Oh boy." Lelouch muttered as he hung his head while Silva laughed slightly.

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Student Council Room - Lelouch's POV**

"Wake up, Lelouch!" A familiar voice shouted as he felt a rolled up piece of paper hit me on the head. "I know you're asleep, your hand stopped moving!"

The attacker was none other than the academy's class president Milly Ashford.

"Well you don't have to beat me over the head for it." Lelouch said slightly tired.

"Ah, serves you right for ditching me like that." Rivalz said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah that's right. What's up with you yesterday?" Shirley said as she gave Lelouch a sideways glance.

"Oh, he's just had a bit of an accident down there." Ren answered with a grin.

"Caused by our friendly neighborhood Makai Knights." Zaruba mentally said.

"Anyways, what else is new?" Ren asked.

"If we don't come up with a fix for the clubs activities budget there won't be any money left at all." Milly said before Nina spoke from her spot next to a computer saying. "And if it comes to that point."

"The Equestrian club will be pissed! We don't want them coming in here on horseback!" Rivalz said with a smile while a horse can be heard before an Equestrian member on his horse gallops past the window.

"That was perfectly well timed." Zaruba and Silva mentally told their respective wearers.

"Well, that's convenient." Ren muttered.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious council member?" Milly asked.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded this mess about a day ago." Shirley said to the school president.

"I would have to say a day later then we would have given up." Rivalz said as he leans back in his seat.

"Good idea, maybe we can still do that." Lelouch suggested.

"Cover your ears!" Both Zaruba and Silva mentally shouted to their respective wearers.

Both Makai Knights covered their ears quickly, unsure of why their Madougu would say that.

"GUTS!" Came a loud cry causing everyone in the room to cringe.

"What?" Ren questioned.

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep. I want you people to start putting your all into this." Milly said with a smile.

"What is wrong with this woman?" Zaruba and Silva ask their respective wearers.

'I don't know where to begin.' Lelouch thought with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"I'll say again: What?" Ren questioned in confusion.

"I really don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot." Lelouch said as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Actually it's got me going, Madam President." Shirley said cheerfully.

"Full and willing. Just what I like." Milly said with a smile.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club." Shirley said oblivious to what Milly was meaning.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly said confusing the orange haired girl.

"You're a ten. From what I can tell in the girls bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places huh?" Milly said causing Shirley to look down in realization.

"I repeat: What is wrong with this woman?" Silva asked while Zaruba said. "What is wrong with this woman's head?"

Ren suddenly visualized what Milly meant and blushed cherry red at the thought even Lelouch sported a small blush.

"What are you talking about you perv?!" Shirley shouted as she covered her chest.

"That is completely uncalled for, Madam President." Ren joined in. "Not to mention it is an invasion of privacy!"

"This girl has some major problems." Zaruba muttered.

"No bloody kidding…" The Golden Knight muttered.

* * *

 **Hours later - 3rd POV**

"Geez, our president is just a dirty old man on the inside. Sullying the meeting with her dirty mind." Shirley muttered as they made their way towards class.

"Yeah well, that's Milly for you." Nina said.

"Look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced out didn't we?" Rivalz said trying to get people to see the positive.

"Yeah, as long Milly doesn't throw another one of her ridiculous parties." Ren deadpanned.

"You know that will likely happen anyway." Lelouch said to his older brother.

"Of course…" The red-eyed boy said dejectedly.

"They used poison gas?" A student said before they see a computer showing the news.

"Man that's freaky. Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here." Said another student.

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku, it must have been the gas!" Said a female student.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" Asked a student.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley muttered as she looked at Lelouch who said. "I heard about it in real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday."

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens." Said a student.

Ren growled at the student as Milly seemed to notice as well. "Racist pig…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about them Ren. They aren't worth it." Said Zaruba, trying to calm his wearer.

The Makai Knight nodded as he looked at the footage of many of his slaughtered kin.

'This is strange, why would they cover it up?' Lelouch thought as the fight between them and the Madou Horror that was once Clovis played in his mind.

"Zero, I believe the Britannians covered it up as a way to not cause a panic." Silva mentally said.

'I guess you're right.' Lelouch thought with a nod.

"I'm getting some air." Ren said in a low tone as he left the room.

"What's up with him?" Rivalz asked as he watched Ren leave.

"Let's just leave him be for now, you obviously forget he's…" Shirley leaned into Rivalz's ear and whispered. "Half-Eleven."

"Oh right." Rivalz muttered with a flinch.

"Ren, something is bothering you isn't it?" Zaruba asked.

Said boy leaned against the outside wall, looking up at the sky with a blank look. "I guess…" He sighed. "Seeing my kin kill each other and all that, disappoints me greatly."

"I understand what you're going through but don't let your emotions get the better of you." Zaruba said to his wearer.

Looking at the Madou Ring, Ren gave Zaruba a teasing grin. "Are you saying that line from Star Wars?"

"Now where did you get that idea?" Zaruba said with a teasing tone.

Ren openly laughed out loud. "Sometimes I wonder what you are really feeling at times, Zaruba."

"You're one to talk." Zaruba said.

"True, but I can openly talk, you can't." The Makai Knight retorted. "Now, I think I've had enough time outside."

Ren walked back into the building but when he reached his class where when he walked in he a voice saying. "Kallen, it's been ages!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sophie's been worried all this time."

"You're okay though right?"

"Yeah, I just have to take it easy for a little while." Kallen answered.

"That girl…" Ren muttered in surprise as he took his seat. "I've seen her before."

"It's Kallen. You know the wielder of Yaiba." Zaruba muttered.

"I know, you stupid ring, I'm not brain-dead!" Ren growled under his breath. "I'm wondering why a Japanese is here in a Britannian school."

"Maybe she's also a half-breed." Zaruba suggested.

This brought a surprised expression from the Makai Knight. "You think she's half-Britannian?"

"Well, it's the only thing that comes to mind since she is Japanese and she is also attending a Britannian school." Zaruba said.

Ren hummed in thought. "We'll wait and see how this plays out." He said quietly.

"May I suggest during lunch?" Zaruba asked.

Ren groaned. "But that's my favorite time of the day?" He complained.

"So you can run from your fangirls?" Zaruba asked.

Ren glared at the Madou Ring. "Shut up."

"You didn't deny it." Zaruba said playfully.

"I think it's time for you to go back into the pocket." Ren said in a deadpanned tone as he took off Zaruba and placed him in his pants pocket.

Out of the corner of his eye, the red-eyed boy noticed Lelouch walking over to Kallen. "What's he doing?" He muttered to himself.

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen asked.

"I want answers." Lelouch said as he activated his Geass and the next thing that happened was Kallen being under the control of Geass.

"Lelouch! What are you doing?!" Ren questioned, surprising the exiled Prince.

"Getting answers." Lelouch answered.

"You couldn't have just asked?" Ren deadpanned.

"She would have been lying if I just openly asked her why she was a terrorist or if she's a terrorist to begin with." Lelouch pointed out.

"So you decided to use Geass in order to get your answers." The red-eyed teen deadpanned once more.

"Yes." Lelouch answered.

"Did you ever think of showing her your Madougu to show you're a Makai Knight?"

"No, he didn't." Silva answered.

Ren gave his brother a firm glare. "Just for not thinking your actions through, you're training three times as hard."

Lelouch paled at that before the Geass wore off.

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen asked.

"No, I was just telling my friend here something." Ren answered with closed eyes and a grin. "I'll leave you alone, beautiful." He gave a Kallen a wink before walking off.

Kallen blushed at being called beautiful as he walked away.

* * *

 **Student Council Clubhouse**

Ren sat in a chair in the dark of the room, napping away while ignoring everything else.

"Wake up, Renaldo!" Milly's voice shouted as he felt something hard make contact with his head.

"Ite!" Ren exclaimed in pain. "Milly, my name is not Renal-" The moment his eyes opened he saw Milly with a familiar tanned skin woman with silver hair next to her. "-do… Oh, shit."

"Renaldo, this is Villetta Nu, she wants to ask you some questions." Milly said with a bit of worry.

"Um…" Ren looked at Villetta with a nervous grin. "What kinda questions?"

Villetta glared at him before holding up a slip of paper which was the same paper he placed in her pocket in Shinjuku.

"Guess that was a dumb move on your part." Zaruba told him.

Ren slapped the pocket that Zaruba was in and immediately stood up. "Oh yeah, you're that gorgeous woman I met in Shinjuku." He said with his usual grin.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for questioning since you seem to be familiar with Shinjuku." Villetta said as she had a small blush at being called gorgeous.

Shrugging, Ren nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want then I'll come along quietly as long as you don't handcuff me…" He leaned in toward the older woman with a sly grin. "I'm not much to being used for any kinky stuff."

"Oh, now that's forward Ren." Milly said with a sly smile.

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I can be forward if I need to be."

"Just get moving!" Villetta said with a blush on her face.

"Oh? Have I made you blush, Ms. Nu?" Ren leaned in, a bit too close to Villetta's face. "I think you look even cuter when you blush."

"Get moving, or I'll put a bullet in your leg!" Villetta growled.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun anymore." Ren pouted as he walked with Villetta tailing him.

"If you do anything I don't like then you'll be shot." Villetta said.

"Then how will you get your answers then?" Ren pointed out. "If you shoot me here, it'll also look bad for your reputation."

"Just… move…" Villetta growled.

Ren kept silent the rest of the way as Villetta led him into a car. Once he strapped himself into the passenger's seat, the tan-skinned woman went to the driver's seat. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"The Government Bureau." Villetta answered.

"Oh joy…" Ren said aloud in boredom as he leaned his head against the edge of the window. "The place where nobles talk themselves to death and others just wanna put a bullet in their heads to stem the amount of annoying conversations."

"Not a fan of politics?" Villetta asked.

"It was because of politics that this world is already fucked up as it is." Ren answered. "So yeah, not a fan."

"Sounds more like it's personal." Villetta said.

Ren looked down with a grim line on his face. "You could say that…" He stated.

"May I ask why?" Villetta asked.

The Makai Knight turned to look at her with a cold stare. "No, you may not." He answered.

Before Villetta could say anything, Zaruba shouted. "There's a Horror close by!"

Villetta looked for the source of the voice before something crashed into the car and sent it spinning through the air where it crashed through a building.

Ren opened his eyes as his vision cleared to see that he was hanging upside down. Unbuckling himself, the boy dropped down with a thud. "Ow…" He groaned as he looked at the driver's seat to see Villetta bleeding at the head but alive.

Pulling the Madou Ring out of his pocket, Ren quickly placed Zaruba on his middle finger. "What the hell was that?" He questioned.

"I just felt the signature of a Horror coming right at us. It was so fast I couldn't sense it until it was too late." Zaruba answered.

"Damn…" Ren muttered before he kicked the door on his side out. "Gotta get Villetta out of here." He said before unbuckling the woman's seat belt and catching her in his arms. Dragging her out of the car, he laid her against the wall and checked her injuries. "Oi, are you alright?"

Villetta groans before she opens her eyes only to wink in pain.

"What happened?" She asked as she grabbed her head.

"That would be me." A voice said causing both to turn to see a man wearing a Britannian uniform.

Standing up, Ren brought out his Madoubi Lighter and flicked it on, the green flames revealing the pale green eyes and black markings in them. "You're a Horror! Why did you attack us?!" He questioned.

"Nothing much… just to kill the woman." The Horror replied.

Ren looked back at Villetta then at the man with a dark glare. "You will not have her!" He declared as he brought out his Garo Ken. "I will kill you before you can even touch her!"

"So one member protecting another… this will be fun." The Horror said before transforming in front of them. He looked like a large collection of octopus tentacles clustered together with his head looking like something out of a horror film. The arms each had wicked claws that were laced with some sort of slime and the legs possessed sharp fin-like blades.

"Ah, it's the Sea Demon, Trecerik. He goes after women that possess both beauty and a warrior's ferocity." Zaruba informed.

"Then let's cook this sushi platter." Ren said with his glare intensified.

"If you think that you can win then you Makai Order fools are dumber than you look!" Trecerik said before he lunges at Ren.

The Makai Knight quickly ducked down, bringing both feet up, and kicked the Horror through the wall behind them. Unsheathing his Garo Ken, Ren followed the Horror with the intent to kill.

"That the best you've got?" Taunted the Horror.

"I haven't even begun to fight." Ren stated as he charged at Trecerik and slashed at him with his Garo Ken but the Horror quickly dodged back. The Makai Knight continued forward with his attacks but each time the demon would avoid the soul metal blade. "Hold still so I can cut you!" He said, visibly annoyed.

"Ren, calm yourself." Zaruba told him.

"I'll be calm when I gut this bastard like the fish he is." Ren stated as he swiped his sword again.

"If you don't calm down then you are the one that's going to be gutted like a fish." Zaruba warned.

Listening to his advice, Ren backflipped back before raising his sword skyward. "Let's finish this." He declared as he cut open a dimensional rift and the golden armor encased his body.

[Play Garo Yami wo Terasu OST: Theme of GARO]

Familiar blood red eyes open as the warm aura of Garo's golden form fills the area. Holding the Garo Ken in his usual stance, the Golden Knight glared at the Horror.

"Time to die, Horror!" Garo declared as he lunged at Trecerik.

The Horror tried to strike the Golden Knight but Garo corkscrewed over him. Garo took this chance to cut the Horror across the back earning a roar of pain from Trecerik. Placing the blade of the Garo Ken to Zaruba's mouth, he dragged the blade across as Madou Flames encased the sword. The Makai Knight lunged at the Horror.

"DIE!" Garo roared as he plunged his Garo Ken straight through the Horror's heart then in a quick flash, diagonally bisected it in half. Trecerik soon exploded into black particles that were absorbed into the Garo Ken as the Golden Knight sheathed his blade.

[End of song]

"That's the end of that." Ren said with his distorted voice before he jumped back into the building to check on Villetta.

"So you're the gold warrior who defeated Lord Jeremiah." Villetta said as she came out of hiding with a pistol aimed at him.

"That won't do you any good." Ren warned. "You can try if you want, Ms. Nu."

Villetta tried to shoot Ren in the leg but Garo sliced the bullet in two with both halves slamming into the wall behind him.

"I warned ya." Ren deadpanned as he sheathed his Garo Ken once more.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Villetta said as she holstered her pistol.

"I guess not but it was completely uncalled for." Ren shrugged. "I mean, I just saved your life from being devoured by that thing and the thanks I get is being shot at? Typical Britannian gratitude."

"And you were the same person who killed many Britannian soldiers in Shinjuku who were my comrades." Villetta pointed.

"She has a point." Zaruba said catching her by surprise.

"You just don't know when to shut up and stop pointing out the obvious, you ero-Madougu" Ren deadpanned to the ring on his finger.

"And when was I ever a pervert?" Zaruba asked.

"You mean you don't recall talking about that if you had a body you would do things to Cornelia that were pretty much-" Ren was interjected by the Madou Ring.

"Okay, I get it! No need to bring that up!" Zaruba shouted with his face lit up in a crimson color.

"Did that ring just talk?" Villetta asked pointing at said ring.

"Yes, he did." Ren answered bluntly.

"What are you?" Villetta asked.

"I'm a Makai Knight." Ren answered. "Specifically, the strongest of them all."

"What the hell is a Makai Knight?" Villetta asked.

"I guess you could say we're defenders of peace. We protect humanity from the threat of Horrors, demons that reside in the realm of Makai that feed off humans." The Golden Knight explained. "Temporarily, there are too few of us Makai Knights left."

"Then tell me what happened to that soldier?" Villetta asked.

"You know, I don't know how many times we have to answer this question." Zaruba muttered.

"I hear ya…" Ren whispered before coughing into his fist (Bit difficult when he's wearing a helmet) and looks at the woman. "That man was a Horror, essentially he was possessed by one because the soldier possessed a huge amount of Inga, the negative emotions within humans. Once a Horror possesses you, your soul is forever lost and your body becomes a puppet to be used to help the Horror devour humans in its own way."

"So we're essentially their food?" Villetta asked.

"Yes, you are. That's where we come in. The Makai Knights and Makai Priests." Ren answered. "We're the first and last line of defense against the Horrors but in secret. Though there is a lack of Makai Knights and Priests because of a great tragedy, we still press on to face the threat."

"What is the differences between the two?" Villetta asked.

"We use armors, Priests use Madou Brushes to perform spells like magicians you see." Ren answered as his armor vanished. "They also create tools and useful equipment for us as well."

"So wait… magic? You expect me to believe in magic?" Villetta scoffed.

"And yet, Britannians are using giant robots which should basically be the stuff of fiction." Ren countered.

"All because of science." Villetta pointed out. "There is a difference between science and magic."

"Well… if you don't believe me then I see no reason in staying any longer." Ren stated before he turned away to walk off.

"You still haven't answered my questions." Villetta said as she redrew her pistol.

The Makai Knight stopped before looking back, giving the woman a fierce glare. "You've already wasted my time. What do you want?"

"A real reason on why you are fighting." Villetta said.

Ren looked away. "I'm fighting because I was born of two worlds…" His tone sounded gloom. "I'm sure you've realized by now what I am."

"You're a half-breed?" Villetta asked.

"Correct and that's not all…" Ren looked back at the silver-haired woman. "Take a closer look at my face. What does it remind you of?"

Villetta looked him in the face and thought before her eyes widen in recognition.

"Yes, I am the adopted son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Renald vi Britannia." Ren introduced with a gentlemanly bow. "But I now go by my birth name, Ren Sanada."

"Prince Renald vi Britannia…" Villetta said in amazement with her hold on the pistol loosening and the weapon fell to the ground.

"Yes, I was also nicknamed the 'Vampire Prince' by many noble and commoner women that seemed to like my appearance." Ren said in amusement.

"You really did like that last title." Zaruba muttered.

"Yep, but it's also a bit of a curse as well." Ren shrugged before noticing Villetta's amazed expression. "Something wrong?"

"I apologize but I thought that I would meet or be saved in that matter by a prince." Villetta said.

"Please, there's no need to address me as such anymore…" Ren looked down with a solemn expression. "After all, the Emperor made it clear that I'm not royalty anymore."

Villetta nodded in understanding since she heard how the Emperor wanted to turn the boy into a slave and on the inside it kind of pissed her off.

"Anyways, weren't you gonna take me to the Government Bureau to question me?" Ren questioned with a teasing grin. "I mean I'm basically both an exiled prince that's a half-breed and can also use armor that you've never seen before."

"No." Villetta said. "You saved my life and Lord Jeremiah was formerly a guard of your mother's so I don't think he would like to see someone he used to protect brought in like a common Number."

The glare from Ren seemed to give her the idea of what she said.

"Sorry." Villetta said as she picked the pistol up and holstered it.

"Whatever, I've heard enough of those comments to ignore them by now." The former Prince waved it off. "Besides, if you're not going to take me to the Bureau then how about I take you out for that coffee I promised?"

"I would appreciate it." Villetta said with a smile.

"Good." Ren said with his own smile before looking at the damaged car. "Though… we're gonna need a new set of wheels."

"You wouldn't happen to have your own do you?" Villetta asked.

The smirk on his face said it all. "As a matter of fact I do." Ren brought out a small device and pressed a button. The moment he activated it, his motorcycle drove next to him. "Say hello to Fenrir, my bike." He said as he got on the motorbike.

"You expect me to get on this?" Villetta asked with a surprised look.

"It's either that or you walk." Ren answered as he puts on his motorcycle helmet before holding a plain white one out to her. "What's your decision?"

"Fine." Villetta relented before she climbed onto the back behind Ren with a slight blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No need to be embarrassed." Ren reassured her. "Some of my friends are girls and I had to carry them around to drop them off to places so I won't mind if you lean forward."

Villetta blushed more before she did just that and the next second the motorcycle drove off… unaware that they were being watched.

"Ssssssoon… Garo… you will die…" The figure said with a hiss before he vanished through an alley.

* * *

 **Coffee Shop**

After parking his bike, Ren and Villetta entered the coffee shop and sat down at a booth.

"So, how is Jerry doing?" Ren asked.

"He's the leader of the Purist Faction." Villetta answered.

"I see…" The young man looked down with a disappointed frown. "To think he'd actually be apart of that group."

"It was actually after he heard that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally were killed." Villetta said.

"Ah, I understand now." Ren leaned back in his seat as he looked out the window. "I'm beginning to wonder if the Britannian way is truly right for the world especially with the mistreatment of people native to the Areas and the amount of bloodshed that followed in its wake."

"How are Horrors made?" Villetta asked.

"Well, in the beginning they came from Gates or objects filled with the karma and negativity of mankind. Now after the previous Makai Knights sealed the Gates of Makai for good, the only Horrors left are the ones that were still on the planet. Then there are the Madou Horrors…" Ren explained before a waitress arrived with their coffee as well as a small plate of wafer biscuits.

"Madou Horrors?" Villetta asked.

After pouring in the desired amount of cream and sugar, Ren took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, Madou Horrors, are a different kind of demon that can only be created by Madou Horror Plants. Basically, if the plant is stabbed into a human, it will instantly transform them into a Madou Horror and the one who stabbed them in the plant will be able to control them." He explained with a grimace. "Prince Clovis… my brother… was one of them."

Villetta's eyes widen in surprise and horror that the person who was in charge of Area 11 was a Horror… a demon.

"I know what you're thinking and while it is a shocker, Clovis likely had no idea nor any way of knowing that someone would force him to become a Madou Horror." Ren stated. "Understand, that while Horrors no longer possess a soul, Madou Horrors still possess a small semblance of theirs. They're just as much victims as the ones they devour."

"So they are nothing more than victims…" Villetta muttered.

Ren nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Villetta's own. "Yes, so in a way what we're doing is a mercy for them even if they don't know it."

"Can a Horror regain their humanity?" Villetta asked.

Ren shook his head. "None that I have heard of but it is unwise to trust a Horror." His expression turned serious. "They'll lie their way into your heart before they backstab then devour you."

"Villetta." A familiar voice said causing both to turn to see a man with orange eyes and turquoise colored hair wearing a Britannian military uniform.

"Lord Jeremiah?!" Villetta said in surprise.

"Jerry sure looks different." Zaruba mentally said.

"Agreed…" Ren muttered before smiling at the man. "Hello, you must be Villetta's CO."

"I am and you are?" Jeremiah asked.

"Come now, surely you haven't forgotten me…" Ren's eyes suddenly became mischievous. "Jerry."

"How do you know that nickname?" Jeremiah growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Take a closer look, Jerry." Ren said with a grin. "Villetta recognized my face and I'm quite hurt you didn't when you saw me. What would mother think of this?

Jeremiah gave a good look at him before his eyes widen in realization. "Prince Renald?"

Ren put a finger up to his lips before gesturing him to sit. "Take a seat, Margrave."

Jeremiah took a seat in in a chair in front of the two.

"Your Highness, where have you been?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm no longer royalty, Jeremiah. You've seen that years ago." Ren reminded. "But to answer your question, I'm been here most of the time."

"Are Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally alive?" Jeremiah asked.

Ren flinched for a bit, conflicted on whether or not he should tell Jeremiah about them but released a sigh. "Yes, I have heard they are alive." He admitted.

"Do you know where they are?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well…" Ren hesitated before leaning in close. "Promise me that you will not tell this to the Royal Family?"

"I was loyal to Lady Marianne and if they are alive then my loyalty is to both you and them." Jeremiah said with conviction.

Ren nodded in acceptance before he felt the Makai Armors within him suddenly reacted as a firm pale violet line entered the Margrave's body. He released an exhausted breath before clutching his chest. "I'm really starting to hate that." He muttered.

"My lord…" Jeremiah said in confusion.

"Apparently… it seems you're now part of the Makai Knights, Jeremiah." Ren said with a proud grin. "It appears you've also become the Thunder Knight, Baron."

"Makai Knight?" Jeremiah said.

"This is starting to become a bother…" Ren muttered before he explained to Jeremiah about Makai Knights, Priests, Horrors, and Madou Horrors.

"Maybe we should have a recorder for this." Zaruba suggested catching Jeremiah by surprise.

"You just had to speak at the wrong time, Zaruba." Ren deadpanned.

"Did that ring just talk?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, this is my Madougu, Zaruba." Ren said lifting the Madou Ring up. "I also have one here for the bearer of Baron and here… he… Gotcha." He brought out a small mirror with an image of a cyclops's head.

"Hello, my name is Uruba. It's nice to finally meet you." The Madou Mirror said with a giddy child's voice.

"Hello" Jeremiah said unsure.

"You'll get used to him like the other Makai Knights." Ren stated in amusement.

"Is there anything I should be aware of?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes… don't even think about judging some of the Knights." Ren answered with a stern look.

"Don't forget to give him a lighter." Zaruba said.

"Ah yes," Ren reached into his pocket and handed the Margrave a Madoubi Lighter. "Use it when a suspicious person is in front of the flame. If the eyes turn pale green and possess black markings then that's a Horror, so strike it down quick."

"Even if they were people who I knew? Even if they were family?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, once a Horror takes over your body, your soul is forever lost. Do not believe the words of a Horror or you will die." Ren stated seriously. "So you must not hesitate even if it's someone you care about."

"The life of a Makai Knight is a difficult one." Zaruba said.

"So are you prepared to become one? To fight alongside your fellow Knights against Horrors?" Ren questioned with a serious look as he finished off his coffee.

"Yes, my lord." Jeremiah said with conviction.

"Excellent, I'll send you a message through your Madougu for instructions." Ren said. "For now, you should return to your duties, Jeremiah."

"Before we depart. One of the Purists plans to use an Eleven as a scapegoat for not finding Prince Clovis's murderer." Jeremiah informed.

"Ah, that would be my doing." Ren admitted, surprising Jeremiah. "Mainly because Clovis was a Madou Horror. Now, who is the scapegoat?"

"Suzaku Kururugi." Jeremiah responded causing Ren to do a spit take as he was taking a sip of some water.

"Why did it have to be him." Zaruba muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?!" Ren exclaimed in shock.

"I said that they plan to use Suzaku Kururugi as a scapegoat." Jeremiah clarified.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but why him? He's one of us!" Ren said with a narrowed stare. "I will not stand by as a fellow Knight is falsely accused of murder."

"They plan to put the crime of murdering a prince on him." Jeremiah said.

Ren hummed in thought. "I need to confirm on what to do about this, I will not allow my fellow Makai Knight to be used for this sort of treatment."

"They plan to make it public along with Prince Clovis's death today." Jeremiah explained.

"Then I must stop it at once." The former Prince stated as he stood up.

"May I suggest seeing what Lelouch might do?" Zaruba asked.

"Yes, I'll confirm with him about it." Ren answered before looking at the two Britannians. "I'll see you at a later date."

"It is good to see that you are alive, Your Highness." Jeremiah said with a smile.

"Please, Jeremiah, I'm no longer a prince so there's no need for you to refer to me as such." Ren stated with a grin.

"I bet he'll still be calling you that." Zaruba said jokingly.

"Of course he will…" Ren muttered before looking at Villetta. "Since you don't have a ride, need a lift, beautiful?" He winks at the woman.

"Thank you but I'll be fine." Villetta said with a slight blush.

Shrugging, Ren bid the duo a fond farewell and went back to his bike. When he put his helmet on, he activated the implanted phone on his cycle. "Call: Lelouch."

"Hello?" Lelouch's voice said.

"Lelouch, did you hear about Suzaku?" Ren asked as he revved up the engine of his bike.

"What about him?" Lelouch asked.

"Look at a news report." Ren told him as he drove down the street.

"I'm watching it right now… and they're talking about Clovis's death." Lelouch said.

"Keep watching." The Makai Knight insisted.

"Oh… I see now." Lelouch muttered.

"Do you have a plan to free him?" Ren asked.

"I just saw it and you expect me to think of something on the spot?" Lelouch asked.

"So you'd rather leave him to his fate? What about the resistance members?" Ren retorted.

"I never said I didn't have an idea already." Lelouch said.

"Good, what does the witch have to say about this?" Ren asked, getting a gasp of surprise from the other side of the com. "It's no surprise to me besides Silva updates me every now and then about your progress."

"She just says that I shouldn't do something reckless which would get me killed." Lelouch said.

"Well, are you going to listen?" Ren questioned with a grin.

"Would you listen to a woman who talks cryptically and only wants to eat pizza?" Lelouch asked.

"Point there." Ren said as he drove through the freeway. "So what's the plan?"

"Do you know a good person who can make a good copy of the container that held the witch?" Lelouch asked.

"I know someone, why?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Two words. Colored smoke." Lelouch answered.

Ren suddenly adopted a devious grin. "You, dear brother, are a devious man."

* * *

 **Train Station - Kallen's POV**

I looked around the station along with my friends in the resistance before we boarded the train before I received a call.

"Hello?" Kallen asked.

"Hello, Yaiba." A familiar distorted male voice answered.

"You!" Kallen muttered with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm contacting you now to inform you that my cohort and I would like you to listen to us." Garo said over the phone. "Here he is now."

"Face forward and look to your right." Zero said over the phone and Kallen did just that before Zero said. "What do you see?"

"The Britannian city. It was stolen from us and built on our sacrifice." Kallen answered.

"And on the left?" Zero asked.

"I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry." Kallen answered.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." Zero said before hanging up.

Kallen and her friends walked through the group of Britannians only to see that they were in some kind of trance.

"It's recommended you continue forward. No one here will stop you." Garo's voice said over the train's intercom. "After all, we still must meet face-to-face."

The group did just that unsure of what else to do until they reached the front of the train and saw two figures with their backs to them.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Asked one of the members.

"Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire you're doing?" Kallen asked.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Said another member before they turned just as they entered the tunnel.

One figure wore what seemed to be a black trenchcoat laced with red markings while a strange leather vest covered his chest. He also had on dark grey pants and black boots with silver buckles. Black gloves covered his hands with a silver skull ring on his left middle finger. A mask that looked more like a wolf's head was attached to his face. On his back was a Chinese Tai Chi sword.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Zero asked.

"Your tour?" Ohgi muttered.

"I want you to fully grasp the two. The settlement and the Ghetto." Zero said.

"Yeah we know, there's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. That's why we resist them." Ohgi explained.

"No, from my point of view… it looked more like terrorism." Garo stated.

"What?" Growled one of the members.

"Let's hear your goals, what are you trying to do?" The wolf-masked man questioned.

"We're trying to get the Britannians out of our homes." Answered a member.

"Really? Because your actions seem to be harming innocents, whether they be Japanese or Britannian." Garo shook his head in disapproval. "Something I find disgusting."

"Why you!" A member shouted and runs at Garo to throw a punch.

Garo dodges the sloppy strike by simply weaving his body then delivers a fierce knee into the man's stomach. "Bad move." The Makai Knight said in a cold tone before kicking the resistance member back to his fellows.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Zero said.

"Fall." Ohgi muttered.

"It's little more than childish nuisance." Zero said.

"What was that?!"

"Are you calling us a bunch of kids?!"

"You should know your enemy. It is not people but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent. Take up your sword, fight for justice!" Zero said.

"But continue these acts of terrorism…" Garo unsheathed his sword and directed it at the group. "I'll spill your blood here and now."

"Oh please that's all enough easy to say isn't it? Hiding behind those masks! Why should we even trust you!" Kallen shouted.

"For one, we saved your lives." Garo pointed out. "If we hadn't of interfered, you and the rest of the people in Shinjuku would be dead."

"But she's right!"

"Lose the masks!"

"These guys really don't like you." Both Zaruba and Silva tell their respective wearers.

"Very well…" Garo started, sheathing his sword. "We will reveal our faces."

"What?" Zaruba said to his wearer.

"What?" Zero said looking at Garo.

"What?" Kallen said with surprise.

"The first rule about gaining trust is to show allies one's face." Garo stated before reaching a hand up to his mask then completely removes it, revealing his face.

"What the?!" Said one of the resistance members.

"A Britannian?!" Said another.

"Well, half anyways." Ren said with a grin. "And not just any half-breed either."

"You're half-Britannian?" Kallen said surprised.

"You sound surprised? Are you one as well?" Ren questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I am." Kallen answered.

"What about you?" Asked Ohgi as he looked at Zero.

"Sorry to say, but that is completely up to him." Ren answered. "But it's best if he keeps his mask on. He possesses a power that if you look directly at him in the eye, you will be under his control unable to decide until the command he issues is over."

"What?" Kallen muttered.

"The people in the back are the examples." Ren gestured to the people with red-ringed pupils.

"Are you saying they are being brainwashed?" Asked one of the resistance members.

"In a way, but not exactly. They've been merely ordered." Ren answered. "He can explain it for you." He gestured to Zero.

"Those who make eye contact with me will do anything I say without question and to the order. For example. Ohgi, take this pistol and shoot my companion in the face." Zero said as he drew a pistol with the slot of his helmet opening which revealed his left eye and he stared Ohgi in the eye before he gains an emotionless expression.

"Yes, understood." Ohgi said monotone and everyone was surprised before he took the pistol and aims at Ren.

"This isn't good!" Zaruba quietly said.

The moment Ohgi fired the gun, Ren's instincts took over as he unsheathed his sword and slashed the bullets in half as the sliced casings fell to the floor. "A little warning next time, Zero." Ren deadpanned, sheathing his blade.

"You could have blocked it without trouble." Zero said as Ohgi blinked with the Geass wearing off.

"Still…" Ren punched Zero in the arm. "Don't do that again, asshole."

"But instead of my face I will show you my power. If I deliver to you the impossible then I might have earned your trust." Zero said.

"And if you can prove to us that you are worth the time and effort." Ren said with folded arms.

"Ren, there is a Horror." Zaruba said.

"Another one?" Ren wondered in annoyance before sighing. "Great, where is it this time?"

"Behind them." Zaruba said with the door opening behind the resistance members.

"What?!" Ren exclaimed.

The resistance members spin around to see a Britannian with blue eyes and black hair looking at them with a crazed grin.

"Never thought I'd get lunch to go." The Britannian said.

Ren quickly brought up a Madoubi Lighter and flicked it on, the familiar pale green eyes and black markings appeared in the Britannian's eyes. "What are you doing here, Horror!"

"Like I said, here for lunch." The disguised Horror said before he transformed. He took on the appearance of a mutated lion with a ragged green mane, orange eyes, and black fur. There were streamlined cracks that appeared on the Horror's body that glowed green. His tail also seemed to be engulfed in flames.

"Hmm, it's the Demon Beast Horror, Leoveur, he's known to devour groups of humans but also has a way of tearing his prey to shreds." Zaruba answered.

"So like any other wild animal." Ren muttered.

"Now it's time to eat!" Leoveur shouted as he lunged at the group of Japanese.

Ren quickly jumped in, kicking the Horror against the wall. He looked back at the group. "Run, now!" He ordered as he focused on the Horror.

The group runs off since they didn't know what to do against this thing only for Leoveur to throw Garo at the group but only Kallen saw him coming and jumped out of the way while the others were crashed into and fell to the ground losing their consciousness.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Zaruba muttered as Ren got up.

"Okay, Lelouch, no more hiding. We need to finish this off." Ren told Zero.

"You know the girl is right there, right?" Zaruba asked out loud.

"You forget that she is also a Makai Knight." Ren retorted before looking at Kallen. "Where is your weapon?"

"I sealed it away for safe keeping." Fera said.

"Bring it out, this is no time for playing around." Ren stated seriously as he blocked a kick from the Horror.

Both Lelouch and Kallen unseal their weapons before donning their armor as did Ren.

[Play Garo OST: Theme of GARO]

Once the three Makai Knights were now in their armor, Garo lunged forward first as he slashed the Horror across the chest with his Garo Ken before jumping over it and kicking it back.

Zero used his dual sabers to deliver three strikes on the Horror's chest before Yaiba comes in, twirling her scythe as she does so then stabbing the blade into its chest.

"Bastards!" The Horror growled before claws came from his fingers and he slashed around but the Makai Knights dodged the attack.

"Quickly! Destroy him now!" Zaruba informed the three Knights.

"Got it!" The three responded in agreement.

Zero crossed his sabers together as silvery-white flames covered the blades. Yaiba scrapped the blade of her scythe across the floor as crimson red flames covered the curved form. Garo places his hand onto his Garo Ken then drags it across the blade, green Madou Flames engulfing the sword.

"Hah!" Zero exclaimed as he dashed forward and slashed the Horror in a cross-fashion.

"Seiyah!" Yaiba roared out as she sliced her weapon across the demon's chest.

"Oreyah!" Garo roared as he lunged forward, piercing the Horror's chest before turning his blade and slashing the monster in half.

[End of song]

"Well another Horror is dead." Fera said as Kallen's armor vanished.

"Quite so." Zaruba stated as Garo's armor vanished as well.

"But there has been something that's been bothering me for some time now." Silva said as Zero's armor vanished.

"And what would that be?" Ren questioned.

"It's what the Madou Horror said… about there being more." Silva said.

Ren hummed in thought. "Yes, Clovis did mention something about that."

"If it's true then do you believe they could strike us any time? Even in public?" Kallen asked.

"No, they're not foolish and they wouldn't risk their secret being revealed to the public." Ren answered. "At least not yet."

"But that doesn't mean they can't." Zero said as he looked towards the settlement.

"Yes, for all we know, the highest officials around the world could be Madou Horrors and we don't even know it." Ren said as he looked outside as well.

"So Horrors can be anyone so I should just expect that any of them could try and kill me?" Kallen asked.

"it might not even be you they try to kill." Ren answered, looking at the redhead. "Listen, you are now a Makai Knight and as such must act like one. Do not use your weapon against humans. Only do so if you have no other choice."

"Like when you made your escape years ago?" Zero asked.

"Well, I never used my armor for that, just my skills, brother." Ren corrected with a grin.

"Brother?" Kallen said surprised.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice when I said his name as well." Ren said before gesturing for Lelouch to remove his helmet.

"I suspected but I never thought you two would be brothers." Kallen said since Ren was half-Britannian and half-Japanese.

"He's adopted." Lelouch said as he too took his mask off if not reluctantly.

"Yes, I am. We also have a little sister as well." Ren stated.

"Nunnally?" Kallen asked.

Ren was a bit surprised by that. "I guess you've already met her?"

"Nunnally was in the student council building when Milly just upped and made Kallen a student council member." Lelouch explained.

"You guys introduced her without me? That sucks…" Ren muttered with a small pout.

"It was Milly's fault." Lelouch said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's getting pranked big time for that." Ren deadpanned.

"Well she said you were busy with some soldier." Lelouch said with a shrug.

"Oh…" Ren looked down a bit. "I guess I forgot about that."

"They're waking up." Zaruba said as they hear groans coming from the group of Japanese which both made Lelouch put his mask back on quickly.

"Say nothing of this, Kallen." Ren told the girl.

Kallen nods her head before she walked over and began helping the resistance members up.

"Do not worry, the monster has been dealt with." Ren informed the resistance members.

"What was that?" Ohgi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something that pops out of your nightmares, but I can handle it." The Makai Knight answered.

"We're approaching our next stop." The Madougu told their respective wearers mentally.

"Well, it appears that this is where we part ways." Ren told the group.

"If you wish to join us then meet us at this location." Zero said as he hands Ohgi a slip of paper before they reached their destination.

"Oh, and be prepared for your mission." Ren added in as he prepared to leave.

"Hey are you forgetting something?" Zaruba mentally asked Ren.

"What?" He questioned.

"Are you forgetting to tell Kallen about something?" Zaruba deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah." Ren turned back and leaned in next to Kallen's face. "If you wish to train as a Makai Knight, come to the rooftops of Ashford at night." He whispered.

Kallen was surprised but nods her head.

"Good. Now I bid all of you, good day." Ren said as he exited the train.

"Let's get ready for tomorrow." Lelouch said as they walked off.

Ren nodded at the two brothers left to return to Ashford.

The journey took an hour but when they arrived they were bombarded with questions by the student council on where they were.

"You know I pity you with having to deal with these people." Zaruba and Silva told their respective wearers.

"Yeah, no dip." Ren muttered as his head crashed onto the table in the student council room.

"Hey look at it this way, at least your not dealing with nobles like you used to in Pendragon." Zaruba suggested.

"Shut up, Zaruba." Ren deadpanned as he closed his eyes to sleep after such a long day.

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** Rescue! Save the White Knight!

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back, bitches! And this chapter is the crowning feat of my return!**

 **Take the time to review this chapter but no flames or criticisms or I will kill you.**

 **Also, here's a message from Nexus Gundam:** _ **Alright you bitches, listen up! If you criticize or insult Chris's stories one more time I am going to hunt you down and torture you so much that you'll be begging for a quick death! I'll be cutting off skin, skinning you alive, break every bone in your body, rip out your intestines and force you to eat them, and finally dunk you in a tub of acid!**_

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in the Golden King.**

 **We've already gotten nearly all of the Knights selected and soon the Makai Priests will come along as well.**

 **Now just to point out, some parts in everything may be a bit AU in the story but we can work it out.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Garo or Code Geass; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Rescue! Save the White Knight!

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Ren had awoken in the middle of the night in the Student Council room with a blanket draped over him. He stood up with a yawn and brought out Zaruba. "Hey, where's the nearest Watchdog?" He asked the Madougu.

Zaruba yawned loudly. "It should be out near the gates. Going to purify the Inga in your blade?"

"Yeah, haven't done it in three days." Ren answered as he left through the doors of Ashford and made his way to the gates. Once there, he took a look around to make sure he was alone then brought out his Garo Ken and tapped the wall a few times. Soon enough, the wall split open to reveal a wolf statue.

"Well, time for the purification." Zaruba said as Ren unsheathed his sword and stuck it in the mouth of the wolf, letting the purification take effect. Once the darkness stored in the sword was gone, Ren removed his blade and sheathed it once more.

"Done with that." Ren muttered.

"How many Horrors was that anyways?" The Madou Ring asked.

"Well, I believe that makes approximately ninety two Horrors that I've slain." The Makai Knight answered. "I'm that much closer to unlocking Garo's hidden power."

"Ah, I see." Zaruba said before the wolf statue disappeared back into the wall which reformed back into normal.

"Time for bed…" Ren muttered as he yawned and walked back to the Academy.

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Ashford Academy - Rooftops**

Everything was peaceful with the only sound being… metal on metal?

Swords clashed against one another as Zero and Garo clashed blades against one another as well as Yaiba trying to strike at Garo who dodged it but Zero got struck in the side of the head by her scythes poll with the strike disorienting him.

"That's going to leave a mark." Zero muttered as he shook his head.

"Focus, brother, or else you'll lose your head next time." Garo said as he lashed out with a kick.

"Like you!" Kallen shouted as she swung her scythe but Garo reacted at the last minute… but part of the door leading to the roof was sliced clean through where his neck was.

"Alright that was too close for comfort." Zaruba muttered.

"Agreed." Ren muttered as he gulped behind his helmet. "Alright, Kallen, I'll admit, you almost had me there but…" Garo stood up and dashed straight towards Yaiba, striking her in the stomach with a well-placed knee. "Still not good enough." He whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked as she looked down causing Garo to look down as well… only to see her scythe blade between his legs.

"I suggest not angering this girl anytime soon." Zaruba said mentally.

"Yikes, you're not seriously gonna do that, right?" Garo asked, a bit nervous as sweat actually began to show on his helmet.

"Do you want to try me?" Kallen asked.

"Sometimes she scares me." Zero, Silva, Zaruba, and Fera say at the very same time aloud.

"Not unless you want me to take back your armor and kick you out of our little 'club'." Garo deadpanned. "If there is one thing we Makai Knights have as rules is that you never… I mean never go for a male's genitalia."

"That rule doesn't work for the Horrors." Zaruba muttered causing Ren to cringe at some memories that he wished to forget.

"Shut up, Zaruba." Garo growled, wanting to forget the 'painful' memories as he focused back on Yaiba. "So just in case we got this clear," He suddenly swings his leg out underneath the female Makai Knight's legs and trips her then when she had fallen, Garo quickly straddled her and edged his Garo Ken to her throat. "I lied about the rule." He grinned as his blood red eyes stared down Yaiba's blue ones.

"Aren't you going a little too fast in this?" Zaruba said playfully.

"The hell you talking about?" Garo questioned.

"I believe he's talking about your *Clears throat* position." Zero pointed out.

The Golden Knight blinks at his silver counterpart before looking down to Yaiba's incredibly bright red face then realized that their current position looked more… intimate. "Oh…" His eyes widened. "OH…!" He quickly stood up, acting indifferent as he scratched the back of his helmet with a bright blush on his helmet's cheeks. "My bad…" He muttered to Yaiba.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen." Yaiba muttered as she stood up with her face still red.

"Agreed, I think that's enough training for now." Garo nodded as he calmed his blush as his armor flew off, revealing Ren in his school uniform.

"Well I can say that Lelouch is getting better especially since he avoids work like the plague." Zaruba said as Lelouch removed his armor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked.

"It means you're lazy." Silva said causing some laughs.

"Plus, you don't really work out a lot." Ren said with a grin as he lifted up one of Lelouch's twig-like arms. "You're still a scrawny ass twig."

"Scrawny ass twig?" Lelouch muttered with a slight tick.

"Hey, at least he didn't call you a weak girl… no offense, Kallen." Silva said.

"None taken." Kallen said as she didn't feel offended at that since the way Lelouch looked, it would be reasonable to confuse him for a girl because of his somewhat feminine appearance.

"Well, if you're done commenting on Lelouch's meager appearance perhaps we can get back to more important issues." Ren stated, bringing the attention onto him. "Such as the rescue of our fellow Knight."

"Hey, where is C.C. anyway?" Zaruba asked only for the door to open to reveal the person they were talking about.

"Remind me not to anger the person who did this." C.C. said as she looked at the cut on the entrance.

"She wouldn't be the first person to say that." Zaruba muttered while Lelouch and Ren nod their heads while looking at Kallen who had a vicious smile which also sent shivers down their spines.

"Okay, I think I might have something that's worse than a Horror." Ren muttered under his breath.

"Let's agree to not get on her bad side… EVER." Zaruba offered.

"Agreed." Ren nodded in agreement. "Excuse me, I need to sleep right now."

"Go ahead but be careful of any unforeseen occupants." Lelouch said with his eyes gesturing to C.C.

"What it's not like she's gonna climb into my bed naked, right?" Ren questioned with a disbelieving look.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lelouch deadpanned.

"Unless that shit actually happens, I don't really care." Ren retorted with his own deadpanned expression.

"Well don't be surprised then." Lelouch said as he walked off.

"Okay then." Ren walked off as well. "See you at class, Kallen."

"Seeya." Kallen said as she turned to look out onto the settlement.

* * *

 **Morning**

Sleep-crusted eyes opened as Ren released a yawn and stretched. "Man, I hate mornings." He muttered.

"Uh, Ren… look to your right." Zaruba muttered in a surprised tone.

"Huh?" Ren did as his Madougu instructed before his eyes widened as a heavy blush appeared on his face. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" He exclaimed.

Sleeping in the bed next to him was a naked C.C. She had luscious pale skin, well-proportioned C-cup breasts, and a scar on her abdomen and in Ren's opinion… she looked beautiful.

"Why is it so noisy?" C.C. asked as she sat up rubbing her eye which made her look cute in Ren's opinion.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Zaruba said before going silent.

"Why the fuck are you in my bed?" Ren questioned as he turned his head away. "And naked at that!"

"I just felt like it." C.C. simply said with a sultry smile causing Ren to blush a darker shade of red.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ren asked, feeling like a piece of meat right now.

"Why wouldn't I?" C.C. asked innocently.

"Because I've seen those looks before when a girl wants to…" Ren's eyes widened as he glanced at the door while gulping. "You know I think I need to shower right now."

Suddenly two arms wrap around him as well as two soft objects squish against his back which caused him to blush harder as C.C. said. "I think I may want to join you."

"What do you want from me?!" The Makai Knight cried out.

"I thought it would have been obvious." C.C. said in a playful tone.

"I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?" Ren deadpanned.

"Nope." C.C. said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Sighing, Ren's eyes suddenly took on a more bestial look as he shoved the immortal onto the bed. "Then it's time to have a little fun." He grinned ferally as his pupils flashed, a raging fire going through his body all the way down to his loins.

C.C. grinned in anticipation as she beckoned the lust-filled boy to her with a finger. "Then come and claim your prize." She said in a husky voice.

Ren quickly locked the door and jumped into the bed. The hallways were filled with the moans and pleasurable screams of a certain green-haired woman. Lelouch, Kallen, and the rest of the Student Council had different reactions to the sounds.

Lelouch, Rivalz, Shirley, and Kallen blushed up a storm at the many lewd sounds and the moans and screams.

Nina fainted from when someone, preferably a witch, had shouted and we quote "Don't you dare stop fucking me, you rabid animal!"

Milly grinned ear-to-ear as she suddenly felt a spark of pride in her chest. 'I feel as if a certain vampire has finally done the _do_.' She thought.

"This is going to haunt me." Silva muttered mentally.

"You're not the one that's practically listening and seeing it!" Zaruba shouted mentally.

"I feel sorry for you." Fera said while Zaruba whimpered.

* * *

 **Resistance Base - Hours Later**

"Hopefully they'll manage to pull this off." One of the resistance members said as they all sat around a table looking at an old TV.

"What the hell are you lot doing?" Garo questioned in his golden armor as his red eyes bore down on them.

"AH!" They all shouted with some falling onto the ground mostly Tamaki before a collapsable chair crashed onto him.

"We were watching the news." A resistance member weakly said because Garo did look intimidating with the angry wolf face.

"Speak up, I can barely hear you." Garo said, his fierce-looking helmet unchanging.

"We're watching the news you asshole!" Tamaki shouted with a bruise on his head.

"Well that was obvious." Zaruba said… slightly traumatized.

Garo suddenly began to lightly chuckle, his facial expression even mimicking a chuckle as his blood red eyes glared down on Tamaki. "What did you just call me?" He asked in a friendly tone while an aura that promised pain surrounded him.

"Well I said-" Tamaki stopped to see the other resistance members on the far side of the room and shouted. "Hey what are you doing over there?!"

"Sorry Tamaki but your big mouth got you in trouble… and we don't want to die." A resistance member said causing Tamaki to sweat in worry.

Garo cracked his knuckles, a grin that only increased the scare factor of his helmet when mixed with the silver canines. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you… just hurt you until you lose all your teeth."

"Oh crap." Tamaki squeaked in fear while the other resistance members huddled in the corner in fear… only for them to hear the voice of a newsman say. "I-I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi, is heading this way!"

Garo held off of pulverizing Tamaki as he looked at the television. "So it's starting…" He turned his gaze down on Tamaki. "Seems you're a lucky man, my friend. You get to live with all of your bones and organs intact." The Golden Knight turned on his heel and left the base to watch Zero's entrance.

The news continued to insult the young Makai Knight and Garo noticed that Suzaku looked like he was beaten due to the bruises on his face.

"Disgusting people…" Garo growled. "Can't believe I have to protect my mother's kin."

"Wait the convoy just stopped. This is not a scheduled stop. Could there have been an accident?"

"This is site five, there is a vehicle approaching them."

The camera moved to show a vehicle approaching the convoy though it appeared to look like Prince Clovis's personal car.

"It-it's Prince Clovis's personal transport and it's heading straight for the convoy!" The news announcer said before the car stopped.

"You dare desecrate his highness's transport? Get out of there!" A voice shouted.

"Heh, so this is Lelouch's entrance? Such a dramatic." Garo shook his head from atop the building he stood on to watch the spectacle.

The banner on top of the car soon caught flame before vanishing to reveal Lelouch in his Zero outfit.

"I am... Zero." Lelouch announced.

Sighing, Garo pinched the bridge of his nose (which would seem weird) and shook his head. "Stupid idiot, why must he act like this?" He sat on the edge of the building. "I blame his attraction to drama books."

"But wasn't it your fault that he got drawn into them when you got him those books on his fifth birthday?" Zaruba asked.

"He asked for them!" Garo retorted. "And besides, I didn't even know they were drama books, dammit! And I was six at the time!"

"I've seen enough Zero. This little show of yours is over." Kewell said before he fired his pistol into the air and four Sutherlands surround the vehicle.

"Firsts things first, why don't you remove that mask." Kewell said and Zero moved to do just that but only to raise his hand high in the air and snap his fingers and the box behind him falls apart to reveal the the container that once held C.C.

"Ah, so that's his game." Garo grinned. "You really are a devious man, little brother."

"He probably gets that from you." Zaruba said with a smug tone.

"Shut up." Garo said as he continued to watch his brother's performance.

Kewell moved to shoot at Zero but stopped when he said. "You intend to shoot? I believe you full well know well what this is."

"Fine, what are your demands?" Kewell growled as he lowered his pistol.

"An exchange. This for Kururugi." Zero said.

"Like hell. He's charged with treason for murdering a high prince! I can't hand him over." Kewell said with anger.

"No, you're mistaken Kewell. He's no murderer. The one who killed him… was myself!" Lelouch announced looking at a camera that was close up.

'Of course he would say that. Even when it was actually me who killed him… when he was a Madou Horror that is.' Garo thought as he lazily leaned on the edge.

"Well he did put a bullet in Clovis's head." Zaruba pointed out so Lelouch did technically kill Clovis but they killed the Horror not the man.

"Alright, point there but still, kinda dumb of him to announce he killed Clovis in front of an armed escort." Garo said as he looked down at the bridge. "How will you get yourself out of this one, brother?"

"We are so screwed!" Kallen muttered from her spot in the drivers seat.

"Look at it this way… you at least have a way to escape alive." Fera said reminding Kallen that she was a Makai Knight.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said.

"He's mad I tell you! Disguise this truck as his highness's! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Kewell shouted causing the other Britannian Sutherlands to aim at the Sutherland only for Zero to say. "Careful. You don't want the public to learn of Blue do you?"

That confused everyone including Ren.

"Why did he… wait isn't that guy wearing blue? Did Lelouch just say that on the spot?" Zaruba asked unsure what to believe.

"The bastard is making it up as he goes." Garo stated, figuring out what Lelouch was doing and simply winging it. "That's just idiotic."

"Didn't you make up a lie when you killed five Horrors and destroyed an entire museum… and all of that at gunpoint?" Zaruba asked.

"There was no avoiding it!" Garo countered. "Stop bringing up those damn events!"

"What about that day when you got stuck at one of Milly's "events". You know the one where you wore a dress." Zaruba said remembering that event since he laughed so hard he couldn't keep hidden.

Garo's eyebrow twitched as he grinned dangerously. "Yes, I remember that since you wouldn't stop laughing, you got front row tickets to hot wax and then left to be a plaything for the cats." He said. "Would you like a repeat?"

"No thank you." Zaruba said fearfully.

The car Zero was on began to approach the convoy as Zero said. "If I die then it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen-" Garo noticed a part of the mask opened and he saw Lelouch's eye with the Geass symbol as he said. "you'll do everything in your power to let us go. You're prisoner as well."

"And there goes his mind." Zaruba said while Kewell said. "Right understood. You there release the prisoner."

"That's a rather useful ability and soon our brother-in-arms will be free." Garo quietly said with a grin.

"It's hard to tell what's happening from here but it looks like Kururugi's release has been brokered." The news announcer said while Suzaku and Zero approached one another before stopping.

"It's almost time to leave, Zaruba." Garo said as he stood up.

"Ren, there is a Horror… he's on that building under construction over there." Zaruba said gesturing to a building that was under construction near a highway… which lead to the same highway the convoy and Zero were on before he sees the figure jump from one of the building's floors and run across the street.

"Then it's about time we go to work." Garo said as he vaulted off the building and kicked towards the construction zone, repeating the process with the other buildings around him.

A figure runs across the highway and approaches the crowed only to stop when a gold clad individual lands on the ground in front of him.

"Garo?!" The man uttered in fear and worry.

The Golden Knight brought up his Madoubi Lighter and flicked it on. The green flames revealing the pale green eyes filled with black markings in the man. "You made a big mistake in coming here, loser. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you." Garo said as he put away his lighter and unsheathed his sword.

"No… we will kill you." The Horror said as he transformed with the body looking completely like a spider but it had twelve legs which had sharp blades at the tips and fangs which dripped acid.

"Yikes, it's the Demon Spider, Arachnor. This guy is a rather nasty one, Ren. Watch out for his acid." Zaruba warned.

"Don't worry, I squash insects like him for the fun of it." Garo said as he dragged his clawed gauntlets across the blade of the Garo Ken, sparks flying and metal screeching.

"Wait, it said 'we'. Arachnor never spoke in third person." Zaruba said before four more figures land surrounding Ren.

"Sometimes I should shut up." Zaruba muttered as the Horrors transformed.

All four of them were regular Yin Horrors, each one snarling or growling at Garo.

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Garo muttered as he glanced at each enemy and weighed his options.

"Any last words, Garo?" Arachnor asked in a taunting tone.

"Yeah, hold this for me." Garo tossed the Garo Ken to Arachnor which the Horror caught but didn't count on the soul metal knocking him on his back. "Zaruba!" He called out to his Madougu who responded by engulfing both his fists in green Madou fire.

"Kill Garo!" Arachnor shouted before the four others transform into Horrors with all four having the appearance of iguanas.

"Koi!" Garo gestured to them with a raised fiery hand. One of the Horrors obliged by lunging at him with claws ready to tear him to shreds but the Golden Knight sidestepped and punched the Horror, straight through the stomach, the Madou Fires spreading and burning the body. "Next!" He declared, cracking his knuckles.

"DIE!" A Horror shouted as he leapt at Garo with claws drawn.

"Kudaran." Garo muttered in his father's home language as a blade shot out of the back of his boot. He delivered a high kick with the blade on his foot cutting the head of the Horror off.

"You can't kill the both of us at once!" Both Iguana Horrors shout as they moved to Garo's sides to attack him from different directions.

"Wrong again, freaks." Garo grinned as he ducked, causing the two Horrors to crash into each other before he forms his hands into a chopping motion then impaled both demons through the chest with his flame covered gauntlets. "Now die." The Golden Knight said as the two Horrors exploded.

"Damn you, Garo!" Arachnor shouted as he was pinned thanks to the soul metal sword.

"You know it's kind of funny to see a Horror stuck in such a position." Zaruba said as Garo placed a foot on the Horror's stomach and picked up the sword.

"I rather like it." Garo said as he looked at his Garo Ken. "I enjoy seeing these filthy creatures groveling beneath my heel." He raised his sword above his head and brought it down, impaling it straight through the Horror's mouth. "Especially when I kill them like the rabid animals they are."

"And you just missed their escape." Zaruba said causing Ren to turn to see colored smoke rising into the air.

Garo sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can vent my frustration on you." He said to Arachnor, who was trying to remove the Garo Ken from his mouth. "Sayonara, bug face." Garo quickly removed his sword and sliced off the Horror's head, the body exploding into black particles that were absorbed into his sword. "And with these bastards, that makes ninety seven kills."

"Yeah but… another one is waiting for them." Zaruba said.

"They can deal with it." Garo said with a yawn. "I've already had my fill."

"Wouldn't you want to kill this Horror because then it would be one step closer." Zaruba said.

"There are plenty of Horrors left besides think of this as a lesson for them." Garo countered.

"Good point there." Zaruba said.

* * *

 **Abandoned building**

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly." Zero said gesturing towards the bruises on his face. "Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world then join me."

"So is it true? Are you the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked though he thought. 'This guy is just taking the credit for killing Clovis since he wasn't the one who killed him.'

"This is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Zero asked.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there." Suzaku said only for Zero to say. "A bluff to help things along. The result, not a single death."

"The result? I guess that's all that matters to you." Suzaku said.

"Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Zero said holding out his hand.

"Maybe that's true but… but this nation. It can be changed for the better and from within." Suzaku said.

"Changed?" Zero muttered.

"And any means gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." Suzaku said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zero asked.

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku answered.

"Are you mad?! The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, prosecution, and defense!" Lelouch shouted.

"Rules are rules and if I don't go then they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians." Suzaku said as he stopped for a second.

"But you'll die!" Zero shouted.

"I don't mind." Suzaku stated as Kallen entered the room hearing Zero shout.

"Don't be an idiot!" Zero shouted.

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. It's my weakness I guess." Suzaku turns to face Zero and said. "I'd try to take you in but you'd just end up killing me. And if I die then it's in the service of the people. Even so I thank you. For saving me."

"Oh how sweet." A new voice said getting their attention to see a japanese man with black hair and blue eyes. "It makes me sick how you humans can be like this."

Kallen gasps and brought out her Madoubi Lighter and lit the green flame where the person's eye turn a pale green with black symbols.

"At least I can get out of this disguise!" The Horror said before he transformed. He bore a resemblance to a humanoid t-rex colored a dark red laced with silver blades running across his body. The yellow reptilian eyes glared at the two of them.

"Oh boy, it's Reptaur, he's a Demon Reptile that hunts prey and devours them brutally. Rather disgusting really." Fera informed.

"Great." Kallen groaned before Reptaur lunged at Suzaku who jumped out of the way as it slammed one of its claws into the ground creating a small crater.

"Damn!" Suzaku growled as he skids to a halt and his Dan spear appeared in his hand and points the tip in front of him before making a circle where a second later his armor appears on him.

Reptaur grabs a piece of rubble and chucks it at Zero which crashed on the rubble he stood and sent him flying.

Zero crashed against a wall in darkness before he dropped to his knees before he glared at Reptaur who attacks Dan while Kallen summons her armor.

"Sometimes I wish life was simple." Lelouch muttered as he summoned his two swords before he summoned his own armor and attacked.

"Lelouch, where did you come from?" Suzaku asked as he dodged an attack from the Horror.

"I saw that Zero guy save you and decided to try and see where he was going." Lelouch lied before he made a long gash across the Horror's back causing it to roar in rage.

"Insolent human! I will destroy you for that!" Reptaur roared in anger, lunging at the silver Makai Knight.

Zero jumps over the Horror and slashed across its back while Kallen swung her scythe, catching the Horror by the neck and sliced through, killing Reptaur.

"Well that was easy." Fera said cheerfully.

"Well, I can see that I wasn't needed after all." Garo said, coming out of the shadows before bringing his left hand up. "And you said that it'd be a problem."

"Okay so I was wrong." Zaruba muttered.

"Hey, Suzaku, where is your Madougu?" Lelouch asked.

"It was taken along with the lighter by the military after I was arrested." Suzaku answered as he unsummons his armor.

Garo walked up to Suzaku and slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! How could you let the military take Goruba and a Madoubi Lighter?!" He shouted, frustration clearly written on his face.

"I didn't have a choice at the time. Would you rather I become a wanted criminal and give the Britannians a reason to crack down on the many Elevens and Honorary Britannians?" Suzaku said as he rubbed the back of his head where Garo struck.

"He does have a good argument." Zaruba said.

"Shut up." Garo deadpanned. "You know what, I'm tired to deal with this shit right now." The Golden Knight brought out three slips of paper. "Take these and light them with your lighters. There's a message that will tell you the location of the meeting for Makai Knights. Don't be late."

"Alright but can you do us a promise." Lelouch said as he took the paper.

"And that would be?" Garo asked.

"Try and find a way to be quiet when you're doing 'it' with that witch." Lelouch said with a groan as Kallen blushed brightly.

"Oh, you heard all that?" Garo questioned with his brow raised in confusion.

"Everyone heard that." Kallen said with her blush still present.

"I'm pretty sure even the school heard it." Fera and Silva said at once.

"Hey! It's not my fault the chick is screamer!" Garo shouted with a tick mark.

"Yeah but because of you, Milly started getting ideas for a new event." Lelouch said with a groan while Kallen's blush hardened.

"It's not something lewd, is it?" Garo asked, a bit nervous.

"It is." Lelouch, Fera, Silva, and Kallen said at the same time.

"Ah shit…" Garo muttered. "Damn my bestial urges."

"Hey at least you lost something." Zaruba said causing Ren to blush under his helmet.

"Shut up." Garo growled before noticing the other occupant. "What the fuck you looking at, buddy!"

"Nothing!" Suzaku said quickly before he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch asked.

"To my court martial. If I don't appear then the military will go after Elevens and Honorary Britannians." Suzaku informed.

"Oh, okay then. Good luck." Garo waved his fellow Knight goodbye before walking away. "If you don't get the noose, you better be at that meeting or I'll kill you myself."

"I'll be there once I get Goruba and my lighter back." Suzaku said as his form continued shrinking in the distance.

"Hey, partner, I might want to warn you but… you may not get some sleep tonight." Zaruba said.

"I swear to God if you say that it's another goddamn Horror, I'm going to find it and tear it to bloody shreds." Garo growled in annoyance.

"Thankfully no." Zaruba said before a bullet whizzed past Garo's head. "It's the military."

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Garo roared in righteous anger.

"We need to leave." Lelouch said before he runs off.

"I don't think even you will be able to deal with all of those guys." Kallen said before she runs off after Lelouch.

"She's right and besides you still have that green haired girl waiting at home." Zaruba informed.

"Shut up right now, Zaruba." Garo said as he leaped into the air and vaulted over each building.

"You know sometimes I wonder what your father would say if he saw you with that girl." Zaruba muttered.

"We're not dating or anything! It was a one night stand!" Garo shouted.

"Tell that to the girl who you're letting sleep with." Zaruba muttered humorously.

"Not my damn choice! She's the one who decided to stay in my bloody dorm!" Garo countered.

"And you couldn't resist saying no to a body like hers." Zaruba said.

"Shut up or it's playtime with the cats." Garo deadpanned.

"Horror two hundred meters!" Zaruba informed.

"FUCK!" Garo screamed in frustration.

"Zero meters!" Zaruba informed.

The moment the Horror showed up, Garo didn't even give it time to attack or anything, he just sliced it in two with his Garo Ken. "Now can I get some damn sleep!"

"That's a new record on shortest kills." Zaruba said as a sheet of papers with numbers and names appears glowing green.

Arriving back at Ashford, Ren dismissed the Garo armor and just walked back into his dorm room then collapsed on the bed.

"What's with the mood?" A familiar voice said in a sleepy tone.

"Not now. I'm tired, irritated, and beyond pissed off right now." Ren muttered in the pillows. "So please for the love of all things holy, let me sleep."

"Fine." The voice replied before he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Goodnight…" Ren yawned before closing his eyes.

"Poor soul." Zaruba muttered as he looked at the two sleeping forms before he said. "I hope he is ready for what the future will hold."

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** White Knight, Dan and the Pink-haired Princess

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of that chapter.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or criticisms or I will kill you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in The Golden King. Anyways, you probably already figured what's gonna happen in this chapter so I'm not really gonna spoil anything.**

 **Oh wait, except for the fact that Suzaku will not be having romantic relations with Euphemia.**

 **Hate me if you want but I've seen that so many times that I wanna see something new.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Garo or Code Geass; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** White Knight, Dan and the Pink-haired Princess

* * *

 **Ashford Academy - Ren's Dorm Room**

"You're absolutely sure that you're coming to Area 11?" Ren asked as he looked at his laptop.

"Yes, I was ordered to go to Area 11 after Clovis was killed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Cornelia said.

"I swear, I had no idea that Clovis had died, sister." Ren answered with a stoic face. "So, how goes the campaign in the Middle East?"

"We just finished established Area 18… and Ren I know when you're lying or not." Cornelia said with that last part being said with narrowed eyes which causes Ren to sweat.

"Okay, maybe I know that Clovis died." Ren said with a nervous grin.

"Ren." Cornelia said as she gave Ren a look that made Ren's spine tingle.

"Stop giving me that look! You make it sound like I killed our brother with my own hands!" Ren shouted, annoyance laced on his face.

"Ren, I know when you're hiding something." Cornelia stated as she maintained her look which sent shivers down Ren's spine so much that it started to turn into ice.

Deciding to turn the tables on his half-sister, Ren grinned. "Scowling so much is only going to ruin your beautiful face, dear sister." He said.

Cornelia blushed slightly before she glared at Ren which sent chills down his spine before what she said next… made him pale in fear. "We shall talk later when I arrive into Area 11."

Gulping, Ren grinned nervously. "Um, okay… Just don't kill me."

"That depends on what you've done." Cornelia said before the screen turns off.

"Well… fuck." Zaruba muttered.

"I just signed my own death warrant." Ren slammed his head onto his desk. "Why me?"

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Area 18 (Former Middle East)**

Cornelia rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. The conquest of Area 18 was long and difficult but it was worth it in order to take it for the Empire.

"Ren, what have you been doing over there?" Cornelia muttered.

A message appears on the Princess's computer and it was from Ren. Opening it, she read. _"Dear Cornelia, sorry about the comment, I've just been under a lot of stress as of late. But hey, I got big news! I met Lelouch and Nunnally, at least, I think it's them because while they have a resemblance, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, say hello to Euphie for me and I love you both so much. I can't wait to see your two beautiful faces when you come here. Love, Ren."_

"Oh Ren." Cornelia muttered as she shook her head with a small smile.

"My lady, the plane is ready to depart." Cornelia's knight, Guilford said as he stood at the entrance of the building.

"Then it is time to depart, Guilford. I have an acquaintance there that I must see." Cornelia said as she stood up from her desk and walked out of the room.

"My lady, who was that you were talking to?" Guilford asked.

The Third Princess thought about what to say before answering, "Let's just say, he's someone I cared about deeply long ago."

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku walked outside of the courthouse, amazed and shocked about how his trial went.

"I don't get it. I'm free?" Suzaku whispered before he looked at his reclaimed Madougu bracelet.

"Well, it's not really any surprise. They had no evidence at all so they had no choice but to let you go free." Goruba told the Honorary Britannian mentally.

"I know that but what I don't get is that strange feeling that something bad was standing right next to me. Like that of a Horror when I was in that building." Suzaku said.

"Well, it's possibly your sixth sense warning you of danger but I sensed no Horror in there so calm yourself, Suzaku." Goruba told him.

"Well can you tell me where Ren is? He's supposed to be here by now." Suzaku said as he holds up a note from Ren saying. _"Meet you outside the courthouse."_

"You looking for me, pretty boy?" A familiar voice called out.

Suzaku turns around and sees Ren but before he could say anything a voice familiar to Ren shouted. "Out of the way please!"

Both men look up to see a female figure falling down shouting. "Look out below!"

Ren saw under the female's skirt and blushed greatly. "EH?!" He exclaimed before shaking his head and leaping into the air, catching the female in his arms.

"Uh, Ren… is that who I think it is?" Zaruba said with a surprised tone while Ren was confused.

"Huh?" Ren blinked before he looked at the face of the girl he had in a bridal carry. "EH?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Oh thank you… Ren?!" The girl said in a surprised tone when she looked at his face.

"Well… this is a surprise." Zaruba mentally muttered.

"Euphie?!" Ren exclaimed. "How did you…?!"

"Um… what is happening here?" Suzaku said with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…" Ren glanced at Suzaku and looking down at the girl in his arms that he lowered to her feet. "Um… This is my friend, Euphie." He introduced her.

"Yes, and thank you for catching me." Euphie said with a small smile.

"It was never my policy to leave a lady hanging." Ren said with a grin.

"Um, why was she jumping from there?" Suzaku asked as he pointed towards an open window… with a makeshift rope.

Ren blinked before leveling a scolding glare at the pink-haired girl. "Yes, why were you jumping from there?"

"Um, some bad men were after me!" Euphie said though Ren and Suzaku knew that was a lie and decided to humor her.

"Well, will you allow these two knights to guard you and whisk you away from these bad men?" Ren asked with a grin.

"My, how noble." Euphie said with a smile and a slight blush on her face.

'Oh, you're still the same sweet little girl that always blushed when I played the knight in shining armor.' Ren thought as he gave her a gentlemanly bow. "Then shall we go, milady?"

"Please." Euphie said as she held out her hand.

Ren took Euphie's hand with his own. 'Her hands… soft and delicate just like when we were little.' He thought before taking her with Suzaku right on his tail.

"Ren be careful. I'm detecting a Horror though I can't find where it is… I know it's close." Zaruba mentally warned him.

"I'll be sure to look out for it." Ren told him.

"Just be sure that your sister is safe in case it attacks." Zaruba said causing Ren to give Euphie a worried glance while said girl was distracted… by a wounded cat.

"Don't worry, if a Horror even thinks about touching her… I'll tear them to shreds until there is nothing left of them." Ren muttered.

"Just make sure none of the Horror's blood touch her." Zaruba noted.

"Shut up, Zaruba, you're making it worse for me now." Ren muttered with gritted teeth before he replaced it with a grin.

Euphie was holding the cat… which was biting down on Suzaku's finger.

"Okay that's somewhat funny." Zaruba said with humor.

Ren chuckled as he walked up to them. "Well, who is this adorable little guy?" He asked, snickering at the sight of the cat biting Suzaku's finger.

"I just found this little guy and he has a hurt paw." Euphie said as Suzaku managed to pull his finger out of the cat's mouth.

"Well, that's good and all but what about the bad men that are chasing you?" Ren questioned.

"Oh well…" Euphie said as she looked down with a small blush.

Suddenly an explosion goes off drawing their attention and screams are heard.

"Great…" Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ren, the Horror is in the direction of that explosion… which is where Suzaku is running to." Zaruba informed.

Facepalming, Ren muttered a few curses. "Euphie, I know we just met up and all but I want you to go hide while Suzaku and I check out those explosions. And no back talk! Understand?" He said.

Euphie nods her head before another explosion goes off… and Suzaku in his Dan armor crashed against the car right next to them.

"Looks like hiding isn't an option anymore." Zaruba informed as the Horror arrived. This Horror had the the body of a humanoid snake with a cobra's head, two snake heads for hands, a black tipped tail, and blood red eyes.

"Damn, you are by far the ugliest motherfucker I have ever seen." Ren deadpanned before bringing out his Garo Ken from within his trenchcoat.

"Watch out, it's Hydra, very dangerous." Zaruba informed.

"What is that?" Euphie asked in fear.

"What the hell?! Euphie, go hide right now!" Ren shouted in distress.

"Too late!" The Horror said before a snake smashed through the ground and wraps around Euphie before another Hydra Horror popped out of the ground.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Ren roared in anger as he unsheathed his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Horror said said as its snake mouth opened with the fangs just hanging an inch from her neck.

Ren stopped, glaring at the Horror with gritted teeth.

"Good. Now this girl is going to come with us and if you do ANYTHING then she dies." The Horror said before the first Hydra started falling apart.

"I'm going to get you for this, lizard breath! If she is harmed in any way, you'll regret crossing me." Ren growled.

"If she is harmed then you wouldn't do a thing." The Horror said before it fell down the hole it created with Euphie being dragged along.

"Dammit!" Suzaku growled as he looked down the hole where the Horror retreated through.

"I'm kill that bastard for this…" Ren growled.

"Can Madougu track the Horrors?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, they can." Ren answered before looking down at Zaruba. "Where did they go?"

"They're making their way to… Ashford Academy?" Zaruba said confused.

Ren's eyes widened before he brought out the switch that brought his motorcycle and pressed the button. A few seconds later, Fenrir arrived by Ren's side. "Suzaku, tell Goruba to send a message to the other Makai Knights."

"Already on it." Goruba said as the two began to make their way towards Ashford.

On his bike, Ren typed on the onboard phone. "Call: Milly."

"Milly Ashford here." Milly said in a joyful tone… though it sounded forced.

Ren blinked. "Milly, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Some snake monsters disguised as some business men just got in here and are- I have to go." Milly said before cutting the call.

"Milly? Milly!" Ren shouted. "Dammit." The Makai Knight revved the bike and drove faster to the Academy.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

On the ground was the crushed remains of a phone while Milly was being held a foot in the air while a snake wrapped around her pinning her arms while a part of the snake was wrapped around her neck choking her.

"Not a good idea with what you did, girly." The Hydra Horror said as it's snake hand was an inch from her face with its tongue licking at her face causing her to shiver.

Before the Hydra could continue, a blue sabaton kicked the Horror across the face.

Milly gasps as the limb goes limp before she dropped onto her knees once her feet made contact with the ground and started coughing as she breathed in much needed air.

"That's enough outta you, demon." A gruff distorted voice spoke with venom towards Hydra.

The voice belonged to a cobalt blue armored warrior with bladed wolf-themed armor. In his right hand was a scimitar with a bladed hilt and handguard with a large curved blade with violet Makai letterings running along the sides of the blade. His red eyes glared at the Horrors as he twirled the sword in his hands and held it to his side as the kanji for 'Thunder Knight' appears behind him in cobalt blue. "Now you face the Thunder Knight, Baron." Baron declared.

"Damn you, Makai Knight!" The Hydra growled before its severed arm grows back before it sent both its arm heads and it's actually head at Baron.

"Hmph," Baron huffed as he easily dodged the arm heads before raising his Thunder Scimitar then swung it down, cutting the limbs off.

The actual head wraps around Baron's neck and threw him against a wall.

"Not good enough, Makai Knight!" The Horror hissed.

A golden blur smashes through the window as a blade cuts the Horror's back, eliciting a scream of pain from the demon. "Then it's a good thing he has backup." Garo stated as he landed in a crouch, red eyes glaring at the Horror with unbridled fury.

"Garo!" The Horror shouted as it sent its regrown arm at him.

The Golden Knight caught the arm with his left hand before slowly crushing it into a pulpy mess. "Where is she!" Garo demanded as he walked towards the Horror, an aura of killing intent completely surrounding his form. "Tell me now or I will make you suffer."

"No… you won't." The Horror said before it's limbs began to expand and Garo's eyes widen in horror.

"What did…?!" Garo exclaimed in shock.

The Horror suddenly explodes in a shower of blood and both Baron and Garo jumped out of the shower not wanting to get blood on any of them.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it all!" Garo roared in anger as he punched the ground which caused a crack to form in the floor.

"Cornelia's going to go ballistic." Zaruba said.

Garo collapsed onto his knees as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Euphie…" He muttered as a lone tear dripped from the corner of his red eyes.

"Ren, I'm still tracking it so be glad about that and it's heading towards Shinjuku Ghetto." Zaruba said before two forms crashed through the roof… both being Hydra Horrors which were slashed.

"Ren, what is happening?" Zero said as he and Yaiba landed on the ground.

"A few minutes ago we arrived for class and the next we're fighting Horrors." Yaiba said as she stabbed the blade of her scythe… ruthlessly into a barely alive Horror.

"I don't know but I'm going to find this Horror...and I'm going to destroy it in the most painful and agonizing way." Garo stated as he gripped his fists.

"You made sure that Nunnally was safe right?" Zaruba asked Lelouch.

"You better! I'm not losing another sister to this reptilian fuck!" Garo growled, pointing a clawed digit at Zero.

"Another?" Zero asked.

"Euphie…" Garo quietly answered.

"What?! What happened?!" Zero shouted as he grabbed Garo by the collar of his armor.

"You wanna know? Fine! That bastard took Euphie to keep me from killing his ass! Now I'm trying to find him and in doing so, find Euphie." Garo answered, heatedly.

"Alright, I got a complete location. He's in a stadium in Shinjuku." Zaruba informed.

"Good, it's the perfect resting place for that bastard." Garo growled before putting his index finger and thumb to his mouth and blew a whistle as Fenrir drove up to him. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a pink-haired princess to save!" He revved the engine and drove off out of the Academy.

"Suzaku is already making his way there." Zaruba informed.

"Then he better deal with that Horror before I get my hands on it." Garo growled as he leaned forward on his bike and hits the accelerator.

"Wait, there are twelve Horrors still around. Four going towards Lelouch's home, two going to the next building, three going to the gymnasium, and three going to… Ren's room? Isn't that C.C. girl sleeping in your room?" Zaruba said.

"Goddamn it! Another one of those nights!" Garo yelled in anger as he slammed the handbrake and skidded across the street before accelerating back to the Academy. "I'm so gonna kill this bastard!"

"Look at it this way, you will be able to get your steed." Zaruba said.

"And that's suppose to make me feel better, how?" Garo deadpanned.

"You can travel faster than using a motorcycle in your armor." Zaruba said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll help me a lot when I tell Euphie. Oh wait, that's right, she's captured by a fucking demon!" Garo shouted with a tick mark on his head.

"How's your aim?" Silva asked.

"What?" Zero asked confused.

"What?" Baron asked as he looked at the pendant.

"What?" Garo asked as he looked at Silva.

"I was just asking Zaruba how his aim is." Silva replied.

"Pretty good why?" Zaruba asked while for some reason Ren felt worried.

"I'll let you know when the Horrors are dead." Silva said before Zero runs off.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Garo questioned. "Because I suddenly have a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

"Hey look… actually never mind…" Zaruba said before they notice that Yaiba was gone… before the head of a Hydra Horror flew past an open window and sailed past his head.

"Kallen sure is going at it." Zaruba said… before a severed arm of a Horror flew through the window and past his head again.

"Jesus Christ! Why is she so damn brutal!" Garo exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I would have to guess… it's because that the Horrors were from Britannian soldiers." Zaruba suggested before a smaller head of a Hydra Horror landed next to Garo.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna vomit." Garo held his stomach as he witnessed the brutal carnage from Yaiba's slaughter. "Okay, I'm gonna rescue Euphie now. Jeremiah, please keep the Academy safe until I return." The Golden Knight got onto his motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that you're out of gas?" Zaruba pointed out.

The Fenrir sputters and stops. "I hate you right now, Zaruba." Garo deadpanned.

"I have a way." Silva said as Zero arrived with with his weapon covered in Horror blood.

"This might not end well." Zaruba said with a hint of worry.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"I'll say this again… this might not end well." Zaruba said… as Garo sat in a sling shot.

"I fucking hate all of you right now." Garo deadpanned as he gave the other Knights the finger.

"I was against this." Zero said with Yaiba and Baron nodding their heads in agreement.

"Do you want to save Euphie?" Silva asked.

"Yes." Garo answered.

"Well then SUCK IT UP!" Silva said.

"Hey, I just noticed… this sling is just a piece of paper." Zaruba said when he noticed the tears.

"Oh I know and that's why Sayoko is going to help." Silva said.

"EH?!" Garo exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly a beeping is heard causing everyone to turn to see… Sayoko with Rivalz motorcycle.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Zaruba said when he saw that the passenger seat… was replaced with a catapult.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!?" Garo exclaimed.

"Sorry about this." Sayoko said before driving at Garo, who lands on the catapult as the cycle drove before spinning around and drives towards what looked like a flag pole.

"This is going to suck." Zaruba said as Sayoko drove with the pole connecting with the mechanism which released the catapult sending Garo flying through the air.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Garo screamed as he flew through the air with wind blasting into his face.

"Silva… why did you suggest this?" Zero asked as he saw his brother sail through the air.

"I thought it would be the quickest way to get to the Ghetto from here… and also the fact that I always wanted to see what would happen." Silva informed joyfully.

"Silva… you're evil." Yaiba informed.

"AAHHHHH!" Garo screamed before crashing face-first into the ground. "Ow…"

"Hey, we managed to reach the Ghetto." Zaruba said seeing that they were next to the stadium.

"Remind me to feed Silva to the cats out back." Garo groaned as he stood up and popped his back. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Suddenly a scream is heard that causes Garo to widen his eyes in worry.

"Euphie!" The Golden Knight exclaimed as he unsheathed his Garo Ken and ran inside the stadium. "Euphie! Where are you?!"

"Ren!" Euphie screamed and Garo turns to see Euphie tied to cross that was surrounded by what looked like flames but they were colored a dark purple.

Garo's eyes glowed furiously. "Where are you, Horror?!" The Makai Knight shouted.

"Right here." The Horror said as he walked out from behind the pole.

"Release my sister or I'll gut you like a fish!" Garo demanded, directing his sword at the Horror.

"Are you willing to risk your sister on this?" The Horror said as he wrapped an arm around her causing Euphie to shiver in fear.

"Wait, wait…" Garo stopped the Horror as he looked at his sword before impaling it into the ground. "I give up."

"Oh, so you finally admit defeat." The Horror said with satisfaction.

The Golden Knight didn't say anything as he looked down, his scarf cascading in the wind.

"Step away from the sword and get rid of that armor. I don't want you to try and strike me when I stand in front of you." The Horror said as he glared at the Golden Knight.

Garo took a few steps away from the Garo Ken before the armor returned back to its dimension, leaving Ren in its place.

"Now tell me, why did you think that by coming here in order to save the girl would be so simple." The Horror said as he looked at Ren.

"I did have that thought, but answering to a disgusting pile of shit left a bad taste in my mouth." Ren stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh but what reason did you believe you could succeed?" The Horror asked.

Ren grinned. "Well, I never did say I was alone. Dan, now!" He shouted.

"What?!" The Horror shouted before a foot connected with his face sending him flying.

"Wow that's hot!" Dan shouted as he jumps away from the purple flames.

Ren quickly rushed for the Garo Ken, grabbed the handle, and cut open a dimensional rift in front of him.

[Garo OST: Theme of GARO]

"Damn you, Garo!" The Horror growled.

Garo jumped through the circle of light and lunged forward with his Garo Ken directed to pierce the Horror's head. "Die!" He roared.

Suddenly to the surprise of everyone, the Horror splits in two.

"Did I forget to mention that the Hydra Horror can multiply?" Zaruba muttered.

"You could have said that before, dumbass!" Garo comically roared in anger.

"Well it is weak against fire." Zaruba said before it focused on the purple flames. "But it is also prone to creating flames. Since it is a living flame thrower."

"Oh, thanks for the tip. You just saved yourself from being fed to a cat." Garo deadpanned as he dragged the Garo Ken across Zaruba's teeth.

"Wait, weren't there supposed to be seven Hydra Horrors? They usually stay in groups of seven." Zaruba muttered.

"You're not helping anymore!" Garo shouted.

"Jumping right then forward, and then right again!" Zaruba shouted.

The Madou flames encasing his sword burned brighter as Garo spun on his heel and sliced three of the Hydra clones in half and reducing them to ash.

"You bastard!" A Horror growled from on top of a seat in the bleachers before he leapt at Garo only for a pole to slam on top of its head sending it crashing to the ground where it skids to a stop behind Garo.

"Here's another one." Dan said as he pinned the Horror to the ground.

Garo leaped into the air and angled his Garo Ken, piercing the Horror's head. "Burn in hell!" He shouted, twisting the blade.

The Horror screamed in pain as it was reduced to ashes.

"Garo, two to your left." Dan shouted as he swung his weapon which slam into the faces of both Horrors causing them to stagger.

The Golden Knight hefted his sword before throwing it like a boomerang, cutting the two Horrors in half as they shattered away into ashes.

"Disgusting creatures." Garo muttered.

"Incoming fire!" Zaruba shouted as a stream of purple fire flew at them.

The two Makai Knights leaped away from the flames while Garo recovered his Garo Ken.

"I'll kill you!" The Horror shouted before it created two swords of purple fire and lunged at Garo.

The Golden Knight brought up his sword and parried away the flame-shrouded weapons. Garo retaliated by kicking Hydra in the chest, sending the demon back to crash into the bleachers.

"Bastard!" The Horror growled as it got back onto its feet and began to send a shower of arrows made of fire at the two Makai Knights.

Garo and Dan spun their weapons to deflect the arrows. "It's time to finish this!" Garo declared as the green flames that encased his Garo Ken increased while Dan's spear was encased in white flames.

"Die!" The Horror shouted as he created two spears of fire and chucked them at the two Makai Knights.

Garo flipped over the spear that came at him while Dan pole vaulted over his with his spear before the two Knights stabbed their weapons straight into the Horror's chest.

"You think you will kill me?" The Horror asked as he created two fire swords and moved to slash them.

"Shut up already!" Garo shouted as he caught the Horror's left sword arm while Dan caught the right sword arm.

"You deserve to burn in hell, monster!" Dan declared as the two Makai Knights increased the fires in their weapons to fry the Horror's insides.

The Horror screams in pain as it was reduced to ashes.

[End of song]

Garo sheathed his sword as he walked towards Euphie and helped her down from the cross. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Before Euphie could say anything a serpent limb wraps around her neck and pulled her upwards where the eighth and last Horror was standing on top of the cross.

"You forgot about the eighth Horror, Ren." Zaruba deadpanned.

"Shut up." Garo said as he leaped up and just shoved his entire right arm straight through the Horror's chest with its black heart out the back in his clawed grip.

"You still lose." The Horror said before Garo saw something that made his eyes widen in complete horror. Blood leaking out of the serpent's head of its arm that was holding Euphie and the blood was landing on Euphie.

"Oh fuck." Zaruba muttered in horror.

"You did this to yourself." The Horror said as he grinned sinisterly.

Garo's silver teeth opened completely as he roared in anger, crushing the black heart in his hand which made the Horror drop Euphie, who the Golden Knight caught in his arms.

"Ren, you know what happens when a living human makes contact with Horror's blood." Zaruba said with a sad tone.

"No! I refuse to do it!" Garo shouted as he brushed a pink strand of his sister's hair away from her face. "I won't kill her!"

"What?!" Both Dan and Euphie shout in confusion while Euphie was scared.

"Ren, please explain." Dan said not understanding anything.

"If a human is touched by the blood of a Horror, they have exactly a hundred days to live before they slowly die and become one as well." Garo explained.

"What?" Euphie asked as her face went pale in fear as she dropped to her knees feeling like her world shattered around her.

"Isn't there any way we can stop that? Like a cure?" Dan asked as he walked up to Garo.

"There is but the journey to get it is extremely dangerous. I don't have the necessary materials with me now to get the cure but I should be able to get it in a few weeks." Garo answered before he grasped Euphie's shoulders. "Listen to me, Euphie. There's also something you need to know about the Horror blood. It's basically catnip to them."

"So I'm now in danger everywhere I go?" Euphie asked.

"Yes." Garo answered before looking at Zaruba. "Okay, cough it up."

"It's in your hand already." Zaruba informed causing Garo to look into his hand to see what he wanted.

"Gross, you vomited it on my hand? Fucking dick move, dude." Garo shook his head before he slipped on a silver ring with a white diamond onto Euphie's ring finger.

"Ren?" Euphie whispered with her cheeks turning red.

"This ring is a part of Zaruba so no matter where you are, I'll be able to find you." Garo explained.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zaruba asked.

"What?" Garo asked.

"The time limit." Zaruba said.

"Oh, yeah. Um, this would be considered your first day so in about the next three months that's when you…" Garo dragged his index finger across his neck. "So, I'll try to get that cure for you but if I fail…"

"I understand." Euphie said as she looked down with a scared look.

"Hey, Ren, at least you will have help on your journey." Zaruba informed.

"No, I have to get it myself. The other Makai Knights are still needed here to deal with any Horrors that are running amok." Garo stated.

"I didn't mean them." Zaruba said before they hear what sounded like a horse causing Garo to widen his eyes in realization at what Zaruba was saying.

"Gouten!" Garo exclaimed in shock as the golden horse skidded to a stop in front of him. "I've finally…"

"With Gouten to help, you should be able to get what you needed quicker and it should be done in ten days." Zaruba said.

"Good, now, if you don't mind. I'm going home and I'm going to collapse on my bed." Garo said while climbing onto Gouten and lightly kicking the horse's sides, getting a neigh from the mechanical steed before riding off.

"Uh you will have something else to worry about tomorrow." Zaruba said.

"I'm mad at you right now, so shut up." Garo deadpanned, ignoring the Madougu and focusing on the soft pillows and luxurious mattress in his room.

"I'm talking about Cornelia who is supposed to arrive tonight." Zaruba said.

Garo blinked before clutching his head in distress. "FUCK MY LIFE!" He shouted in shock.

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** Reunion! The Saitama Clash!

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, muthafuckas!**

 **Review and comment but no flames or criticisms or I'll kill you.**

 **If you ignore this warning and do it anyways then I'm just gonna laugh and give you fuckers the finger.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in The Golden King. Things are turning from bad to worse because not only is Euphie stained with Horror blood but now Cornelia is on her way as well to Area 11.**

 **How can our resident Golden Knight handle this situation?**

 **Anyways, still deciding on the other Makai Knights and all that biz. Also, I'm thinking of bringing in our selected Makai Priests in this chapter.**

 **Now for that disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Garo or Code Geass; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Reunion! The Saitama Clash!

A roar of pain was heard before the head of a rat Horror flew through the hair before its body could be seen hitting the ground with Garo standing over it.

"That was too close to the palace." Zaruba said gesturing to the Government Bureau.

"Because of the Horror Blood, Euphie is now a target for all Horror's in Area 11." Garo said as he swung his sword to get rid of the Horror blood on it.

The Golden Knight dispersed his armor as he sheathed his sword. "I should get hourly patrols around here at night. I can't keep doing this day after day." Ren admitted as he yawned.

"Why not ask Jeremiah? Isn't he a soldier that is stationed here?" Zaruba asked.

"True, send a message to his Madougu. His patrol starts tomorrow night." Ren told him as he trudged on back to the Academy.

"Already ahead of you." Zaruba said before going silent for a full minute. "So you prepared for when Cornelia looks for you?"

"You mean my positively inevitable neutering as well as the beatdown of my life?" Ren deadpanned.

"You mean before or after Cornelia learns that Euphie is bait for demons and has three months to live?" Zaruba muttered.

"What was that?" Ren glared at the Madou Ring.

"Hey, it was an honest question since you have to admit with all the noise going on around here that it's a wonder that the Royal Guards aren't here." Zaruba pointed out… especially with the ground around them in ruins.

"You realize that it's the Britannian Royal Guards, the laziest soldiers I've ever seen ever." Ren deadpanned. "Besides, I'm sure Euphie realizes that she must keep this as well as our existence as Makai Knights a secret."

"Point there… what's that sound?" Zaruba said as the sound of wheels on ground is heard.

"I swear to God if it's the Royal Guard, I'm gonna hurt someone and it's not gonna be pretty." Ren growled as he leaped up onto a building and made his way back to Ashford.

Suddenly a Sutherland with the markings of the Purist Faction drives in and stood in front of Ren.

"A Purist Knightmare!" Zaruba said.

"I really fucking hate my life." Ren muttered before scowling at the Knightmare. "What the fuck do you want?!" He shouted, annoyed.

"Your Highness, I heard the sound of battle and decided to investigate but had to leave the other Purists back." Jeremiah's voice said through the Sutherland's loudspeakers.

"Dumb luck that we run into Jeremiah." Zaruba muttered as said person got out of his Sutherland.

"Oh, well, uh, yeah sorry for the foul language. I've been tired as hell for three straight nights." Ren rubbed his eyes. "Listen, I have a task for you." He looks at the Thunder Knight with a serious expression. "Euphemia has been tainted by Horror blood and is now a target. I need you to patrol the palace during the night, can I trust you with this?"

"The Princess is infected with Horror blood?! Don't worry your highness! I shall protect her with my very life!" Jeremiah stated with determination.

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you for this task." Ren grinned before yawning. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the Academy to sleep."

"Sleep well, Your Highness." Jeremiah said with a bow.

"You really need the sleep." Zaruba said pointing out the bags under Ren's eyes.

"Shut up, I still hate you for the other nights." Ren deadpanned as he ignored the Madou Ring for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Light snoring could be heard as Ren laid on his bed in a messy manner.

"Attention everyone!" Milly's voice shouted over the intercom causing Ren to fall out of his bed.

"Ite…" The red-eyed teen groaned. "Damn that blonde bimbo…" He muttered in irritation.

"There's a cat on the loose and everyone is to put everything on hold! Participating clubs will get budget priority!" Milly said over the intercom.

"When has she ever considered the budget as a priority?" Zaruba muttered.

"And whoever catches this feline will get an extra prize! A big KISS from a member of our Student Council!" Milly said which suddenly got Ren fully awake.

"That's not good." Zaruba said in worry.

"I'm gonna freaking get her for this!" Ren shouted in anger as he quickly got dressed in his school uniform and bolted out of the door.

"Ren!" Lelouch shouted from behind him.

"Ren, that cat has Lelouch's mask!" Silva said in worry.

Ren stopped before he turned to his brother with a blank look. "You are an idiot." He said as if it were normal before bonking Lelouch on the head.

"That's what we've been telling him!" Growled a familiar female voice causing both to turn to see the frightening look of Kallen as she stormed towards the two.

"She's scary when mad." Zaruba muttered.

"Well, before killing him, let's find that mask before someone else does." Ren told the two.

"Fine but after this we are having a talk!" Kallen growled as she pointed a finger towards Lelouch.

"She truly is a scary person when she's angry." Zaruba whispered as Kallen stormed away.

"Yeah, let's focus on finding that cat." Ren stated before walking off.

"And before anyone else does or worse… Milly." Zaruba said before Ren felt a heavy shiver go down his spine and a second later Ren was running down the hall.

"Oh, come the hell on!" The red-eyed boy yelled in terror as he looked back to see the one thing he was frightened of the most… fangirls.

"What the hell is with all these fangirls?!" Zaruba mentally shouted as Ren made a left turn with the girls following… but missed a cardboard box.

"I can't believe something this absurd would be good hiding." Zaruba muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Ren whispered as he removed the cardboard box and ran off the other way to find the cat.

"I know but still… HIDE IN THE ROOM ON THE LEFT!" Zaruba mentally warned and Ren did just that and in time because fangirls ran down the hall he once was in.

"Those girls are demons!" Zaruba said.

"No shit!" Ren muttered as he grasped the area of his beating heart. "Let's find that cat before I get involved in the most disturbing rape a guy like me would never want."

"Agreed. Is that it over there?" Zaruba said as he sees the cat with Lelouch's Zero mask run into a room.

"Ack!" Ren gawked before he sprinted after the feline. "Come back here!"

Ren runs through a door but stops when he sees Kallen along with Shirley who was wearing a swimsuit.

"Renald?" Shirley said in surprise.

Ren gawked at the sight as his eyes seemed to focus on Shirley's still wet form. "Why the hell are you in your swimsuit, Shirley?!" He covered his eyes and tried to stem his blush.

"I didn't have time to change." Shirley admitted with a blush on her face.

Ren took off his school jacket and handed it to her. "Here, cover yourself for goodness sake!" He said, looking away.

"Thanks." Shirley said with a blush as she accepted the coat and wrapped it around herself.

"Okay, have you girls seen the cat anywhere?" Ren asked. "I saw it run in here."

"Yeah, it's under this table." Kallen said pointing to the table… but the cat was gone. "Where did it go?!"

"It ran that way!" Zaruba mentally shouted.

Ren looked at the direction that Zaruba had directed before he follows the trail.

"Fangirls, seven O'Clock!" Zaruba shouted.

The Makai Knight quickly hid in the shadows as the group of girls with merchandise filled with pictures of him along with plushies.

"What the hell is wrong with those girls?!" Zaruba shouted mentally.

"They're Britannian schoolgirls, they go after the first bishounen they see. Turns out, it was me." Ren muttered.

"You better start chasing that cat and fast because they're coming back!" Zaruba shouted mentally.

"Oh, shit!" Ren quickly ran before spotting the cat. "Ah ha!"

"Ren, blonde leaping at you from your left!" Zaruba mentally shouted.

The Golden Knight ducked as the blonde schoolgirl landed on the ground. "Sorry, not interested!" He said to the girl before following the cat to a tower.

"Two people in front!" Zaruba informed.

Ren looked up ahead to see two schoolgirls diving at him. He leaped over both of them as the girls tripped and landed on their fronts.

"That was close… is that Lelouch and Suzaku?" Zaruba said as Ren entered the tower.

"Looks like it, gotta hurry before Suzaku finds out!" Ren silently exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

"Suzaku, come back!" Lelouch's voice sounded as Ren ran up the stairs almost at the top.

"Sounds like Suzaku is very close." Zaruba said.

"Nuts!" Ren cursed as he increased his pace.

"It's alright, leave it to me." Suzaku's voice sounded as Ren reached the top.

"Better hurry up, Ren!" Zaruba said.

"I know that, dammit!" Ren growled before seeing the door and quickly enters. "Suzaku, Lelouch!"

"Ren?" Lelouch said before he lost his grip on the window.

"Shit!" Zaruba shouted.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted as he sees Lelouch slipping.

"Oh, no!" Ren dived and reached for his brother, grabbing his hand before nearly slipping as well. "Crap!"

Suzaku grabbed the window and stopped Ren from falling as he caught Lelouch.

"Jesus jumping Christ!" Ren exclaimed, his heart pounding fiercely.

"That was close." Zaruba muttered.

"Wouldn't have been a good idea to have Makai flat cakes." Silva muttered.

"We should probably get that cat." Lelouch said when he saw the cat knock his mask off.

"How about we get lifted up first? I'm not a fan of cliffhangers." Ren stated.

"Yeah." Suzaku said as he helped Ren pull Lelouch up and through the window.

Before Suzaku got into the window, he returned up and grabbed the cat who bit his hand before he entered the window where the three made their way down.

"Hey, you two continue on, I need to grab something." Lelouch said as he stopped while the other two kept walking down.

"Alright." Suzaku responded.

"Is the mask still up there?" Silva asked.

"Yes it is." Lelouch answered as he stealthily sneaked out the window to retrieve his mask.

Meanwhile, Ren descended downstairs with Suzaku. "So, how did you get into a Britannian school, Suzaku?" The red-eyed Knight asked.

"Oh, Princess Euphemia enrolled me into Ashford Academy as a way to thank me for helping you in saving her." Suzaku said with a sad tone.

Ren's mood suddenly darkened. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's doing good though her worry caught the eye of Princess Cornelia so you have to worry about her." Suzaku said causing Ren to freeze.

"This isn't good." Zaruba muttered.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet her as well." Ren groaned. "Cornelia is gonna kick my ass."

"What time were you supposed to meet?" Suzaku asked.

Ren checked his watch. "At about 1400." He answered and, to his relief, saw that it was still about an hour early. "Still have time thought."

The two walked out of the building to see a crowd of students looking at them before Ren saw the familiar figure of Milly Ashford.

"There is the woman!" Zaruba pointed out.

"Milly! I'm gonna kill you for that little stunt you pulled!" Ren shouted with a large tick mark on his forehead.

"What stunt?" Milly asked with small bits of sweat rolling down the back of her head.

Cracking his knuckles loudly, Ren gave the blonde a small grin while his eyes were closed. "Why, I'm sure you know exactly considering you promised a kiss from a Student Council member. Do you realize how many times I had to hide to get away from my fanclub?" He asked.

"Fangirl on your left." Zaruba mentally warned in a monotone voice.

Ren outstretched his hand, stopping the schoolgirl by her head with his hand. "See what I mean?"

"And I have to deal with fanboys." Kallen growled shaking slightly which sent chills down everyone's spine even though she's supposed to act like a frail and weak girl.

"She scares me."Zaruba muttered.

"Obviously." Ren muttered before glaring at the Student Council President. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Milly?"

"Um, I…" Milly was at a loss for words because of fear before Shirley said. "Hey, where's Lulu?"

"He should be here any moment now." Ren answered.

"He said he had to grab something." Suzaku added.

"AHA! That's it! It must be that secret!" Milly shouted.

Crimson red eyes glared at the blonde. "You, quiet!" Ren stated.

"Is that what you believed, madam President?" Lelouch asked as he exited the building.

"About time you got here." Ren muttered.

"Ah, after all this time I almost had some dirt on you." Milly moaned in disappointment.

"What the hell is with this woman?" Zaruba muttered.

"Just, don't ask, at all." Ren whispered.

"So do you know each other?" Asked a female student causing some murmurs to go around the crowd.

"Should have seen this coming." Muttered the Madougu.

"I guess you can say that." Ren answered.

"He's my friend." Lelouch said aloud getting everyone to quiet down. "Madam President, isn't it mandatory for students to join a club?"

"Yes it is." Milly said in a confused tone.

"Where is he going with this?" Zaruba muttered.

"Wait for it." The Golden Knight said.

"Would you permit him to be a member of the student council?" Lelouch asked surprising them.

"It is the rules that all students must join a club. Although…" Lelouch let it sink in since Suzaku was Japanese or Eleven as Britannians call them and being a Number makes it difficult.

"Well you are the vice president, so how can I refuse?" Milly said with a smile.

"Because you basically just found a new target for teasing as well." Ren muttered.

"Maybe." Milly admitted causing everyone to sweatdrop.

'She answered it so casually.' Everyone thought.

"She really is messed up in the head." Zaruba muttered.

"Just don't even bother trying to understand what goes inside that blonde's mind, you'll go insane." Ren whispered.

"Well then I'd say that's the end of that. Now come here you three lend me an ear." Nunnally said as she was pushed forward.

Ren blinked before he along with Suzaku and Lelouch did what they were asked.

A second later, all three felt Nunnally kiss them on the cheek causing them to look at her in surprise.

"Nunnally…" Suzaku quietly sid in amazement.

"There you go, the reward Milly promised. Since you three caught the cat you'll have to settle for me. Almost a real council member." Nunnally said with a bright smile.

"That was a surprise. Though I believe you should start leaving for the meeting with Cornelia." Zaruba said.

Ren nodded before looking at the Student Council. "Sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to so I won't be coming to Suzaku's welcome party." He told them.

"Alright, see yah." Milly said with a smile.

"I'm still mad at you, Milly." Ren deadpanned before turning to leave. "So you better make it up to me."

"Oh, I will." Milly said with a perverted smile.

"We should leave while we still can." Zaruba said.

"Yeah, don't want Cornelia to gut me." Ren pulled out the button used to call his motorbike and pressed it as Fenrir appeared by his side in a few short moments. Mounting the vehicle, he strapped on his helmet, kicked up the stand, and revved up the engine as Ren shot out of Ashford's grounds and onto the street.

"Hopefully, Cornelia will not try to kill you." Zaruba muttered.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Ren waited out by the door after the guards had escorted him to the office in which his eldest half sister resided most of the time.

"Have you come up with an idea in case Cornelia does something extreme?" Zaruba asked.

"Yes, run like hell." Ren answered as he stood in front of the door with his sister behind it.

"Well, hopefully she won't chase you in her Gloucester." Zaruba said as the door opened, revealing Cornelia with a serious look on her face as well as Euphie who had a concerned look on her face and Cornelia's knight, Guilford standing on the side.

The young Makai Knight entered the office before the guards closed the doors. "Um, hey, Nellie." He meekly said with a nervous grin.

"Don't call me that." Cornelia said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ren quickly responded as he stood at attention, afraid for his life.

"Now maybe you can explain something that's been bothering me for some time now." Cornelia said as she stared at Ren.

"Um, okay, what is it?" The Golden Knight asked.

"I've been getting reports of some sounds of battle along with you being seen leaving the scenes. Care to explain that?" Cornelia said showing a picture which showed Ren's face with a destroyed field behind him.

Ren looked at the picture and gave his older half-sister a neutral look. "Nope."

"Then can you explain why I've been getting reports of monsters with a gold armored individual fighting around the bureau?" Cornelia asked.

"Why ask me this when you can clearly see I have no idea what you're talking about." Ren deadpanned, trying to hide his nature.

"Fine, then can you explain why Euphie said something about dying?" Cornelia asked with narrowed eyes.

Ren flinched before glancing at his pink-haired sister with his red eyes sending her a message that said, "You're a tattletale."

"You know it's not her fault." Zaruba informed.

"Now is it true, or is this some sick joke?" Cornelia demanded.

Ren did something he did not think he would ever do in his life. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at his sister, his crimson eyes glaring at her with unbridled rage.

"Calm down, Ren!" Zaruba mentally shouted.

"Ren, please." Euphie said grabbing his hand with a scared look on her face.

"No, Euphie, if she wants to know then fine, I'll tell her bloody everything!" Ren stated, his temper finally reaching its peak. "You wanna know what's going on? Alright, first, yes, Euphie is dying in a matter of a hundred days!" He shouted at Cornelia. "Oh, and you're gonna love this part next, sister!" He brought out his Garo Ken and unsheathed the blade.

"Ren, stop!" Cornelia said thinking that Ren was going to attack her with Guilford thinking the same thing.

"Ren, don't do anything rash!" Zaruba shouted with this time being aloud.

The warnings fell on deaf ears as Ren raised the Garo Ken into the air, cuts open the dimensional rift, and allows the Garo armor to encase his form. His blood red eyes and snarling teeth gave him a bestial look as the red scarf around his neck dropped lifelessly on the ground. His Garo Ken taking its true form in his right hand.

"Ren." Cornelia said in surprise as she and Guilford were baffled by the armor.

"That's right, what you see before you is something beyond human comprehension." Garo stated, his distorted voice replacing his current one. "Now you'll hear the tale of everything that's happened to me." He said as he explained all the events that has happened to him, minus the fact about his fellow Knights' identities as well as Lelouch and Nunnally's location.

"So they really are alive." Cornelia said with a smile.

Ren's armor vanished as he gave Cornelia a solemn look. "Yes." He replied.

"You know you're lucky that there aren't any cameras recording everything." Zaruba said aloud.

"Did that ring just talk?" Guilford asked.

"How many times have I heard that question asked now?" Zaruba muttered in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, the ring talks, anything else you'd like to add?" He asked before a light purple line shot out of Ren's chest and straight towards Guilford.

"And there goes number five." Zaruba said.

"What was that?" Guilford asked in surprise.

"Long story short, you're like me now." Ren answered. "Apparently, you're the new Flash Knight."

"Flash Knight?" Guilford asked in a curious tone.

Ren sighed before placing his hand on Guilford's chest. "Release!" He commanded before in a flash of light, a sword appeared in Guilford's hand.

"What do I do with this?" Guilford asked unsure of what to do with the weapon.

"Swing it in a clockwise motion to your left." Ren answered as he stood back.

Guilford did just that before a second later his armor appears.

He was clad head to toe in light purple armor themed after a wolf with gold accents. The ears on his head were angled to look more like horns while his white eyes flashed. In his hand, the sword had changed into a long saber with an intricate design such as a purple hand guard and hilt. The kanji for Flash Knight appeared behind him as the new Makai Knight, Lord was born.

"Nice armor." Zaruba said.

"I must ask what this armor is meant for?" Guilford asked as he looked at his armor.

"To kill Horrors, the demons that I explained." Ren answered.

"I understand." Guilford said before the armor vanished.

"Ren should we explain about our journey soon?" Zaruba asked.

"I guess." Ren answered.

"Can you first explain to me how, when, and why Clovis was a Horror?" Cornelia asked.

"That's a good question." Zaruba muttered.

"This just a theory, but I believe someone used a Madou Horror plant on Clovis sometime before Japan was conquered." Ren theorized.

"So someone close to the Royal Family is in possessions of artifacts that can summon Horrors?" Cornelia asked.

"Not summon, change them. Once a Madou Horror plant pierces your skin, the corruption will slowly transform you into a Madou Horror." Ren replied.

"Isn't there any way to reverse the process?" Euphie asked.

Ren shook his head. "No, once you're fully corrupted, there is no cure. What I can only remember from the stories Zaruba told me is that if the Madou Horror pierces your hand or feet, cutting off the appendage is the best way to stop the corruption."

"That's a bit extreme." Guilford said.

"Well think of it like a zombie bite, if you get bitten, would you rather risk losing a limb or suffer a painful death followed by turning into one?" Zaruba asked.

"I see your point." Guilford said with a neutral expression.

"Ren, you need to know something. One of our officers have been acting strange for some time now, looking at Euphie like she's food and we are worried that he might be up to something. Do you think you can check to see if he is a disguised Horror or not?" Cornelia said.

Ren nodded. "I'll try my best but I can't guarantee that he won't run and hide." He stated.

"What if I summon him here saying I wish to speak with him? Would that help?" Cornelia asked.

"That could work but you might want to lock certain areas as a way to slow the Horror down." Zaruba said.

"In any case, bring him here and I'll deal with him swiftly." Ren promised bringing up his Garo Ken. "This I swear on my honor as a Knight."

"Why not let Guilford kill him? This would likely be a good test." Zaruba said.

The Golden Knight thought about before nodding. "Alright, let's see if he's got what it takes."

"Darlton, I need to speak with Commander Gerwald from G-1 command strategy." Cornelia said into her communications device.

"It shall be done, Your Highness." Darlton said on the other end before it went dead.

"Now we just need to prepare." Zaruba said.

Ren reached into his jacket and brought out slips of paper with Makai writing on them. "These will act as a way to keep the Horror within so it won't do any damage. Once he's in here, I'll activate the seals and he'll be trapped. Cornelia, take Euphie and leave."

Cornelia nods her head before she stands up and left with Euphie following but not before she gave Ren a worried look.

The red-eyed Knight gave his sister a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

"Trust him, he'll be fine like nothing happened." Zaruba said.

"Fine but try not to damage my office too much. I'd rather not have to deal with all of the paperwork." Cornelia said as she and Euphie left.

"Paperwork is the world's one most hated enemy." Guilford muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I don't have to bother with it so for now, suck it up." Ren deadpanned.

"Hey Ren, let's get ready before it enters the room." Zaruba said.

Ren nodded as he began to set up the sutras for the barrier around the office. "One last… Done!" He said as he placed the last one on the door.

Suddenly a knock drew their attention followed by a male voice sayin. "Your Highness, I was told that you summoned me."

The door opened and a Britannian officer walked in but when he closed the door he froze when he saw that the only other occupants were Guilford and Ren.

"Hello." Ren grinned before bringing up the Madoubi Lighter and flicking it on, revealing the pale green eyes and black markings in the Britannian's eyes.

"So you're truly a demon!" Guilford growled as he glared at what used to be a Britannian.

"Damn!" The disguised Horror growled and sent a punch towards Ren.

The Golden Knight quickly unsheathed his Garo Ken, blocking the punch with his blade before slashing the Horror, releasing the purple gas and blood from the wound.

"Damn you, Makai Knights!" The Horror growled before he transformed with the hands turning into clawed hands with four fingers, clawed feet with two toes, a cat-like tail, a tiger's head, and it was covered in orange with black striped fur.

"Hmm, Claw, the Demon Beast Horror, bit of a stupid one this guy is." Zaruba said.

"Heh, Guilford, he's all yours." Ren stated with a grin.

Guilford nods his head before he created a circle in the air and a second later was in his armor.

"Do you think you can beat me?" The Horror demanded.

"Hey, you never know unless he cuts off your head." Ren answered.

"And how will he do that?" The Horror asked.

"Maybe by sneaking up from behind you like right now." Zaruba said.

"What?!" The Horror shouted spinning around expecting Lord to be behind him only to see thin air.

"Where is he?" The Horror asked only for his answer to come with a sword cutting his head off of his body.

"That was too easy." Guilford muttered as he looked down towards the dead Horror. "I never expected it to be that stupid."

"Well, like Zaruba said, Claw is pretty stupid." Ren said as the Horror's body disappeared into black particles that were absorbed into Lord's sword.

"But I expected to it at least put up a fight." Guilford said as his armor vanished.

"There will be plenty of chances for that." The Golden Knight stated.

"At least we kept the damage to non-existent." Zaruba pointed out.

"Yes, now, it's almost time for me to take my leave." Ren said before bringing out a Madoubi Lighter and a ring. "Here."

"What is this?" Guilford asked.

"That lighter will help you discover the Horror's human disguise. The ring is Lord's Madougu, Eruba." The red-eyed teen answered.

"Eruba?" Guilford muttered.

"That would be me." Said a male voice.

Guilford looked at the ring and was silent for a good minute before he said. "It will take me a while to get used to it."

"Yes, now, I need to go. I have things to do and places to be." Ren said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, shouldn't you check on Euphie first?" Zaruba asked.

"She'll be fine besides…" Ren looked down. "I've already caused her enough grief already." The Golden Knight trudged on, leaving the palace completely.

"Oh boy." Zaruba muttered. "Ren, I was called by Fera. It seems that a Horror was found trying to enter the school but she took care of it… though I will say she sounded frightened about it."

Ren narrowed his eyes as he got on his bike and revved the engine. "Then let's go check on Kallen." He stated before driving off.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

At Ashford Academy, Lelouch and Suzaku were looking at Kallen who had a satisfied smile on her face while the remains of a Horror.

"I really don't want to get on her bad side." Both Lelouch and Suzaku muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing!" Both young men said at the same time.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" Ren questioned as his bike skidded to a stop.

"Just finishing off a Horror… and some much needed anger release." Kallen answered calmly.

"Do I even wanna know?" Ren deadpanned.

"No!" Lelouch, Suzaku, Silva, and Goruba said at the same time in a slightly frightened tone.

"Okay then." Ren blinked before grabbing Kallen's arm. "Can I speak with you? Alone." He said, dragging the redhead away.

"Sure" Kallen said with a nod.

The two walked in silence before entering Ren's dorm room. The Golden Knight sat on his bed while Kallen took the chair from his desk. "We need to talk about how you're dealing with the Horrors."

"What about it?" Kallen asked with a confused look.

"Besides the fact that whenever you kill one, you always seem to have this satisfied look on your face. What's the deal with that? Are you angry at something?" Ren questioned.

Kallen looked out a window with a sad expression and said. "A few months ago, my brother was executed by orders from Clovis."

"I see." Ren sighed, figuring that the girl before him may have had a more tragic life than him. "You felt that since you now had new power, you wanted to get back at the Britannians especially when most of the Horrors are using Britannian forms."

"It's not that simple. I have to deal with taunts from my step-mother and step-siblings when my father is home or away. And to make matters worse my own mother is a maid who works in the mansion all for a lost love!" Kallen said with some bits of anger but Ren could make out tears forming in her eyes.

The Makai Knight wrapped his arms around Kallen and brought her into a hug. "Let it all out. Don't hold back your tears." He whispered to her.

Kallen after ten seconds starts crying and wrapped her arms around Ren, burying her head into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"That is sad." Zaruba mentally said to Ren with a sad tone.

Ren nodded in agreement as he continued to hold his fellow Knight close while stroking her hair as a way to comfort her.

The crying lasted for a good ten minutes before they finally calmed down to just light sobs.

"Are you gonna be alright, Kallen?" Ren asked in concern. "If you need a shoulder to cry on then I'd be happy to lend it."

"Thanks Ren. I appreciate it." Kallen said as she sniffed.

"Not a problem, I always look out for those I care about." Ren said with a grin.

Kallen blushed at that before Fera said. "Oh, care? My, that's so forward."

That caused both Ren and Kallen to blush with the latter being more heavy.

"Urusai!" Ren shouted to the Madougu around Kallen's neck. "It's not like I'm asking her to sleep with me or something!" He stopped when he realized what he just said. "I said that outloud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Zaruba said.

"Hey Ren! What's this I hear about you and Kallen sleeping with each other?" Milly's voice was heard from outside the window.

The Golden Knight looked outside and flinched at the coy smile on the blonde she-devil's face. "Were you spying on me in my damn room!" He shouted at Milly.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Milly replied with a grin on her face.

"That woman is trouble." Zaruba muttered.

"Well I better leave you two to it. You better use protection!" Milly called as she turned and ran away while the last comment caused both Kallen and Ren to blush heavily.

"I am so sorry about her, she's always been like this." Ren apologized, embarrassed that Kallen was caught up in another of Milly's little pranks.

"What is wrong with her?" Kallen muttered with her blush still present on her face as images went through her head.

"Are you thinking something lewd?" Ren questioned, seeing the expression on the redhead's face.

"No!" Kallen cried as she looked away with her blush getting redder.

"You were, weren't you!" Ren accused, feeling his own face turn a bit red. "Damn you, Milly! You corrupted another cute girl!" He shouted dramatically to the heavens.

"You're being overly dramatic." Kallen muttered with a sweatdrop.

"When you're with me, you learn to just roll with what you got." Ren shrugged before lying on his bed. "So, what's the plan from my brother, Lelouch? We are gonna deal with Cornelia, right?"

"He wants to hear what you might know since you just came from the government bureau." Kallen answered.

The Golden Knight shrugged. "Sorry, I was never much of a strategist, that was always Lelouch's thing."

"Well he plans to use the Yamato Alliance against her." Kallen answered.

Ren blinked. "So he wants a repeat of Shinjuku?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kallen said having bad memories about that incident.

"Hmm, well, might as well give him as a hand. I've always wanted to see how I'd fare against Britannian soldiers in a Knightmare Frame." Ren said, stretching his body.

"What Knightmare?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I never told you guys." Ren snapped his fingers. "You see, during the years I've been here, I managed to get a favor from the Europeans to make me a Knightmare after I saved a princess over there, Leila something or whatever, couldn't remember her name all that much because I was young. But, I got a Knightmare Frame built to my expectations. I have it hidden in a warehouse at the docks."

"You're kidding." Kallen muttered in confusion and amazement.

"He's not Kallen." Zaruba said.

"How the hell… you know what. I don't want to know." Kallen said as she walked towards the window but stopped to look at him and said. "Wait, why were you in Europe? Wouldn't travel be difficult because of the war?"

"Not unless you have your own form of transport in the form of a submarine, untraceable by any form of radar or sonar used by the militaries around the world." Ren answered.

"Wait, you do?" Kallen asked.

"Well, I did a lot of favors in my childhood. Places like Britannia, the Chinese Federation, here in Japan, and even in the EU. I've done a lot so whenever I call one up, I expect my favors to be paid." Ren answered.

"Just how many favors do you have?" Kallen asked.

Ren got into a thinking posture. "Hmm, I've lost count after about five hundred." He answered.

"Damn that's a lot." Kallen muttered with widened eyes.

Ren shrugged. "I've learned to live with it."

"Even though some of them involved very forward women." Zaruba muttered silently.

"Shut up." Ren deadpanned.

"What was that?" Kallen asked unsure of what Zaruba said.

"Nothing, anyways, I'll make a quick stop to grab my Knightmare and meet Lelouch at Saitama." Ren answered.

"Just be sure that you don't run into any trouble on the way." Kallen said as she walked out of the room.

"You know, it almost sounds like you're worried about me." The Golden Knight said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Maybe I am." Kallen admitted as she left.

Ren chuckled. "I'll try not to get myself killed then." He muttered.

"You better because if you do then I'll bring you back to kill you myself." Kallen said from the hall.

"Didn't expect that." Zaruba muttered.

Ren blinked before grinning. 'I'm beginning to like that girl a lot more than usual.' He thought.

"Hey, Ren, buddy!" Rivalz called from outside. "What's this I heard Madam President saying you and Kallen we're in bed together?"

Ren glared at the blue-haired teen before a red light shot out of his chest and straight into Rivalz's own. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered in disbelief.

"It was likely just trying to spread rumors about Ren again!" Lelouch called from the other side of the courtyard.

"At least Lelouch is trying to help." Zaruba said.

"Why, of all people, is Rivalz the owner of Zen?" Ren groaned as he facepalmed.

"Don't know, but I blame fate." Zaruba said.

The Golden Knight groaned even louder. "God must hate me right now…" He muttered.

"Hey, at least you're not being chased by gay people." Zaruba said before Ren shivered in disgust with Zaruba saying. "Alright I admit that was more disturbing that I thought it would be."

"Listen, I have nothing against homosexuals but you will never and I mean ever, bring that up again. Understand?" Ren questioned.

"Trust me, it is the last thing I want on my mind." Zaruba admitted with disgust in his voice.

"Good. Now, I need to leave later tonight to get my Knightmare from storage then get it back to the hideout before Lelouch begins the battle at Saitama." Ren stated.

"Well at least you have time… so start running because FAN GIRLS ENTERING THE BUILDING!" Zaruba said with his voice getting louder mentally near the end.

"Sometimes I hate my life…" Ren muttered as he ran for his life.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Saitama**

The sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard throughout the entire ghetto as Britannian soldiers gunned down several members of the Yamato Alliance and some unfortunate civilians who got in the crossfire.

Ren frowned at the sight as he stood next to Lelouch in a black and red pilot suit. "Animals, the lot of them." He growled.

"I don't sense any Horrors here Ren, they may be in hiding." Zaruba said.

"Obviously, even they aren't that stupid to attack in broad daylight more than once." Ren stated.

"Unless they know they have a chance." Zaruba said.

"Enough about that." Ren said before turning to Lelouch. "So, how's the plan going so far?"

"Good so far, I managed to highjack a Sutherland and the other terrorists have their Sutherlands." Lelouch answered.

"Hmm, well, just a little warning, this is Cornelia, not Clovis you're dealing with." The Golden Knight pointed out.

"Yes, I understand." Lelouch said knowing the difference.

"Good, then I'll be watching from the cockpit of my Blade Fenrir." Ren stated as he walked towards a Knightmare Frame that seemed to bear a resemblance to the Lancelot only it was colored black instead of white and the gold was replaced with red. The armor around it possessed jagged points around every area, giving it the resemblance of a humanized wolf. The oranges eyes were dimmed, waiting for its pilot to activate it.

"Well, I must say that the machine almost resembles Garo but I guess that's what you were going for." Zaruba said.

"No, besides this looks nothing like Garo. Even if I wanted it to look like it, I was never one for a flashy appearance." Ren stated.

"I was talking about the head shape because it it almost resembles Garo's helmet. Almost." Zaruba said.

"Then be clearer, dammit, or don't talk at all." Ren said in irritation.

"Alright, alright." Zaruba muttered.

Ren sat in the cockpit of his Knightmare and booted up the main system, the Blade Fenrir's eyes flashing to life as he does so.

"Ren, Sutherlands approaching, Britannian IFFs." Zaruba said since he can see the screens.

"I only said I was observing. As long as they don't notice me then I'm not engaging." Ren stated.

Suddenly the Sutherlands were pelted by bullets fired by stolen Sutherlands.

"Lelouch must be doing this to throw them off." Zaruba muttered.

"Hmph, always amusing to see my dear brother at his finest." Ren grinned.

Ren continued to watch as the Britannians and Yamato Alliance fight but that changed when Cornelia's royal guard arrived.

"Well this will likely end badly." Zaruba muttered.

And he was right because a minute later the Yamato Alliance was all wiped out by them and both Ren and Zaruba could hear Lelouch cursing over the radio.

Sighing, the Golden Knight radioed his brother. "Lelouch, I'm beginning my attack." He told the former prince.

"May I suggest a shock and awe maneuver?" Zaruba asked.

Ren thought about it before nodding. "Alright, let's give these guys a good scare." He said before pushing the landspinners of his Knightmare forward.

The Blade Fenrir skates out of its hiding place and leapt into the air, launching a Slash Harken which latched onto a building as the Knightmare is pulled towards the building where it placed its feet on the side of the building and leapt towards another building and proceeded to jump onto the fallen remains of another building where the Blade Fenrir skates towards the Britannian military and the G-1.

"Ren, be sure to be careful with Guilford." Zaruba said.

"I'll try not to kill him." Ren sarcastically said before drawing his Knightmare's HF Katana Blade.

As Ren drew closer to the Britannian military, he stops when he reached a ledge of a fallen building where he had a full view of the Britannian military units.

"Uh, Ren… who's that on the ledge?" Zaruba said as he sees a figure on the ledge of what remains of a building.

"How the fuck should I know?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the ring before focusing back on the Sutherlands and Gloucesters in front. "Besides, I'm not in the mood for unknowns right now."

The Blade Fenrir leaps from the ledge and towards the Britannian units with them unaware until one Sutherland saw the incoming Knightmare.

"What the hell is-" Those were his last words as the Blade Fenrir kicks the Sutherland in the side with the force of the impact causing the Sutherland to fall onto its side with the other Britannian Knightmares taking notice of the new Knightmare.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked a Sutherland pilot.

[Play Devil May Cry 3 OST: Taste the Blood]

Ren grew a feral smirk on his face. "Alright, whose blood shall be spilt first?" The Blade Fenrir's eyes flashed menacingly at the Britannian Knightmares as electricity began to course along the blade of its High-Frequency katana.

"Open fire!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot as it aims its rifle and opens fire on the Blade Fenrir, only for the Knightmare to jump into the air and land behind the Sutherland before stabbing through the cockpit.

"Kill this bastard!" Shouted another Sutherland pilot as they opened fire but the Fenrir dodges the bullets and begins cutting and slashing through Britannian Knightmares cutting down Sutherland after Sutherland before he blocks the lance of a Gloucester.

"I will be your opponent!" Guilford shouted from the Gloucester.

Ren turned his attention to the knight before holding his blade in traditional samurai stance. "Then come at me." He muttered.

The Gloucester lunges at the Blade Fenrir and thrusts its lance towards the sword carrying Knightmare but the electricity conducting blade parries the lance and swings at the Gloucester but the Knightmare dodges it and fires a Slash Harken at the Blade Fenrir causing the Knightmare to respond with it's own Slash Harkens.

The Gloucester swings its lance intending to knock the Blade Fenrir off balance but the wolf-like Knightmare jumps back, away from the attack before he leaps towards the Gloucester and swings his sword which slashed against the Lance with the High Frequency katana cutting into the lance.

"What kind of sword is this?" Guilford said as he jumped back and saw the cut in the lance.

Ren grinned in satisfaction. "I'll admit, Europeans sure know when to make a sword worthwhile. Now to try my other toys." He said before the Blade Fenrir sheathed its HF blade on its hip before the thighs opened up a hidden compartment to reveal two long-barreled pistols that seemed to be heavily modified and were in opposite colors. One was black with red trace lines and the other was crimson with steel grey trace lines. Etched into the barrels were names, the black having one called 'Shadow' and the crimson having one called 'Blood'. "Let's rock!" Ren declared as his Knightmare aimed its handguns at the Gloucester.

"Crap!" Guilford shouted as he moved out of the way at the last second as the Blade Fenrir opens fire.

"Bastard!" Shouted a Britannian Sutherland pilot as he opens fire but the Blade Fenrir jumps into the air, aims downward towards the Sutherland and sent a bullet which smashed through the cockpit. With the cockpit destroyed the Knightmare fell to the ground in a heap.

The Golden Knight whistled in amazement as he looked at his Knightmare's handguns. "I'm gonna love you two for life." He said with a grin before bringing up 'Shadow' in the Blade Fenrir's right hand, aiming behind it and firing a bullet that speared through a Sutherland.

"Who made those guns anyway, I know you have a lot of people who owed you favors but it's really hard to tell who made what." Zaruba said.

"Don't remember, but I think it was an Indian woman." Ren replied before the Blade Fenrir outstretched both arms and fired a hailstorm of bullets that shredded a few Britannian Knightmares.

"Well she might love to hear how well her little toys are doing." Zaruba said as the Blade Fenrir shoots the leg out from under a Sutherland before he fired a Slash Harken which stabbed into the cockpit, killing the pilot almost instantly before he began twirling the Sutherland and slammed it into another Sutherland where both went up in a big explosion.

"I'll be sure to give her a call when I remember her name." Ren deadpanned.

"Ren, I managed to get away but it turns out C.C. followed me here dressed in my Zero disguise." Lelouch said into the radio.

"At least we now know who that figure was." Zaruba muttered as the Blade Fenrir kicked a Gloucester in the chest sending it crashing against two other Gloucesters.

[End of song]

"Then it's time for us to blow this party." Ren said before the Blade Fenrir's optics turned toward the G-1, the cameras zooming in to show Cornelia and Euphie's stunned looks. "Sorry, sister…" He muttered before turning his Knightmare away and skating off on the landspinners.

"Well it's a good thing that we didn't run into any Horrors today." Zaruba said as the Blade Fenrir skates away from the ghetto.

"Yes, for now, we'll lay low in the Academy. Let the other Knights deal with any Horrors that pop up just in case. They need the experience anyways." Ren stated.

"Yeah, while you get ready for the journey." Zaruba said.

"I still need the items for the ritual. I'm gonna have to go to Europe to get them but for now, it's about time I bring in some new Makai Priests." Ren said as he drove on.

* * *

 **Nighttime - Warehouse**

Ren had texted the Student Council as well as Villeta to meet him at an abandoned warehouse while sending a message to the other Makai Knights.

"Hey, Ren, why did you text me to meet you here?" Kallen asked as she entered the warehouse.

"He texted you too?" Suzaku asked as he walked in.

"Hey guys!" Milly called with a smile… which didn't sit well with them.

"Milly, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked slightly concerned.

"Oh, Ren texted me to meet him here." Milly answered truthfully.

"He did?" The three said in surprise.

"You guys too?" Rivalz said as he walked into the warehouse.

"Rivalz?!" The occupants said in surprise.

"Ren is going to have to answer some questions when he gets here." Lelouch muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" The voice of a familiar red-eyed teen questioned as Ren walked out of the shadows wearing his Makai Knight gear.

"Oh, I think I have some ideas." Milly answered with a small smile which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Milly, this is not the time for your bullshit right now. Understand?" Ren stated with a serious expression.

"I guess." Milly shrugged.

'What is wrong with this woman?' Were the mental thoughts of the Madougu as they couldn't understand the blonde.

Ren narrowed his eyes, all manners of jestering gone from his mind as he brought out his Garo Ken. "My fellow Knights, step forward." He ordered.

The Makai Knights looked at one another before they stepped forward while the non-Makai Knights had confused looks on their faces.

"You as well, Rivalz." Ren told his blue-haired compatriot.

"Okay…" Rivalz said unsure before he stepped up next to Lelouch as they stood in front of Ren.

"Now that just won't do, a Knight can't be its profession without the tool he wields." Ren said before placing a hand on Rivalz's chest. "Release!" He commanded before in a flash of light, the sword of Zen appeared in Rivalz's hand.

"Holy crap." Rivalz said as he looked at the sword in his hands.

"What was that?" Milly asked caught completely off guard as was Rivalz.

"Is this an actual sword?" Rivalz asked in amazement.

"Yes it is." Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen said at the same time.

"Alright, what is going on?" Milly demanded with a serious look on her face.

Ren looked at the blonde before unsheathing his Garo Ken, raised it in the air, and cuts open the dimensional rift as the Garo armor covers his form.

Milly and Rivalz jump in surprise as they looked at Garo.

"Ren?" Rivalz said before he turned to see Kallen, Suzaku, and Lelouch summon their own armor.

"What is going on here?" Milly asked.

"You've now stumbled into a secret order of warriors created to destroy the demons known as Horrors. You've already met one before, haven't you, Milly." Garo told the blonde.

"I have." Milly answered.

"Good, then this will save you a long painful headache." Garo said before sitting in a leather seat. "Now, to put it simply, I have summoned you here because not only am I introducing Rivalz as a new Makai Knight, but I've decided to make people that I can trust Makai Priests."

"But I'm not religious." Milly said.

"Not those kinda priests, dummy." Garo deadpanned.

"Well sorry because the only priests that I can think of are religious priests." Milly said.

"Well I can understand what she is saying." Zaruba said.

Sighing, Garo facepalmed. "This is gonna take a while…" He muttered.

"Hey, at least it's better than most." Zaruba said.

"Well, might as well wait for the others to get here." Garo said. "This will save me the painful and annoying headache later on."

A minute later, Guilford and Jeremiah arrived which surprised many of the Makai Knights seeing that there were two soldiers who were made Makai Knights.

"About damn time you two slackers showed up!" Garo yelled, a large tick mark on his forehead. "What in the hell kept you two?!"

"We had to get past soldiers from the bureau and there's also traffic." Jeremiah said.

Garo blinked. "Okay, well, suit up and get up here, we're introducing a new Makai Knight into our ranks."

The two unarmored Knights looked towards Rivalz and the Makai Knights currently wearing their armor.

"This boy?" Jeremiah asked looking at Rivalz with a curious look.

"Yes, he is now the new Zen, the Flaming Sword Knight. Like any other Knight, you will show him respect and in turn, he will give you respect." Garo answered.

"I understand." Both Guilford and Jeremiah said at the same time.

"Then suit up." The Golden Knight ordered.

The two Britannian soldiers brought out their swords before summoning their armor.

"Alright now, can we get this over with?" Kallen asked.

Garo nodded as he stood up and stepped toward Rivalz. "Rivalz, my good friend, do you swear to respect our ways as a Makai Knight? Will you raise your sword against the evil of the Horrors?"

Rivalz was reluctant to respond before he nods his head and said. "I will."

"Then take your blade, swing it counterclockwise, and let the rest continue." The Golden Knight told him. "Become the new Flaming Sword Knight."

Rivalz did just that before his armor appeared a second later.

"Welcome, our new brother Knight, to the revived Makai Order." Garo announced, unsheathing his Garo Ken and bringing it up in a dueler's salute.

"I appreciate this." Rivalz said.

"Good, because if you're going to be a Knight, you must be trained as one. So you better hope that your resolve stays with you." Garo stated before his armor vanished, revealing Ren's stern face.

'In other words pray that you'll survive.' Suzaku, Kallen, and Lelouch thought at the same time.

"In the meantime, it's time for the new Makai Priests to be melded into our Order." Ren said as he sat down in his leather chair then casted his gaze to the women.

"And how are you going to do that?" Milly asked.

"Well, I've asked a retired Priest to make these for the next generation of Makai Priests." Ren stood up from his seat before leaving into the shadows. "Now where are they…" There was the sounds of rummaging and a few things clinking against metal. "Ah ha! Here they are!" The Golden Knight returned, carrying a small wooden box covered in Makai writing.

"What is it?" Milly asked.

Ren opened the box, revealing an assortment of what looked like paintbrushes. "These are Makai Brushes. In geek terms, you could call them magic wands or some stupid crap like that."

"... That sounded stupid." Milly muttered.

"I heard that." Ren glared at the blonde. "And whether you think it is stupid or not is irrelevant."

"But who invented these?" Milly asked curiously.

"A retired Makai Priest, he lives in Britannia right now." The Golden Knight answered.

"Don't forget about that apprentice they're training." Zaruba said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me about the trainee. What I'm concerned about is the new Makai Priest for the Order." Ren looked at the gathered women. "So, do you have the resolve to be a Makai Priest or do you wish to return to your average ordinary lives?"

"Do you think I want to do it after getting attacked by a monster?" Milly asked.

"It's your choice, I won't force you to fight if you don't want to." Ren replied, looking at Shirley then Nina. "The same goes for you as well."

"Wait, where did they come from?" Kallen said.

"I did say I called those I knew here, didn't I?" Ren glanced at the redhead.

"I know I'm just saying that they got here quick." Kallen said.

"They've been here the entire time, you just never knew." The Golden Knight stated. "Come out, Villeta, you as well C.C."

"What the hell." Zero muttered.

"Why were they hiding?" Yaiba asked.

"Simple, they wanted to gauge on who are other Makai Knights and besides the fact that I asked them to be here." The Golden Knight answered.

"And we heard everything." Villeta said.

"Everything?" Zero asked.

"Everything." C.C. answered.

"Then I don't have to make my headache even worse." Ren muttered before gesturing the two forward.

"You have a headache?" Silva asked.

"Been having one since I had to explain all this shit." The Golden Knight replied.

"Isn't it usually Milly who gives you a headache?" Zaruba asked.

"You're all giving me a headache, so let's hurry this up so I can take a much needed nap." Ren answered.

"Well then get on with it." Kallen said.

"Okay, fine, take the Makai Brushes. I'll hand you some manuscripts and books containing spells as well as tools and supplies to use for your Makai Priest training." The Golden Knight presented the brushes to the women.

"Just how big is the book?" Milly asked.

"You'll see." Ren replied with a small grin.

"So where are the manuscripts?" C.C. asked as she held her brush.

Ren reached behind his back and brought out a pile of scrolls. "Right here."

"That's a lot." Milly muttered.

"Stop whining, party girl." Ren scolded the blonde. "Besides, this is only a fraction of what you have to learn."

"Great…" Milly muttered with a small storm cloud.

"I'm so glad I'm a Makai Knight." Kallen muttered.

Ren turned to the redhead. "Oh, don't think that just because you're a Knight you can get out as a Makai Priest. Zaruba once told me that the past owners of Lord and Yaiba were Priests as well." He grinned. "In fact, you're all going to be doing this training as well."

"Fuck…" Kallen muttered.

"Relax, Makai Priest training is at least a little easier than Makai Knight training." Ren grinned widely. "All you have to worry about is performing your spells without killing yourselves or those around you and not to injure yourselves during hand-to-hand combat training."

"Oh." Kallen muttered.

"Now then, I need to go to Europe for a few days to gather some supplies to get the cure for Princess Euphemia. So I will leave Lelouch in charge of the Order until I get back." Ren told them.

"What?" Lelouch said in surprise.

"What?" Suzaku asked in confusion.

"What?" Milly said curiously.

"Ah, yes, some of you don't know." Ren lightly scratched his cheek. "Okay, well, long story short, she's been contaminated with Horror blood and will die in less than a hundred days if I don't get the supplies in Europe. So I'm leaving him in charge while I'm gone because I can trust him with this responsibility." He gestured to the Silver Fang Knight.

"A Makai Knight with the same name as a terrorist?" Guilford asked.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who named them." Ren shrugged. "Besides, the armor is merely a title not the individual so I'm Lelouch can handle being the leader for a few days. I have complete faith in him."

"I have no issues with that." Kallen said with her arms crossed under her chest.

The Golden Knight nodded. "Anyone else see any issues with this?"

"Nope." Lelouch answered.

"I'm good." Suzaku said with a shrug.

"Good on it." Rivalz said.

"I will do what I must." Jeremiah said.

"I mostly follow orders from Princess Cornelia but I will do what must be done." Guilford answered as a soldier would.

"Good, I need to leave tonight so don't go crazy over here." Ren remarked before yawning a bit. "Also, you better be prepared to leave the country a few times."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

Ren blinked. "What? You think Horrors are only here? No, they're all over the bloody world."

"I know that but it sounded like you expect us to leave right now." Kallen said.

"Well, not yet. You'll receive orders from me or Lelouch about various Horror possibilities whenever one pops up." Ren remarked.

"Alright, then what is our next move?" Guilford asked.

"The more we know, the better our chances in the future will be." Lelouch said.

"For now, we'll continue the hunt for Horrors here. Once I'm in Europe, I'll procure the supplies and see if there are any Horrors residing there." The Golden Knight informed them.

"Alright, that seems reasonable." Lelouch said with a nod.

"Then I take my leave." Ren stood up from his seat before clasping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Lelouch, good luck." After that, he left the room.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later - Europe**

Ren sat in the back of a limo, looking outside at the city lights while also noticing the Japanese refugees behind the fences. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. "To think that the EU would treat my kin like this." He muttered to himself before looking at the other occupant in with him. "Now you know why I hate Europe as much as Britannia."

The other occupant was a young woman with light blonde hair with blue eyes wearing an EU military uniform.

"Yes, I understand." The person responded.

Ren took in the woman's form. "You've grown more beautiful than last we met, milady." He grinned softly. "It almost felt like yesterday when you were a little girl. How's Akito by the way?"

The young woman blushed at being called beautiful before she responded saying. "He's become a great Knightmare pilot but the effects of what happened to him comes whenever he fights."

Sighing, the Golden Knight rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "That kid needs to get it together otherwise he's just gonna end up dead one of these days." He looked up at the woman once more. "By the way, Leila, the Blade Fenrir worked like a charm. It's performance was up to my expectations. You have my thanks." He nodded his head towards the blonde. "It would seem the specs from that Alexander Knightmare helped with some fine tuning from a few engineers." The ravenette reached into his coat and brought out a photo. "By the way, I'm looking for someone." He held it up to Leila.

"Who is this?" Leila asked looking at the photo.

"Let's just say, this person has a few things I need to help someone." Ren answered, pocketing the photo in his jacket. "Surname is Viridian, can you find them?"

"I may be able to help." Leila answered.

Ren grinned. "Excellent, I look forward to the results." He looked outside to see a castle in the distance. "Are you still practicing? I've been wanting to have that dance since last we met."

"I have." Leila answered with a small smile.

"I look forward to it then," Ren took Leila's hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Lady Malcal."

Leila smiled brighter with a light blush on her cheeks as the limo approached the castle.

Ren, however, was unaware of a small dark blue light within him shining as one of the Makai Armors began to react to the presence of a new Knight.

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** European Beauty! The Phantom Knight Rises!

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and this is probably the last one I'll be able to post since I'll be in Basic but I'll try to write during my passing time.**

 **Anyways, review and comment but no flames or criticisms or else I'll kill you with my bare hands.**

 **Didn't listen to my warning? Well, that's fine because I don't give a flying fuck what ya'll say! If you hate it, don't read it, bitch.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here, bringing you the next chapter in Golden King. In this one, Ren is on the search for a Makai Priest that possesses the items he needs for the journey to acquire the cure for Euphemia's predicament.**

 **His first stop takes him to Europe where he meets an old friend a few years before. Now he, Leila, and Akito are caught in a new predicament just waiting to happen.**

 **Anyways, the rest of the Makai Knights have now been planned out as well as the Makai Priests so relax. I'm also thinking of a future 'special' where Garo's golden glow is stolen by a rogue Makai Priest, rendering it in its Lost Shine Form.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Garo or Code Geass; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: The Golden King**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** European Beauty! The Phantom Knight Rises!

* * *

 **Castle Weisswolf**

Tired, red eyes open as Ren sat up from the bed he was given by his old friend, Leila Malcal. The young Makai Knight had a rather tiresome night in the form of a few incidents related to his father's kin down in the Ghettos in Paris.

While he disliked Britannians to a degree, he despised the Europeans much more for the treatment of the Japanese. His friend, Leila as well as her friends, were exceptions because he trusted them with his secret as a Makai Knight.

"Oi, Zaruba, time to wake up." Ren told the Madogu which sat on his stand next to the young man's bed. "Come on, we've got a job to do." He yawned before stretching his arms.

"Ready when you are partner." Zaruba said to his user.

Ren grabbed the Madou Ring and slipped Zaruba onto his left middle finger then began to dress himself in his Makai Knight clothing. His hand felt the familiar weight of the Garo Ken in its sheath as he positions the sword onto his back. "Yosh, let's get started." The Makai Knight grinned as his hand went for the door.

When he opens the door, Ren walks out only for him to crash into a familiar blond-haired young woman.

"Ite…" Ren groaned, rubbing his head with his unattended hand. "So much for a painless morning." He opened his eyes and found himself staring down into a pair of light violet orbs. "Eh?" He wondered aloud.

"Ow." Leila groaned as she rubbed her head.

"That's one way to start your morning." Zaruba muttered with a sweatdrop.

Ren blinked a few times before grinning. "Oh, ohayo, Leila-chan, I was just about to come find you."

"I was just coming to see if you were awake." Leila said as she got back up.

The young Makai Knight stood on his feet, dusting himself off, and was about to speak before a loud growling echoed in the halls. Ren blushed in embarrassment while chuckling nervously. "Uh, mind if we get some breakfast first?" He asked.

"Sure." Leila said with a nod.

The two old friends walked down the hallway towards the dining room while Ren was completely unaware of one of the Makai Armors reacting highly to another worthy bearer. In the darkness, a figure clad in a black bodysuit with goggles watched the duo leave.

"Commencing mission…" The figure muttered to themselves in a dark tone.

* * *

 _Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope._

* * *

 **(Cue Honō no Kokuin -Divine Flame- by JAM Project)**

 **(Instruments and Chorus)** _The screen opens to show a nude woman with long raven black hair and red eyes as she held her hand out to a golden figure as the two embraced one another before they were forcefully pulled apart as a bright red light with the symbol of Geass cuts between the two figures as the image of an infant appeared before it morphs to show a crimson eye blink_

 **(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi)** _The screen changes to show Ren as a toddler crawling on the ground before he grows up from being a child to a young man as he runs across a darkened area before a light outstretches to him_

 **(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo)** _The screen changes to show Ren opening his eyes as he sat up before Lelouch, Milly, Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Suzaku show up next to him with grins on their faces_

 **(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari)** _The screen changes to show an outline of a Makai Knight dashing through the screen before lunging with a broadsword and sliced the camera in half as it changed to show the Garo Ken in its scabbard before entering a human body_

 **(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki)** _The screen changes to show Britannian Sutherlands advancing through a burning city while a shadowy outline of the Emperor appeared above them as his hand flashed the Geass symbol_

 **(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu)** _The screen changes to show an image of Kallen before it changes to show Euphemia before finally changing to show C.C._

 **(Kono inochi...hoshii naraba kurete yaruze)** _The screen changes to show Zaruba before changing to show Lelouch holding his Zero mask before placing it on his face as it changes to show him in his Zero costume surrounded by the Black Knights_

 **(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni)** _The screen changes to show Ren unsheath the Garo Ken as he cuts open a dimensional rift as the Garo armor covered his form_

 **(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made)** _The screen changes to show Dan slicing through Britannian soldiers with his spear before Baron and Zen slash through a few Knightmares with their swords then Gai aims his bow before releasing a volley of arrows while Zero, Lord, Gaia, Giga, Crow, Yaiba, and Zoro lunge at the screen_

 **(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame)** _The camera changes to show Ogha slashing a Knightmare in half before showing Bado cut down a soldier then showing Kiba, Giru, and Zex glaring down at the camera_

 **(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch in his school uniform until flames cover him and reveal him as Zero before it changes to show Ren opening his eyes as the Garo armor appears on his body_

 **(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO)** _Shows Garo lunging at the screen before the camera moves to show Garo and the Lancelot clashing blades despite the height difference as the title appears in front of the camera_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Dining Room**

"Ah, sugei!" Ren gasped in amazement at the spread of food that was laid out before him.

"Yes, I am still amazed myself." Leila said with a soft smile.

Ren could almost feel the saliva drip down his chin as he looked at each platter of European cuisine. "Ah man, I've forgotten that your cooks are practically five-starred." He muttered.

"Well it pays to be head of a special unit." Leila said with a small smile.

The Makai Knight blinked. "By the way, where's that Akito kid?"

"He should be in his room." Leila said.

Ren nodded in understanding. "I see," His eyes were latched back onto the food. "In that case, let's eat." He said with a joyful grin before clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" Then filled his plate with as much meats, cheeses, breads, pastries, and sweets as he could pile on.

"You must really like to eat." Leila said with a small smile as it looked like Ren was burying his plate.

"Well, this is probably my only chance in eating Europe's famous foods. Ooh, donor meat!" Ren said with a giddy grin, placing the cooked lamb onto his plate then began to eat at a comically, rapid pace.

"Are you pretty sure you're not obsessed with them?" Leila asked with a playful smile.

Ren gave the girl a shrug as he continued eating. "Maybe."

"I'm just glad you're not one of those fat nobles." Leila said with her smile still present.

"It would be kind of horrific if Garo was a fat slob." Zaruba pointed out jokingly.

"Shut up." Ren deadpanned.

"But I want to know how you are doing so far." Leila said with a bright look in her eyes.

The Makai Knight blinked. "Oh, I've been doing good so far. I actually managed to add a few members into my _club_." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'club'.

"How many do you have so far?" Leila asked.

"A good dozen or so. I reckon I'll be meeting a few more of my fellow Knights sometime later on." Ren answered. "I've even brought in some Makai Priests."

"Well at least you won't have to worry about numbers now." Leila said.

The young man nodded, drinking a cup of non-alcoholic wine. "Yes, but in the meantime, what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked.

"Well there is a ball in Paris tonight actually." Leila said.

Ren nodded. "I see." He grabbed a teacup filled with coffee. "Am I invited along with your bodyguard?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"You are if you want." Leila said with a small blush.

The Golden Knight chuckled before patting the young woman on her head like a parent would their child. "Daijobu, I was only teasing." He said with a toothy grin.

"That's mean." Leila pouted which caused Ren to laugh.

"Oh, don't give me that adorable look, I can barely restrain myself from just wrapping my arms around you." Ren breathed out after he finished laughing.

Leila blushed at that before she felt something rub against her leg which caused her to look down to see it was her cat.

"It's the demon!" Zaruba shouted in fear at the sight of the little cat.

The Makai Knight grinned deviously as he hovered his hand with Zaruba on it, dangerously close to the cat. "Come on, Zaruba, don't be like that. All cats love shiny things after all."

"NO! Keep me away from that thing!" Zaruba shouted as the cat reached its paws out for him.

"Take back the slob comment, ero-Madogu." Ren said in a calm manner with a grin, edging Zaruba closer to the cat.

"Alright! I take it back! You're not a slob!" Zaruba shouted.

The young man quickly removed his hand from the cat, much to its annoyance, before scratching the small animal behind the ears with his other hands. "Thank you for your help, little friend." Ren said with a friendly grin.

The cat meowed, enjoying the attention before Zaruba muttered "One of these days that thing is going to kill me."

"Stop whining, Zaruba." Ren chastised his Madogu before looking at Leila. "So what's this little fella doing here?"

"I don't know. She is usually in my room but for some reason she is able to get out of there." Leila admitted as she picks the cat up.

"She have a name?" The Makai Knight asked, edging his right index finger to the little cat like a toy.

"Her name is Eliza." Leila said with a smile.

"Cute," Ren replied, rubbing under the cat's chin which brought on a purr from the feline. "You must really love this one."

"I really do." Leila said with a bright smile as said cat meows.

The young man chuckled before his sixth sense quickly warned him as he jumped out of his seat with the Garo Ken unsheathed and blocked a blade that was inches from Leila's head.

"What?!" Leila shouted in concern as Eliza jumps out of her grasp and runs away.

"Shit!" A male voice growled.

"An assassin." Ren said in a calm, cold manner as he glared at the wielder of the sword.

"You can say something like that." The man said as he jumped back.

"Why are you here?" The Makai Knight questioned, getting in front of Leila with his sword at the ready. "Are you here to harm this girl?"

"I've just been told to kill her. Nothing else you need to know about." The would be assassin said in a calm tone as he twirled the sword in his hand.

"Hmph, no matter, I'll drag the questions out of you once you're knocked out." Ren stated, tightening the grip on his Garo Ken. "Koi, show me how good you are with that weapon."

"Very well."The assassin said as he got his weapon ready and got into a fighting stance.

The Makai Knight leveled a cold glare as he released a breath. Silence greeted the two as Leila watched the unsettling battle about to unfold. Meanwhile, Eliza peeked back into the room, releasing a soft meow before both swordsmen lunged at one another.

The assassin clashed his sword against Ren's and each one tried to push for dominance before the Assassin was forced to jump back when Ren moved his sword to the side and tried to slice open his chest.

"You're quick, good reflexes as well." Ren complimented before dashing at the man, throwing a feint punch which the assassin moved on instinct until the Makai Knight's boot impacted against his stomach.

"Damn!" The assassin growled as the kicked force him onto his back.

The assassin got back onto his feet and lunged at Ren intending to remove his head from his body.

"Crap!" Ren yelped as he leaned back, the blade of the assassin narrowly hitting the tip of his nose. The Golden Knight cartwheeled back until his hip impacted the table, bruising it as he cursed.

"Looks like that hurt." The assassin said with a smirk as he walked towards Ren.

"Ah, go suck on a straw." Ren insulted the man before he lunged forward and struck the assassin's face with his left knee, a cracking sound coming from the impact.

"AH! You son of a bitch!" The assassin shouted in rage as he sends a punch towards the Makai Knight's face.

Ren weaved past the attack before slamming the hilt of his Garo Ken into the assassin's chest.

The assassin gasps in pain and dropped to one knee, trying to get the air back into his lungs.

A cold blade touched his neck, forcing the assassin to look up at the Makai Knight's crimson red eyes. "You lose, teme." He said.

"Not yet." The assassin said with a smirk.

Ren raised a brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This!" The assassin holds up what looks like a pistol and aims it towards Leila, whose eyes were wide in fear.

"Abhinai!" Ren cried out as his instincts took over then in a flash of steel, the assassin's arm flew off his body.

"AH!" The assassin cried out in pain as the pistol and his severed arm clattered to the ground.

"That was too close." Zaruba mentally said.

The Makai Knight looked down at the wounded assassin, who was clutching at the bleeding stump that his arm once inhabited. "It's your own fault for making a rash decision." He stated.

"You will pay for this! I swear it!" The assassin shouted in both rage and pain.

"That's what they all say." Ren said with a bored look as he sheathed his Garo Ken while walking towards Leila. "Besides, with that wound, you'll be dead in less than an hour or two."

"This isn't the end!" The assassin growled as he got up and made a break for it.

The young man sighed before looking at his friend. "You alright, Leila?" He asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Leila said with a bright smile.

"Well it seems your knight in golden armor saved the day." Zaruba said.

"Zaruba…" Ren warned with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, I couldn't resist. Besides it was good timing." Zaruba said.

"Baka ero-Madogu." The Makai Knight growled under his breath.

"Do you want me to tell her about C.C.?" Zaruba muttered.

"Say one word about that and I'll give you to Eliza." Ren warned.

"Actually I am quite curious about this C.C." Leila said with a curious look.

"It's nothing!" The red-eyed teen said quickly.

"*Cough*girl*cough*" Zaruba said through coughs which Leila heard.

"That's it! Where's the cat, I've warned you but now you're gonna get it!" Ren exclaimed with a visible tick mark on his forehead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zaruba shouted in horror with it being heard all over the castle.

* * *

 **Baron von Brown's Estate - Two Hours Later**

Sitting in his office, Montgomery von Brown, a Baron in the EU of Paris, waited patiently in his leather seat. He was a rather portly man with greasy skin and a walrus-like face; his dark blue eyes contrasted with the wide whale-like smile on his face as he ran a chubby hand through his thinning brown hair. He wore an expensive light blue tuxedo with white penny loafers. He checked his watch and noticed that it was close to noon. "Where is that blundering idiot?" He muttered.

"Sir, there is someone here to speak with you." Said Brown's butler.

"Send them in, Elliot." The Baron commanded.

Elliot opens the door and the assassin who was tasked to kill Leila stumbled in with a stump of what used to be an arm.

"What the bloody hell happened? Why did it take you so long to kill that wench?" Baron von Brown questioned with an irritated look.

"You never told me she would have a bloody bodyguard! He got in my way and took my arm off!" The assassin growled in pain.

"Bodyguard? The only one she had was that Eleven she keeps as a pet! That one should have been no problem for you if what your resume states is true about your skills." The greasy man shouted at the one-armed assassin.

"He was a master swordsman and stopped me from trying to kill her but the way he held that blade was like I was fighting against a Knight of the Round." Said the assassin.

"Impossible! That Eleven she has shouldn't even be that more use to the sword!" The Baron argued.

"That's the thing with you nobles. You always assume without even a hint of brains." The assassin whispered.

"What did you say!?" Montgomery demanded with a furious expression.

"I just said that you assumed that it would be easy without thinking about what others might be expecting with actually brains they have!" The assassin said back.

The portly man's face turned a bright shade of purple before he reaches into his desk and brings out a flintlock pistol. "You bastard!" He roared, pulling the trigger.

The metal ball from the flintlock lodges into the assassin's shoulder and he runs out the window as the noble poorly tried to put in another round before the glass is shattered from the force of the person running through it.

"I will see that you hang for your insults, you lowly peasant!" The Baron roared at the shattered window.

The assassin growled once he hits the ground and began making his way out the estate.

"I will make them all pay." The assassin growled.

" **What is your wish…"** An eerie voice called out.

"What?" The assassin asked as he looked around.

" **Do you wish for revenge?"** The voice questioned.

"I do." The assassin said as he still searched for the voice.

A dark aura began to erupt from the blade of the assassin. **"Then you must pay a toll…"**

"What the..." the assassin said… before it happened.

" **Your soul in exchange for power!"** The voice cried out before the dark aura entered the assassin, causing him to scream in agony as black markings entered his eyes, mouth, and nose.

The screaming lasted for a good ten seconds before ending… and the assassin grinned before laughing insanely.

* * *

 **Limousine to Paris**

Ren sat in his seat with a bored look as his eyes scanned the spanning roads and vehicles that they passed. His other two occupants on the other side of him.

"Is something bothering you?" Leila asked. Leila, right now, was wearing a long red dress that reached just below her knees and it exposed most of her back and it was complete with red gloves that reached just above her elbows.

The young man's red eyes glanced back at his old friend. "Yes, that assassin… He was good, I reckon that if I had been a more arrogant fighter, I would have lost my life." His eyes moved to the second occupant. "Your thoughts, Akito?"

"You did what you could but I believe you should have either killed or captured the assassin." Akito said emotionlessly.

"Capturing would have made more sense, my blue-haired friend." Ren responded. "Besides, I rarely kill humans."

"Except if they're Britannians." Zaruba muttered.

"Shut up, Zaruba." The Makai Knight stated.

"It's true." Zaruba said.

"So what? That's not important right now." Ren glared at the Madogu before looking up at Leila. "By the way, you look great in red."

"Thank you." Leila said with a light blush.

The Knight nodded before glancing back outside, the city of Paris within sight. "So, seems that dance I promised you is just coming up."

"Let's just be sure to avoid any of those slobbish nobles while we're there… or if your brother is there." Zaruba said with a bit of venom at the last part.

"Agreed, I absolutely despise that son of a bitch." Ren growled.

"You're not the only one, even though he is my older brother." Leila said as she looked out the window before a speck of water hits the window.

"Rain…" Ren muttered as he noticed the drops flow down the window. He glances at Leila. "If he speaks or touches you in any way that I dislike… You know what'll happen in the end."

Leila nods her head as they reached their destination.

An attendant opens the door as Ren steps out then holds his hand out to Leila to help her out.

Leila takes the hand and steps out with her shoes making a slight clicking sound when they touch the ground.

Akito was last to come out before they all enter the building.

"Now announcing, Lady Leila Malcal and her two bodyguards." A servant announced as the trio entered the ballroom.

"I hate to say it, but I prefer Britannia." Zaruba muttered as the announcement was met with mostly silence.

Once Ren along with Leila stepped into view, the crowd began to murmur at the sight of the two while Akito still had his stoic expression.

"I'm beginning to agree with you, Zaruba." Ren whispered.

"Wait." Zaruba said suddenly.

The Makai Knight halted while Leila and Akito continued on to the ball. "What is it?"

"That's strange. I thought I sensed some Igna but… there is a lot coming from all over this entire building." Zaruba said.

"What do you expect? The nobles here are even greedier and more arrogant than the ones in Britannia." Ren deadpanned as he followed after his two companions.

"It's not that. It's just that it felt like a Horror for a split second. These nobles are bunching up that the Igna they're giving off is starting to make me sense that they are all Horrors." Zaruba said shuddering slightly.

The young man narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to be cautious then. I'm the only Knight here so I'll have to be careful."

"Why couldn't there have been a Makai Knight here before us?" Zaruba muttered.

"Well, no sense in crying about it now. Let's just mingle with the other guests." Ren said, taking Leila's arm into his arm.

Leila blushed slightly at the contact before the two made their way to the dance floor.

"Still up for that dance?" Ren asked with a charming grin as he released Leila's arm and gave her a gentlemanly bow.

Leila smiled and bowed as well.

The Makai Knight took Leila's hand into his own while placing his opposite one on the young woman's hip. "Then, My Lady, let us dance." He said with his grin still present.

Leila nods her head with her smile still present before the two began their dance.

The slow tempo of the instruments blocked out everything around them as the duo looked into each other's eyes. Crimson red into light purple. The other nobles watched the two dance as well as Akito, who had a small grin on his face while he raised a wine glass to them.

"You look so beautiful right now." Ren whispered.

"Thank you." Leila whispered back with a blush on her face.

The Makai Knight could smell the lavender in the blonde woman's hair. "You've grown so much since we last saw each other, Leila." He complimented.

"So have you." Leila said with a bright smile.

Ren chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment." He replied. "How I've wanted to see you again after all these years."

"So have I." Leila said with her blush still present.

The young man leaned in, embracing Leila against his chest as the music began to lower down into a more softer tone.

"This really is a beautiful sight." Zaruba whispered.

"Don't spoil it." Ren whispered back at the Madou Ring.

The two held each other as they danced with the soft tone as they were being observed by the nobles around them.

"How disgusting…" An obnoxious voice sneered at the two, drawing their attention.

"Loan…" Leila muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Great, it's this asshole. Why did the universe allow him to live?" Zaruba mentally growled.

Ren glared at Loan. "What do you want?" He questioned.

"I just saw my lovely sister here and came to see what was going on and to my surprise, she was dancing with you." Loan sneered.

The Makai Knight's glare intensified. "Is there something wrong with me, Loan?"

"It's just that why would she dance with an Eleven like you?" Loan asked.

"I really hate this guy." Zaruba mentally muttered.

Ren bared his teeth at the man, reaching into his coat for his Garo Ken to strike down the arrogant European before a hand stopped him.

"He's not worth it." Leila whispered with contained anger.

The young Knight slowly removed his hand from his coat and only decided to glare at Loan.

"*Scoff* I'm wasting my time with you both." Loan said as he began walking away.

"Fucking bastard…" Ren growled.

"He ruined your dance." Zaruba growled.

The Makai Knight tightened his fists in frustration. "I hope that asshole dies a painful death one day." He muttered. He glances back at his dance partner. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"It's alright. I really liked the dance." Leila said with a small smile.

Ren nodded with small grin of his own. "You were wonderful as always." He whispered in her ear.

Leila blushed brightly at his words and could say nothing.

"Well this is a surprise." A voice said which caused both to turn to see a noble that none of them wanted to see; Baron Montgomery von Brown.

Ren's face contorted in disgust. 'Jesus, this guy needs to lay off on the cake.' He thought.

"Is there something you need Baron Brown?" Leila asked with contained disgust.

"I was quite surprised to see you here of all places." Brown said as had a disgusting smile on his face which sent chills down both of their spines.

"I wish we could kill this man… to free the universe of his disgusting existence." Zaruba muttered.

Ren nodded in agreement. "I don't believe we've met before."

"I am Baron Montgomery von Brown to you." Brown said slightly disgusted when talking to Ren.

"Really?" Ren sported an amused grin. "I thought you were Baron von Porker because of how grotesquely fat you are." He said.

"What did you say?" Brown demanded with a bright red face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said Baron McBlubber." Ren quibbed.

Brown was turning different shades of color at that moment while Leila did her best to maintain a calm look with the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

"You better ensure your Eleven behaves Malkal!" Brown growled before he stormed off.

"I'm surprised he can move without causing an earthquake." Zaruba muttered as Brown moved away.

Ren grinned as he noticed Leila's calm disposition almost break from the coming laughter. "Let's find Akito and grab ourselves a table."

Leila nods her head before they move to locate their blue-haired friend and they find him by a window.

"That was quite enjoyable." Akito said holding a glass of wine.

"I see you're amused by our little display, Akito-san?" Ren asked with a grin.

"I am actually." Akito admitted.

The Makai Knight sighed before he led the two to a table, sliding a seat back for Leila while doing so.

Leila sits down and Ren pushed her in before taking a seat himself.

"That energy again." Zaruba whispered silently.

The red-eyed teen heard his Madogu and was about to speak when he noticed a platter of sweets and cakes laid out on the table along with glasses of wine.

"Why is there so many sweets?" Leila asked curiously.

"Guess because we're teenagers, they think we're just a bunch of kids." Ren answered with a small glare as he gazed at the cake, distastefully.

"It is quite strange that they would do something like this." Akito said as he picked up one of the cakes.

The Makai Knight huffed. "I don't understand why people eat cake, it tastes nasty to me." He stated.

"Ren, the energy… I thought it was the crowd… but it's not them." Zaruba spoke.

This got the boy's attention. "What is it?" Ren asked.

"This energy. It's surrounding the entire building. It's a jamming wave. Making me believe that it's all of the nobles producing the energy but it's a Horror." Zaruba explained.

"Damn it!" Ren cursed, standing up from his seat.

"Ren?" Leila asked alarmed.

"Leila, we need to get you somewhere safe." The Makai Knight said with a serious expression on his face.

"What is happening?" Leila asked as Akito stood up.

"A Horror…" Ren answered, gravely.

A scream caught their attention to turn to see a noble on the ground with foam coming out of his mouth.

"He's been poisoned!" A noble shouted.

"That's not good!" Zaruba muttered in concern.

Ren brought out his Garo Ken as he checked the man's vitals before finding that he possessed no pulse. "He's dead…" He muttered before looking around only to see a fallen wine glass, picks it up, and sniffs it. "It's in the wine!" He cried out.

Everyone began to worry with many throwing the wine glasses they held away before another noble fell to the ground like the same way the first noble did.

"This isn't good." Zaruba muttered.

Ren gritted his teeth before he looked over at Leila and Akito. "Did either of you two congest any wine?"

Leila shook her head.

"I did." Akito admitted getting worried looks.

"This is really bad." Zaruba said alarmed.

"I thought you only had it for show!" Ren exclaimed at Akito in comical anger.

"It was only a small sip but I spat it out the second I drank it." Akito admitted.

The others breathed a sigh of relief. "Jesus, don't scare us like that, baka!" Ren snapped at the blue-haired teen.

"I felt like I was going to have a heart attack… And I'm just a ring!" Zaruba said.

"Okay, for now, I need to find that Horror." Ren muttered.

"Better hurry because another noble's dead." Zaruba pointed out.

Ren looked back, noticing another of the European nobles had collapsed. "Shit!" He cursed, running out of the ballroom, unaware of Akito trailing after him.

Unknown to the two one armless man who was in the crowd had an insane smile on his face once the two left the ballroom.

"Ren, we need to be careful, this entire building is caked with Igna so the Horror could be anywhere, even at our feet." Zaruba said.

Ren nodded as he slowly drew his Garo Ken, watching his surroundings for any sign of the Horror.

Footsteps caught Ren's attention, causing him to spin around and point his Garo Ken with the tip of the blade an inch from Akito's throat.

"Jesus, that was close!" Zaruba shouted.

Sighing, Ren gave a small glare to his kinsmen. "You should've been more careful, you almost got yourself killed." He scolded.

"I apologize but it's just confusion on why the killer is doing this." Akito admitted.

The Makai Knight thought about it and wondered, why would someone do this? What do they stand to gain? "That's a question we'll have to ask the killer once we find them." He stated.

"You know it's strange, the more we go in the energy stays the same." Zaruba muttered.

Ren looked around, suddenly feeling as if he were being watched. "I'm starting to get an uneasy feeling."

Suddenly it felt like a heavy weight was dropped right on top of them causing both Akito and Ren to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Nani?!" Ren exclaimed, bringing his sword up.

"Look out!" Akito shouted as he grabbed the collar of Ren's shirt and pulled him back to avoid several blades made out of shadows.

"Kuso…! This Horror is a tricky one." Ren growled before he felt his chest convulse then a dark purple light shoot out of his chest and into Akito's own. "Oh my God…"

"IT DOES THAT NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" Zaruba shouted in annoyance as more shadow blades shot towards them but these blades looked like they were attached to chains.

"Dodge!" Ren shouted to Akito as the two rolled away from the blades.

"Ren, look at the shadows from where the blades are coming from." Zaruba said to Ren.

Ren looked towards the shadows as more blades came out and what he saw was a physical form before it vanished once the weapons were done.

"You saw that right?" Zaruba asked.

Ren nodded before raising his blade into the air and cutting a dimensional rift as the Garo Armor clasped his form. He released a bestial growl as he brought up his transformed Garo Ken, the light from his armor shining in the shadows.

"Ren, when the blades come, that will be your chance to strike." Zaruba whispered.

Garo nodded in understanding, preparing his sword for the enemy's attack.

Garo didn't have to wait long as several shadow blades shot out and sailed towards Garo but as they flew, Garo threw his sword into the shadow and he was met with a squelch of metal cutting flesh.

"Ah hah! I got you, fucker!" The Golden Knight cheered.

The shadow figure fell out from the shadows and crashed to the ground, revealing its body to be all black with no visible characteristics… just a body void of even a single bump.

Garo blinked along with Zaruba and Akito. "That… is the creepiest Horror that I have ever seen in my entire life." The Golden Knight deadpanned.

"It's strange. This Horror is producing only a minor amount of Igna. Far less than a regular Horror." Zaruba said.

"Is there a Horror who can make drones?" Akito asked curiously.

"I don't know any that the previous Golden Knights faced." Zaruba answered truthfully.

"Then I'll just end this damn thing before it hurts more people." Garo stated, bringing his Garo Ken up to bear at the Horror.

The Horror drone stood up and growled before rushing at Garo with its arms transforming into blades and swings towards Garo's head but the Golden Knight ducked under the attack and swung his sword at the Horror, only for the blade to be blocked by the Horror's other blade.

The Makai Knight's blood red eyes widened in shock. "What?! He had a second blade?!" He exclaimed as he ducked to avoid a horizontal slash that threatened to take his head.

"It's using it's own body to create them! Those blades shooting out of the shadows were actually a part of itself! It's a walking blacksmith!" Zaruba shouted and just to prove his point the Horror reverts its hands back to normal before a pole sticks out of both forearms but when the Horror grabs the poles… a large scythe blade sticks out of the top of the left pole while a large axe blade comes out of the right pole.

"Should have seen that coming." Zaruba slowly muttered.

Growling, Garo quickly placed a hand on Akito's chest. "Release!" He commanded then in a flash of light, a straight-bladed katana appeared in the blue-haired boy's hand. "Akito, quickly! Draw a circle with the tip of the sword!"

Akito did just that before he was in the Crow Armor. He was clad from head to toe in purple and black armor with bits of bronze in an elongated appearance. His helmet looked more avian before the beak-like helm lifted up to reveal that they were the armor's ears which showed the face of a sinister-looking wolf helm with bronze canines and white eyes that gave it an almost insane look. Behind him in black was the kanji for 'Phantom Knight'.

"This will take some getting used to." Akito admitted as he looked at his armor.

"Well, learn fast, Crow. We've got ourselves a Horror to skewer!" Garo declared.

"More like sliced! Duck!" Zaruba shouted as the Horror swung its scythe and both Crow and Garo duck as the blade extended to cut through the wall.

"Shit!" The Golden Knight cursed before lunging at the Horror and slashing with his Garo Ken.

The Horror used its axe to block the Garo Ken and swung its scythe but the blade was knocked out of the Horror's hands by Crow's Crow Sword.

"Hah!" Garo exclaimed, lashing out with a kick to the Horror's head.

The Horror reals back from the attack and responds by swinging its axe but Garo ducks under the attack and slashed the Horror across the chest.

The Horror roars in rage before wildly swinging both its axe and scythe but with each swing Garo dodged the attacks before a slash appears on the Horror's back with the attacker being Crow.

The Horror roars in pain and anger before swinging at Crow but the new Makai Knight ducked under the attack and swung his sword with the blade cutting through the Horror's arm, severing the blade holding the scythe.

The Horror roars in rage but before it could attack a sword stabs through its back and out its chest.

The Horror froze for a few seconds before fading from existence.

Garo swipes his sword then sheathes it as his armor vanishes. "Thank God that thing is dead for good." He muttered.

"But something doesn't feel right." Crow said as he looked around.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned with a hint of confusion.

"Zaruba said that this Horror had low Igna than a regular Horror so that makes it likely a drone. So wouldn't that mean that the Horror is likely some place that we would least expect it to be." Crow answered before ducking under a sword made from shadows and thrusts his own sword into said shadow before the limb fades out of existence.

"That son of a bitch played a dirty trick on us!" Ren exclaimed with gritted teeth before he swiped his Garo Ken, cutting off a shadowed limb.

"Do you think there could be a way we can locate the Horror from one of these drones?" Crow asked as he cuts off another shadowed limb.

"Zaruba, locate that fucker!" Ren ordered, ducking under a blade.

"It's hard to tell just where it is because this entire building is covered in Igna. Maybe if you stabbed one of these drones then it would be easier to trace where they are." Zaruba said.

"The damn things will just disappear but it's worth a shot." The red-eyed Makai Knight responded before a drone tried to pounce on him only to meet Ren's fist, sending the creature to the ground then it screeched in pain when the Golden Knight buried his sword into its chest.

Several seconds passed before the drone faded out of existence.

"I have the Horror's location. He's in the ballroom!" Zaruba informed.

"Son of a bitch!" Ren and Crow cursed as the raven-haired teen quickly cuts open a dimensional rift, summoning his armor. He rakes his clawed hand across the blade of his Garo Ken as green Madou Fire engulfed the sword.

"We need to get over there fast." Akito said as he followed what Ren was doing.

Garo nodded before he spun on his heel, sending the green flames in a wide arc which incinerated the drones around them. "Okay, Akito, listen very carefully because this will help you unlock Crow's true power."

"Right." Crow said with a nod.

"Okay, focus on your armor's special ability. Do that and you'll be able to sprout Crow's wings." The Golden Knight explained.

"This suit has wings?" Crow said in surprise.

"He just learned that now?" Zaruba sweatdropped.

"Yeah, Crow is the only Makai Armor known in the Makai Order that can actually fly." Garo deadpanned.

"Right." Crow said before he started concentrating before long wings sprout from his back.

"Okay, also this needs to be down." The Golden Knight folded the Phantom Knight's ears down to form its Flight Form mask.

"Why is it?" Crow asked.

"I don't know." Garo shrugged. "It's just supposed to be like that for when you have wings."

"Now what shall we do?" Crow asked.

"Simple…" The Golden Knight's silvery canines grinned. "We fly."

"You know this is the first time I've flown like this before." Crow deadpanned.

"Ah, suck it up and flap those chicken wings already!" Garo waved off his fellow Knight.

"KYAAAA!" A feminine scream is heard causing both Makai Knights to turn down the halls and both knew who it was.

"LEILA!" The Golden Knight exclaimed before his blood red eyes turned to Crow. "Fly, now!" He grabbed the Phantom Knight by the collar of his armor then threw him up into the air but not before jumping and landing onto his back.

"Are you serious?!" Crow said as he began flapping his wings before flying down the hall.

Garo gave the winged Knight a look that just spoke 'Get your ass moving' and the blood red orbs added on to the intimidation.

The two flew down the hall only for Crow to fly downwards in order to dodge a blade made out of shadows.

"More of these blasted things?!" Zaruba shouted as tendrils began forming in random areas in the hall with the shadows looking to be getting larger.

"Akito, keep going! I'll keep these things off us." Garo declared, bringing up his Garo Ken while slashing away any tendrils that got close.

"We'll need more speed because it looks like the way into the ballroom is closing." Akito stated as he began to try and pick up speed as shadows began closing in on the doorway.

"Just believe in your armor!" The Golden Knight said, slicing away more shadowy tendrils.

"Right." Crow said before he began picking up more speed as the doorway kept getting shorter before spears made out of shadows shot towards them but Crow easily dodged them.

Garo gathered more Madou Fire into his Garo Ken then slashed his weapon in front, destroying the shadows that were closing on the doorway.

"Nice job, Ren." Zaruba said.

Crow kept going faster as the shadows kept getting smaller before finally he shot through the shallow gap and stops in the in the air to see something that caught them by surprise.

"Whoa… didn't see this coming." Zaruba muttered with his eyes growing to the size of a tea cups dish.

"What the fuck is going here?!" Garo exclaimed with his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I have no idea what is going on right now." Crow muttered as he blinked multiple times.

"This scene is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life…" The Golden Knight muttered as he caught sight of Leila being held up by the tendrils in a rather… suggestive position with her dress slightly torn. "I'm gonna kill this goddamn Horror."

"Who's going to kill who?" A voice said causing both Makai Knights to turn to see a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Who in the hell…?" Garo wondered before his eyes narrowed. "You're the Horror, aren't you!"

"You're only half right." The man said with an evil smirk before eight more men and three women walked out from hidden locations and all eleven had evil looks on their faces.

"So there some of you abominations among the nobles. Clever… for Horrors." The Golden Knight said.

"What makes you think that we are the real nobles?" All eleven said in perfect unison.

"They are all producing the same amount of Inga. Like those shadows in the hallway." Zaruba said.

This caused both Knights to come to the same conclusion. "You're not just separate Horrors, you're all the Horror." Ren said.

"Close. We're extensions of the Horror's will." All eleven stated as their bodies turned black and then… began to transform.

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding…" Garo slouched his shoulders in disbelief. "It was you!"

"I don't know what you mean Garo." The shadows said in false confusion as their transformations began turning their bodily appearance into armor. The Horror was covered in black armor that gave it a more sleeker, robotic feel. The head bore a resemblance to a crow's head but there was a humanoid face with a sort of pale white visor eye.

"Ah, Nectis, the Dark Horror. This is a rather tricky one." Zaruba said.

"Is it tricky because it can use the shadows as it's weapon and to make copies or something?" Crow asked.

"Both." The Madou Ring answered.

"Well, shit." The Golden Knight groaned before glancing at Leila, who had an embarrassed blush on her face. "Okay, seriously, can you please just let her go? That's pretty disturbing, man."

"Sorry but I can't let my target get away now can I?" A male voice said before a familiar man walked out from behind Leila and Ren's eyes widen behind his helmet in surprise.

"Hey, isn't that the assassin from the castle?" Zaruba asked.

"I knew it! You sick son of a bitch!" Garo growled at the Horror as well as the assassin.

"Oh? You allowed me to escape and become this. And I enjoy it." The assassin now Horror said as he gave Leila a sick smile before leaning in front of her face.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" Garo roared, lunging at the Horror with his Garo Ken ready to pierce the monster's flesh.

"Watch out!" Zaruba shouted as spears shot from the ground, causing Garo to back flip in order to avoid the spikes.

"Damn it!" The Golden Knight gritted his teeth before he dodged from a few more bladed limbs and spears.

"Ren, watch the cracks in the floor! We don't know where those spikes will be coming from." Zaruba informed.

Garo clenched his fist before roaring. "I don't care! I won't let this bastard touch Leila!" He declared, dashing towards the Horror, ignoring any form of attack that came at him.

"Uh, uh, uh." The horror said before spikes pop out from below Garo, causing him to stop in his tracks as the spike shot an inch in front of his face before he jumped back.

"Now how about you stop right there, unless you want your little friend to die right now." The Horror said as a blade forms from the shadows of his palm and he held it to Leila's throat.

"An underhanded tactic!" Crow growled.

"I'll kill you…" Garo gritted his teeth.

"Now let's calm down shall we?" The Horror asked as he walked up behind Leila and placed a hand on her shoulder while still holding the blade to her throat.

The Golden Knight flinched as his fists gripped tightly before he relaxed, lowering his head in defeat.

"Good, now how about you do something for me and I'll let this girl escape with her life." The Horror said.

Garo glared at the former assassin. "Why should I believe the word of a Horror?!" He growled.

"Do you really want to risk the life of this girl?" The Horror asked as he brought the blade closer to her neck with the tip of said blade touching the girl's neck.

The Makai Knight flinched but stemmed his rage and gave in. "What is it you want…"

"Why it's quite simple. I want you to kill a noble. He never came to this party because he refused to leave his estate after he tried to kill me, thinking that I will try to kill him on his way here. So kill him and I'll spare this girl." The Horror said.

Garo didn't like it but it seemed like he had no other choice. "Fine, who is it." He demanded.

"I believe you saw his copy earlier tonight."The copies behind him said at the same time as they transform into a familiar fat noble.

"Really, this guy?" Zaruba questioned.

"Seriously? This fat fuck? That's who hired you to kill Leila and tried to kill you?" The Golden Knight asked.

"Yes." All twelve said at once.

Garo and Crow looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The original demanded.

"You seriously got pissed off because that jackass tried to kill you? Wow, you must have really sucked at your job if that's all it takes for you to get shot by that whale!" Garo managed to stem his laughing.

"More like after I insulted his intelligence or lack there of…" The Horror stated.

The two Makai Knights laughed harder.

"You can stop laughing now." The Horror muttered.

Both Knights immediately stopped. "Yeah, you're right. Playtime is over." Garo said before snapping his fingers. "Gouten!" In the blink of an eye, the Golden Knight's steed appeared behind the Horror and kicked him to the ground.

"Bastard!" The Horror growled before the Horror vanished.

"He was another drone!" Zaruba shouted.

Garo quickly dashed over to Leila. "I'm gonna get you out of here." With a quick swipe of his sword, the Knight severed the tendrils and caught the blonde woman in his arms. "We seem to be meeting a lot every time with me rescuing you. Quite a way to experience a romantic evening, wouldn't you say?"

"Hey, Ren… why am I sensing Inga from Leila?" Zaruba asked.

The Golden Knight blinked before noticing the dark look in the woman's eyes. "Oh, fuck me…"

"Die Garo!" Leila shouted before a spike shoots from her palm right at Garo's chest but the Golden Knight dodged the attack and jumped to the side.

"Shit!" Ren cursed before slashing with his Garo Ken, cutting the fake Leila in half. "That filthy bastard tricked me!"

"Now why did you have to do that?" The Horror asked before two of the Horrors turned squarish and formed a shadow screen to show Leila with slashes across her dress but she was mostly fine.

Garo narrowed his eyes. "No way am I falling for your tricks, scumbag!"

"Oh?" The Horror asked with a curious look on his face.

"Uh Ren… I might have forgotten to mention but we might want to jump back right NOW!" Zaruba shouted before Garo looked up to see shadow spikes coming down from the ceiling.

"Goddamn it all!" The Golden Knight quickly rolled out of the way before lunging at the Horror. "I'm finishing this now!"

"We're all just copies so try and kill us all you want but you don't know where the girl is. I mean what if the girl dies because of you?" The Horror asked.

"You can't risk it. She's the only thing keeping me from wiping you out." Garo threatened.

"And you can't risk this girl losing her life." The Horror taunted.

"Then why don't you prove to me that it's actually her." The Golden Knight stated.

"Why so you can try and attack me again?" The Horror asked.

"I want actual proof. You're a trickster so why should I believe anything you say?" Garo replied, a disinterested look on his face.

"How about this, I bring her out? I'll have one of my drones escort her to the ballroom. If you don't believe me then you will ask her something that only she will know and if that isn't enough she'll ask something only you will know." The Horror said but Crow narrowed his eyes thinking that something was off.

"I say take it. This type of Horror can trick people but it can't copy a person's memories." Zaruba said.

"Alright, fine." Garo agreed to the terms.

The two Horrors that formed the image of Leila vanished before footsteps are heard and both Makai Knights turn to see what they believe to be another copy come out from a hallway with Leila next to it.

"Alright, Leila, I'm gonna ask you a question. Okay?" Garo said.

"Okay." Leila answered.

"Alright, now…" The Golden Knight folded his arms. "What is the Horror's weakness?"

'You expect her to know that?' Zaruba asked.

"Come on, answer the question." Garo persisted.

Leila blinked, unsure of how to answer the Makai Knight.

"Well…" The Golden Knight demanded. "Do you know the answer or not?"

"I don't know." Leila answered slightly frightened.

Garo's blood red orbs stared deeply into Leila's frightened light purple ones. He could see the honesty in them then he decided to pull off one last trick. "Zaruba, you said that this Horror is one attuned to darkness, right?"

"Yep… but wouldn't it have been easier to use the lighter?" Zaruba said.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna be using." The Makai Knight whispered before bringing out his Madoubi Lighter, lit it, and spreads the green flame across his Garo Ken, shrouding the blade in Madou Fire. "Let's shine a bit more light in here." He declared before swinging his sword as the flames brightly shined around the area which blinded the Horror and its copies while also burning them but Leila was unaffected.

"You bastard!" The Horrors shout in pain at being blinded.

"Crow, grab Leila!" Garo ordered, raking his claws across the blade of his sword. "This bastard is finished!"

"Right!" Crow said as he flew over, grabbed Leila by the arm and flew up.

The Golden Knight dashed forward, the light coming from the golden shine of his armor blinding and weakening Nectis and his copies. With a fierce roar, Garo swung his Garo Ken and beheaded the Horror.

"You bastard!" The head shouted before fading out of existence.

Swinging his sword to rid it of any excess blood, the darkness surrounding Garo disappeared before it was absorbed into the blade of the Garo Ken.

"Well that seemed to have worked." Zaruba said as he saw the Horrors fading away.

Garo nodded before his armor dispersed, revealing Ren with an exhausted expression. "Finally, that punk was beginning to get on my nerves." He muttered.

"We need to be careful still, we don't know if that was the real one or just another shadow drone." Zaruba said.

"For now, we're checking on Leila." Ren stated, fiercely.

"Don't want anything bad to happen to your girl?" Zaruba said.

"Shut up." The red-eyed teen deadpanned.

"Ren!" Leila shouted as Crow set her onto the ground.

Ren grinned. "Hey, guys, guess we won." He said.

"Are you alright?" Leila asked in a concerned tone.

"Totally fine." Ren answered.

"Thank god." Leila whispered with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, in any case, this isn't over just yet." The red-eyed Golden Knight said, thinking back to who hired the assassin-turned Horror.

"You think the person who hired the assassin turned Horror to try and hire again… and likely make another Horror?" Zaruba asked.

"Well, not that. He said that Baron von Brown was the one who hired him so now we have our suspect." Ren said.

"And someone likely to be the Horror's next target if he was still alive." Crow said.

"Then it seems we have a meeting with the baron then." Ren grinned devilishly.

* * *

 **Baron von Brown's Estate - The Next Day**

The estate was mostly empty with only a few men patrolling outside the estate.

Montgomery von Brown sat in his office, a frustrated look on his face. "Damn that lowly peasant." He growled, thinking back to the useless assassin he hired.

"Now isn't that just sad." A familiar voice said which causes Brown to look at the source and widen his eyes to see a familiar assassin.

"You! What are you doing here, dog!" The Baron shouted at the man.

"Why that's easy." The assassin said with an evil grin on his face "To kill you."

"You just can't seem to stay dead, huh?" A familiar voice announced then a blade erupted from the back of the assassin.

"What?" The assassin muttered as he looked at the blade before turning his head to see the attacker.

"Yo." Ren casually waved with a big grin.

"Garo!" The assassin shouted in rage as his body exploded into darkness.

"Ren, look!" Zaruba said as the shadows began moving before they began to form a single large shape.

"Ah, son of a bitch." The Makai Knight cursed.

"I really hate this Horror." Zaruba muttered and if he could move his face he would have a deadpan expression.

"Whelp, let's just kill this guy and make sure he stays dead." Ren deadpanned as he quickly summoned his armor.

"You won't stop me from killing that man, Garo!" The Horror roared in a deep menacing voice.

"Hey, believe me, I don't like saving this fat tub of lard in the slightest." The Golden Knight admitted, shocking the Baron. "But even if he is a grubby piece of shit, it's my duty to protect humans even the bad ones."

"Even if he hired me to kill that girl?" The Horror muttered with a bored expression.

"Yep, especially that. Besides, once I'm done with you, I'm taking my sweet time beating the ever-loving fuck out this guy." Garo stated, getting blank looks. "What? Just because I protect bad humans doesn't mean I ain't gonna stop kicking the crap out of them."

"Die!" The Horror shouted as he threw a punch at Garo with the arm extending and transforming into a drill.

"You first, asshole!" Garo growled, ducking his head to avoid the drill then with a quick flick of his wrist, he bisected the Horror. "Burn in hell!" He declared, the blade of his Garo Ken burning with Madou Fire as he cuts the two bisected pieces in quarters.

"NOOOO!" The Horror roared as the cut became a green flame which engulfed the two halves of the Horror and reduced it to ashes.

"Alright, now that thing is dead." Zaruba said.

Garo's armor flew away, revealing Ren. "Good, hate that fucker. Now," He grinned quite nicely as he glanced at von Brown. "What to do with you."

"You think you'll get away with it? My guards will come in here and kill you!" Brown shouted as he pointed a finger at Ren who just had a bored expression.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ren deadpanned while reaching into his coat pocket. "I'll just be taking this little recording to the authorities."

"What?! What recording?!" Brown shouted.

"This one." The red-eyed teen pulled out a recording device then pressed a button which had the entire conversation between the assassin and Ren as well as the Baron. "I know this may be a dick move, but I'm just gonna say it right now. You just got served from here to Japan, bitch!"

"You damn peasant!" The noble growled in rage.

"Ja nai." Ren waved with a smirk as he vaulted out of the window.

"Damn you!" Brown shouted as Ren left.

* * *

 **Castle Wiesswolf**

A day passed after the events of last night which resulted in the death of the Horror and the arrest of Baron von Brown. The young Makai Knight and his friends even had the honor of watching the whale of a man being barely dragged off by the police, bastard was heavy as hell.

Currently, Ren sat in Leila's study on a rather comfy chair while drinking a cup of tea.

"It's quite funny to see someone like him dragged away." Leila said with a small smile.

"More like barely. I felt sorry for the police officers who had to drag that fat walrus." Zaruba said.

"Ah, but look on the bright side. They'll at least get a bonus for getting that fat son of a bitch down to the station and in jail." Ren pointed out with an amused grin, sipping his tea as he finishes his sentence.

"That is true." Leila said as she took a sip of her tea.

Setting his cup down on the desk, Ren leaned forward with a serious expression. "So, have you found who I'm looking for yet, Leila?"

"I think I have." Leila answered.

"Good, I need to find that man quick if I'm gonna get the cure." The Golden Knight stated.

"But there's a small problem." Leila said.

"Why is there always a problem?" Zaruba muttered.

"What is the problem?" Ren asked.

"The problem is that he is located somewhere near the frontlines near Warsaw." Leila answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Ren growled, slamming his fist down on the desk, cracking the wood a bit.

"But thankfully it is still in our territory." Leila said.

"Good, then I'm going out to get the man before he can get his old ass killed." The Makai Knight stated, standing up from his seat.

"If he's lived this long then he hasn't been killed yet." Zaruba said.

Ren nodded before looking at Leila. "This might be the last time we see each other until I come back to Europe."

"Just promise to take care." Leila said as she stood up with a smile on her face.

The Makai Knight nodded in understanding. "I promise."

"Why don't you just kiss her and get it over with." Zaruba blurted out.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Zaruba." Ren deadpanned.

"Just speeding things up." Zaruba said while Leila had a small blush on her face.

Sighing, Ren wrapped his arm around Leila's waist and brought her close to him. "Well, no time like the present, sweetheart." He said before planting a kiss on the blonde, full-on the lips.

Leila was caught off guard before she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The moment lasted for an eternity then the two broke away for breath. "Well, how was it?" Ren asked with a small grin.

"Amazing." Leila said with a smile.

"Figured as much." Ren chuckled in amusement.

"Now what else?" Zaruba said getting their attention.

Ren broke away from the embrace, much to Leila's disappointment. "If I leave now, I can make time to find that old Priest."

"I'm sure Leila can book a flight for you to Warsaw. I mean there is a war going on isn't there?" Zaruba said.

"Then a flight would be dangerous if Britannian artillery shots us down." The Makai Knight stated before looking at Leila. "You got a spare Knightmare?"

"I think I have a spare Alexander." Leila said.

"Good because I'm gonna need that." Ren stated.

"I should be able to let you take the spare soon." Leila said.

"Alright, hopefully I won't have to use the weapons in case I engage Britannian forces." The Golden Knight responded about to leave before stopping. "Oh, can you put my favorite colors on it?"

"Sure." Leila said with a smile.

"Thanks, Leila-chan." Ren nodded in gratitude before leaving the study.

* * *

 **Euro-Britannia, Knights of Michael Headquarters**

Walking through a hallway in the headquarters was Shin Hyuga Shaing before he stops.

"What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

Out of the shadows, a figure clad from head-to-toe in black demonic wolf-like armor. His dark eyes glared at the Japanese man. "I'd take care with what you say next, Shin. It would be a shame if I had to kill a fellow Dark Knight because of your little attitude."

"It's just that it's dangerous to be sneaking around a place like this in full armor. I didn't want to risk a subordinate to see you and raise the alarm." Shin said.

"Then just kill them, idiot." The black Knight deadpanned.

"That would cause some suspicion and draw unneeded attention." Shin said with a shrug.

The Dark Knight walked towards the man and delivered a backhand to his face, drawing blood down his lip. "Do not question me, Zex. You've been granted this honor only because you as well as the Geass you possess interest me."

"I apologize." Shin said as he wipes the blood from his lips.

"Now, the reason this visit is unexpected is because I've come to deliver news." The Makai Knight stated. "The Golden Knight plans to travel to Warsaw."

"Now that's a surprise? Why would he travel there?" Shin asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, the fair lady, Princess Euphemia li Britannia has been infected with Horror blood." Kiba answered. "The Golden Knight seeks the aid of an old Makai Priest that possesses items necessary to find the cure for the pink-haired whore's ailment."

"Now that seems to be a bit of a problem." Shin said as he crossed his arms.

"I want you to intercept the boy and stop him from succeeding in his quest. If you find the Priest, kill him." Kiba ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as glass, sir." Shin said with a smile.

"Excellent." The Dark Knight turned to leave but not before glancing at the Asian man. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Your brother is now a Makai Knight." With that said, he vanished into the shadows.

Shin had a surprised look before it vanished as he said "Now this changes things."

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _The screen opens to show the Makai Knights each swinging their weapons before changing to show Garo releasing a bestial roar as his mouth actually opened_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen changes to show Garo with the Garo Ken held in a reverse grip before changing to show Zero holding his mask while casting his left arm out to the side_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _The screen changes to show a close up of Garo's face_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shows a close up of Zero's face with the hidden function on his left eye opened to reveal his Geass_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _The screen changes to show Dan with his spear at the ready as he held it behind his back with his hand outstretched_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Changes to show Zen and Gai standing back to back_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Changes to show Gaia swinging his sword in mid swing_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Changes to show Crow, Zoro, Baron, and Lord holding their swords towards their helms in a knight-like praise_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Changes to show Yaiba holding her scythe with her opposite hand on her hip while Zero holds his dual sabers to his sides_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Changes to show Giga, Bado, and Ohga with their arms folded_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Changes to show Garo, Zero, Yaiba, and Dan as the camera pans up_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shows Zen, Gai, Giga, and Gaia with the camera continuing up_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shows Crow, Zoro, Lord, Baron, and Bado as the camera continues up_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shows Ohga, Giru, Zex, and Kiba_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _The screen changes to show Ren holding his hand out to the left side of the screen before Garo's armor covers his body and the Garo Ken appears in his outstretched hand_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch holding his hand out to the right side of the screen before Zero's armor covers his body and the dual sabers appear in his hand in its bladed staff form_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _The camera changes to show Ren falling in a pit of darkness before it changes to show Garo's face facing the left side of the screen_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _The screen changes to show Lelouch walking through the burning remains of a city before changing to show Zero's face facing the right side of the screen_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _The camera changes to show the two Makai Knights lunging at each other as their blades clash resulting in a blinding light that covers the screen_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with the weapons of the Makai Knights stabbing into the ground with Dan's Spear, Yaiba's Scythe, Zero's Dual Sabers, and Garo's Garo Ken stabbing the ground in front of the screen with the other weapons behind them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Next Time:** Warsaw Confrontation! Garo vs Zex!

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of that chapter and tune in for the next one.**

 **Please review and comment but don't even think of flaming or criticising me unless you want a bullet in your skull, assholes.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I just don't give a flying fuck.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
